From The Other Side
by GoldenPetal13
Summary: Set in the AU Good Boy Kurt verse, follows GBK but from everyone else's POV, normal warnings apply, one shot for now
1. Chapter 1

AU - Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Made as a companion story to Good Boy Kurt and will follow everyone else's POV except for Kurt's. All for added background illumination as the other story is obviously Kurt centric.

Rated M only

Warnings: Various adult themes, including abusive relationships, talk of rape, beatings, language etc... Not your thing, please move on… Plus it might help to read the other story to know what the hell is going on.

This Chapter covers Good Boy Kurt Chapter One

**From the Other Side**

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p><strong>Dave:<strong>

Sitting at the kitchen table I pick at the food Kurt's taken the trouble to make for me and I'm so fucking tired, Coach worked us really hard at practice today. God damn Sue frecking Sylvester and her fucking pull with the hockey and football boards. Fucking exams and two big matches in two weeks, I don't know if I'm coming or going anymore.

It doesn't help that Kurt is becoming more and more of a ghost flitting around school, he doesn't talk to anyone, he's just stuck with me, and he's not like me, he needs people, he needs Glee, why the fuck did they do that to him, he needed them. I'm worried sick about him.

Prodding at a vegetable my mouth twists in a mocking smile, trust him to give me veggies, if I wasn't convinced by now that he lusts over my body I'd still be hung up on the chubby comment he once made, though I'm baffled why he wont call me by his pet name for me, maybe the fact I'm the master? Does he think Chunky Monkey is too whatever?

Sighing I chew on another yummy piece of food, how does he do it? How can he make something so crappy taste so damn good?

Listening I realise I can't hear him anymore, he trotted up to greet me and seemed really happy to see me, then he gave me my dinner and vanished. Screw it, I'm getting this football game out of the way and then we are sitting down to talk, even if I have to punish him to get it out of him, the little bitch just wont let me in without a fight. And I'm done with him hiding, no one messes with me at that school, and if they can't handle us together in public we'll leave, it'll be harder to graduate, and it'll be harder to get into college but we are gonna do it, he is going to get out of this cow town and he is going to make it big.

I just don't know how to help him anymore, not since he fell into my arms after his dad kicked him out, what the hell was Burt thinking, he can accept his kid is gay but he can't accept his kid is dating? Kurt's got it so bottled up inside him I'm not sure I dare touch that one yet.

Some fucking Kurt Whisper I turned out to be, I feel like such a failure with him, I try so hard and it keeps falling apart on me. Why can't I keep him safe and make him happy? I'm supposed to be his master, I'm supposed to protect him, I'm the one who's supposed to have the answers and I just seem to flail around uselessly making it up as I go.

Closing my eyes I appeal to the only two beings I think can help me and I silently pray, "Dear God, and gramps, it's me, again, sorry about this, I know I should be grateful for everything I have, and I am I really am. But this is about Kurt, he's hurting from his dad and Glee, I don't know how to help him, I'm scared I'm gonna screw it all up and hurt him more. I mean physically he's there, but he keeps pushing me away emotionally, I'm not sure how to get him to open up and trust me with that last little bit. Sexually he'll let me do anything and he loves it, and afterwards for a while, he lets me in, no barriers, and then bit by bit they go back up and I'm all alone again." It almost makes me feel used, like a performing toy, or something.

And out of the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of him standing there like I conjured him up. He's so beautiful. Even though he's clearly a guy he's so graceful, so full of spirit, so full of life, each movement is like a dance move, his eyes are so damn blue I could fall into them and drown a very happy man. Those lips tempt me, his body is like a siren call I can't resist, his laughter makes me smile, his pout makes me want to lay the world at his feet, and his tears drive spikes through my heart. And now I sound like a fucking lovesick girl.

Its clear God has given me my chance to talk to Kurt, to find out what's wrong, but what do I say? And then he's there next to him, that smell that is uniquely Kurt drifts over to me and makes me dizzy, I want to bury my nose into his neck and sniff him until I get my fill, which will be never.

Reaching out to me he touches my leg and I blink unsure, he's never been that grabby, he'll reach for my hand, he'll run his fingers over my face and through my hair, but this is new.

And then his fingers trace very cautiously up my leg, his intent now very clear, he wants sex. Fuck. That's all he wants from me, and my heart breaks a little, crap that really hurts.

Damn it.

"Kurt," I say, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I…I thought that it's been a few weeks, and that you might be interested…" he trails off and I grab his wrist to yank it off my leg so I can think again. And I can see the wrist cuff he's wearing, the cuff I haven't told him to wear.

"And why the fuck are you wearing this? Did I tell you to wear this Kurt?" I ask him loudly, I can feel myself getting pissed off, he's never pulled a stunt like this before.

I know I've let discipline slide, I thought he understood with all the practice and studying I've done we've not been able to give it the full time and attention it needs.

"No, I… I thought…" he whispers and stops.

"Is that so, you thought," I parrot back. Reaching out I grab his hair and tilt his head back to look at me, I'm so frecking annoyed with him right now and those big eyes are hypnotic. Pulling him closer so we are face to face I ask him, "And did you think that maybe you'd touch yourself, that you'd jerk off without my permission too?" If he's wearing cuffs and touching me when he wants, what else has he been doing?

Why wont he just TALK to me?

Babbling he shakes his head, "No! No, I swear I've not touched myself. I promise I've not jerked off. I've not done anything, please believe me, please!" He begs me and if I weren't so tired the rush of lust would have me plundering his mouth, except that would send the wrong message of who's in charge to him. He's crap at lying so I know he's telling me the truth, damn I've overreacted.

Letting him go I watch as he huddles by my seat. I want him to know who is in charge but sometimes I think I scare him, maybe I'm not open enough to him? He's supposed to be able to bring me his problems so we can deal together, "And what's that around your neck? I don't remember that before," did he buy it and I wasn't paying attention, I know he has a lot of clothes but I've tried to remember them all.

He takes it off and hands me a piece of soft black material, a miniature collar, "I… I made it, f… from scraps, nothing expensive." Shit I think I have scared him or at least made too much of a fuss over saving for college.

Examining it I notice it has a tag, a silver bone, on one side it reads 'Kurt', on the other is 'Property of David Karofsky' and I can't help the smile that slips out, he still sees himself as the puppy, he still wants to be owned by me. I hand it back and he puts it on without hesitation, it still amazes me to see him do that, to kneel at my feet, and now he looks up at me as this huge smile settles on his face, god he is so breathtaking, what the hell does he see in me?

Strangely having him there is making me feel better and the collar he's made gives me hope, so I polish the rest of the food off, I'm gonna need the energy tomorrow. Baffled on what to say next I blurt out, "Kurt, I'm tired and just not fucking interested. I'm going for a shower and then I'm going to sleep." A nice mix of truth and lies, I am tired but I'm not dead so I'm interested, I don't need a shower but I so need to sleep.

Padding to the bedroom I strip down and then sit on the bed with my head in my hands. Oh that was smooth Dave, your big moment and you fuck it up, story of my life. Shit. Wait he said something about it being a few weeks, a few weeks since what? Damn the bed looks so soft and inviting.

A knock on the door and I call out, "What?" What is he doing out there, it's his room too.

"May I sleep in here with you tonight?" comes the polite and meek request. I have scared him, fuck it. I have to be the crappest master in the history of the world. He's supposed to be respectful not afraid.

And then another thought hits me, what if he's withdrawn because he's leaving me? Or because he has nowhere else to go he's putting up with me and really wants nothing to do with me? I mean he'd want sex, he's a guy and a teenager, we're compatible physically and he isn't faking that side of things.

Depressed I say, "Whatever," and bury my head in my hands again, the door opens and he creeps in, and I remember my mom doing that to my dad, wonderful I am turning into my dad, how long until I'm really terrorising him. Laying down I pull the covers up and suddenly I can't sleep. Why do things have to be so hard? Why can't love win the day?

"David?" Kurt asks kneeling by the bed.

"What?" I grumble at him, oh yeah that'll help, you moron, why don't I just scream at him 'coz that'll make him want to stay with me.

"I could give you a massage; just on your back to help you sleep," he offers and I'm so tempted, his hands work magic and I always drift off quickly. "After all you have a big football match tomorrow and tests," his voice is gentle and full of love.

"Fine," I grunt gratefully and he pulls the covers down, those clever fingers of his chasing down each knot and smoothing them out for me.

Sleep stomps up to me and then I realise what he meant, he's not climaxed for two fucking weeks, no wonder he pulled that stunt, tomorrow, I'll fuss him tomorrow, we'll have a quick chat now and then after the game I'm getting him naked, it'll be all about him, he's clearly been so good, he deserves a reward.

And I'm opening my mouth to talk to him and then I'm dragged helplessly down into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Burt Hummel:<strong>

Burt stared up at the ceiling restlessly. He couldn't sleep, again. Not a new thing since Kurt had gone, since Kurt had fallen fully under the power of that monster Paul Karofsky and his spawn of a son Dave.

He looks back at that moment in the Principle's and wonders why he even liked the man, at least the son had appeared agitated and upset, but Paul? Nothing, the snake was good at hiding what he really was. Why hadn't he seen any signs of what that man was, Kurt was visibly frightened of the kid, Burt should have realised the apple doesn't fall far from the tree then, he should have said something, done something to protect his son.

Sighing quietly he slips from the bed and goes to make himself some warm milk, Kurt's cure all for insomnia, for a brief moment a smile crosses his face, the memories of late nights holding his tiny son after they lost his mom, of learning just how much he loved that small kid, those blue eyes staring up at him as he reached trustingly for Burt's hand.

Sipping at the milk he stares out of the window, damn it, Kurt was out there all alone and vulnerable, please let Dave be gentle with him, please let the screams put him off, let him be less than a monster. Rubbing his face Burt scrubs at the tears there.

He has to hold onto the slim hope that Puck gives them, that in Gym class when he's changing Kurt has no bruises on his body, not one that Puck can see. When Kurt is wearing light coloured underwear Puck can see right through them and there are no bruises there either.

Such a slim hope but its all Burt has left.

Rinsing the glass Burt turns when a hand touches his shoulder, its Carole, he tries not to wake her up when this happens and she always follows him, checking that he's as okay as he can be.

Holding her he feels the tremble in his body. Taking his hand she leads him to the sofa, there's already a blanket there. How many times have they done this now? She never argues and he can see that this whole situation is killing her too she loves Kurt like he were her own son.

Laying down he smiles as she pulls the blanket up, he'll stay here for a few hours, in case Kurt comes home, in case he rings, just in case anything.

Closing his eyes Burt wonders if this time when he goes to cheer his other sons on there'll be a slender boy in the stands, if he could just talk to him, just hold him, just tell him how much he loves him.

Slowly but surely he slides into sleep, the slightest noise will wake him it has before, and maybe this time Kurt will the one making the noise.

Just please let Kurt be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Carole Hummel-Hudson:<strong>

Carole watches her husband fall asleep and she carefully smoothes out the blanket for him. She knows he'll be here all night now.

Checking all the doors and windows are secure, she stops and puts her head around the kid's door. The three little angels are sleeping soundly, lost in their simple childhood world, she envies them that peace, some times it would be so nice to live that straightforward life.

In the basement the three big kids are also asleep. Finn's flung his covers off again and his leg is sticking over the edge. Tucking him back in she kisses his cheek, her sweet yet often dim son is her pride and joy, people tend to think him stupid and then he'll surprise them with an amazing insight, she wishes people would see that side of him more often.

Puck is tangled in this covers hugging them like they will run away from him, murmuring to him so he will know she's there she tucks him in too. While she finds Sam is curled angelically on his side, so she reaches out and ruffles his hair, there now he's not left out.

Walking quietly up the stairs she goes back to bed and lays down on Burt's side. It's not the same as having him here, but she can smell him on the sheets.

Tossing and turning she gets to see the hands of the alarm clock crawl closer and closer to the point the alarm will ring and then it will be time to get up again.

Tomorrow is a big day for the boys, all those exams then the big game. The game. Will Kurt be there, she wonders, will he be allowed to go? The kids are good at spying on him but he's like a ghost they rarely see him, only really Puck in the two lessons they share.

And there is the treacherous hope, that maybe Kurt is okay, there aren't any obvious bruises on his body. Carole holds the knowledge close to her heart that there are other ways to wound someone, words can be terrible weapons in the wrong hands, and the boy, Dave, is a known bully, and he has to be smart to have gotten Kurt to leave the house and go and live with him, when Kurt was clearly afraid of Paul Karofsky.

Rolling on her side she wraps the covers around her suddenly chilled body, and tries to comfort herself with what happened during the last game, Finn didn't even have the ball and two of the opposing goons had thundered towards him. And Dave had gone out of his way to protect Finn, he took both of them down, he could have gone for one and left it at that, but he took on both of them. Was it a sign he was being nice to Kurt's family, or does he just like violence that much?

A memory of a man who liked violence too much rises to the surface, of the fist that lashed out for no reason, and the bruise that throbbed for a week on her face. She knew even then that she was worth so much more, please let Kurt know it too.

Staring at the clock her vision blurs as tears fall one by one to splash on to the pillow. Morning would be here soon and she'd have to put her happy face on and be there for everyone.

Maybe tomorrow one of the Glee kids would see him; maybe tomorrow things could change.

A/N: Again it's a one shot, for now, to see if it would be worth continuing or not. Are you interested to see what else is going on, after all you are limited to just Kurt's POV in GBK.


	2. Chapter 2

AU - Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Made as a companion story to Good Boy Kurt and will follow everyone else's POV except for Kurt's. All for added background illumination as the other story is obviously Kurt centric.

Rated M only

Warnings: Various adult themes, including abusive relationships, talk of rape, beatings, language etc... Not your thing, please move on… Plus it might help to read the other story to know what the hell is going on.

This Chapter covers Good Boy Kurt Chapter Two

**From the Other SideChapter Two**

**Dave**:

Slamming the door of the locker room open I stomp over to my locker and start checking the contents to make sure I have everything. Crap I overslept this morning, I was gonna wake up and talk to Kurt, I'll make time later and then I will make sure he sits next to me when we have those tests together this afternoon.

As usual the Glee kids ignore me and the other jocks give me a wide berth. Yeah that's right don't upset me, and I know from the way they're acting around me that I can get away with holding Kurt's hand, with walking him to class, smiling to myself I can't wait to be able to do that, to see that sweet smile on Kurt's face, he's such a romantic.

No one's got any slushy stains on them so my campaign from last year is still bearing fruit; the bullying is almost zero now. Humming some tune that Kurt is fond of I wander back out and start my unofficial patrol of the halls, gotta keep 'em safe for Kurt.

Passing the wheelchair kid Artie I notice he gives me a weird look but I don't bother to look back.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

She's spent extra time on her outfit today; she wants to look good to hide how upset she is. Everyone knows she hates tests, as if they are any kind of true scale of someone's talent, after all she is one hot sexy babe and clearly everyone else has trouble understanding that, except Kurt, he knew.

Determinedly she pushes that thought away and struts through the hallways, it's been months since she was last slushied and she isn't afraid to come to school anymore, it's nice. Now if she can just get her best friend back.

It's been almost a week since Mercedes last saw him and she absentmindedly listens as the school gears up for the big game tonight, all the boys are playing and stressing out over the tests, especially Sam, her heart flutters thinking about him, about his hand in hers.

Slurping on her slushy she mentally bitches at Coach Sylvester, not that anyone can prove a damn thing, and Mercedes wonders if she can get away with shoving tots up the woman's exhaust again.

Reaching her locker she's stunned when she realises he's here, Kurt is actually here and rooting around in his locker. She knows he won't look at her, that he'll simply flit off and leave her behind but she holds her breath anyway as if that will help to keep him here.

There is a brief Glee meeting scheduled for this morning anyway, some new tactic Zizes has come up with to get closer to Kurt, Mercedes can't wait to tell them all that she's had a sighting of him.

And then Kurt is closing his locker up and he's smiling, a happy smile, not the fake one he uses around other people, this is the sweet one that he rarely lets out and her heart starts to beat faster and swell with hope. Does this mean that Karofsky hasn't beaten him, hasn't laid one of those horrible fingers on her boo? Is Kurt happy because Karofsky will take his aggression out on other people tonight and leave Kurt alone?

Expecting Kurt to leave she's ecstatic when he turns to her and keeps on smiling, she can feel her own mouth slowly curving up too. Mind blanking she can't remember what the others said she had to do if Kurt reached out to her, something about keeping it simple and being friendly.

Shyly she says, "Hey Kurt," and tries to keep her voice gentle so she doesn't spook him.

"Hey 'Cedes," he says back, that smile still in place.

It's like this terrible thing hasn't happened, like they're meeting up just like they used to and she remembers all the silly things they've done, she wants that back, she wants it badly. And she doesn't know what to say to him now, how to keep it light and friendly, she doesn't dare ask him how he is, in case he has to lie to her.

Instead Kurt asks her "Has anyone ever told you just how utterly amazing you are?"

She can feel the blush bloom and scuffs her foot embarrassed at his words, "No." If she was so amazing she'd never have agreed to the slushy attack, and she'd have found a way to save him from Karofsky.

"Well you are 'Cedes," he sounds so confident, and he looks like he means every single word, "And if no one else can see it then it's their loss."

Biting her bottom lip she says, "Thanks Kurt," she's missed him so much. Who else looks at her this way? No wonder she once tried to date him, he is the best thing out there, okay maybe he and Sam are equally the best thing out there.

"I miss you," he says quickly and then he looks away from her, wrapping his arms around himself he seems to shrink in.

"I miss you too," she tells him honestly and smiles hopefully, he peeks up at her and whatever he sees much have reassured him because that smile comes back.

"I love the outfit, yellow really suits you," he ventures his opinion on her clothes and she knows she must look damn fine if Kurt Hummel approves.

She sasses him like she used to, "It's just natural talent," surely this is a good sign, that he is interacting with her and noticing things like clothes.

Ready to return the compliment she tries to find something outstanding about his clothes and fails, they are clearly from a mass market shop, there is some shape to them and she can see he's put weight back on, he's more healthy, still far too skinny of course, he could do with some meat on his bones.

He waves a hand and says, "It's all right 'Cedes, I know," and then he proceeds to tell her about the shops he is going to and they both shudder at the same time, which of course leads to them giggling at the same time.

Then he reaches out to her and she knows she's showing her surprise but she reaches out ready to be there for him, to help him, to shelter him, to care for him.

Suddenly he's pulling back and staring down, oh no, the slushy, a betrayed expression crosses his face and there is so much pain too that she wants to turn the clock back, to go to that fateful day and have a do over.

A second later he bolts and she calls out his name in vain, he doesn't look back.

Throwing the damn slushy away she hurries to Glee, she has to tell them what happened, she has to tell them she failed, rubbing at her face and her burning eyes she holds on to that hope he offered her when he reached out his hand.

Hold on Boo, she thinks, hold on, we'll get there, we're coming for you, no one hurts my boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong>:

Sitting there he thinks something must be wrong with his ears, because Zizes just said they should make friends with Karofsky, with the monster that took his brother away. He knows he's not super smart, but he's a leader and he's already failed once, he won't do it again.

"No," Finn says, "No way am I having anything to do with that…" words fail him again, he hates it when happens, Kurt would know the right word to use, he always did, he'd sigh and roll his eyes then he'd smile and he'd help, he always helped, no matter what he always helped Finn.

Even when Finn screwed up and didn't help him back.

"Yes," Lauren says, "We're not getting anywhere with just Kurt on his own, we need to make Karofsky think we're okay so we can get to Kurt," her voice has that tone which Finn knows is patience, like he's too stupid to understand.

The thought of being nice to that thing makes Finn feel sick, he went looking on the internet, he knows he shouldn't, after all Kurt's caught him on some very strange sites after Finn got lost and pressed the wrong button, Finn was too ashamed to admit that he got lost and let Kurt hold the browser history over his head instead. What he'd found this time really did make him sick, the young guy on the screen had screamed so loudly and he'd fought so hard, but the bastard still beat him, still tied him up, still raped him and Finn had fled to the bathroom to vomit.

Most jocks watched porn, most guys watched porn, but Finn knew the kind of porn Karofsky watched, so it means that is the kind of thing he was doing to Kurt, to Finn's little brother, his sweet if sarcastic and sometimes scary little brother. Only the fact Puck spied on Kurt in Gym class meant that maybe Karosky wasn't raping Kurt every single night, because Puck said there were no bruises, and if Karofsky raped Kurt there'd have to be bruises, because Kurt would fight, Kurt would always fight, Kurt was too strong, too stubborn not to.

"I'm not going be nice to Karofsky," Finn folds his arms and glares, doesn't she understand?

"Finn," she tries again, "He saved you on the football field, you've said it yourself he listens in when you talk about Burt's hospital visits, maybe you can reach out to the kid so he'll let you near Kurt. You pretend that everything is fine and then slowly we all get closer to Kurt and very slowly we can start to get Kurt away from him."

"She might have a point," Artie says as he wheels in, "I passed Karofsky as he came out of the locker room, he was humming 'Don't Stop Believing'."

Taking a deep breath Finn weighs it all in his mind, if only Kurt were here he was like really smart, he'd be able to help with this. Finn knows people look to him for leadership, he's screwed up before so he hedges, "We can give it a go, but we keep reaching out to Kurt, we don't stop that." Finn's tried everyday, every time he looks at his brother he tries to tell him with his eyes to come home, but every time Kurt lowers his head and runs away.

Finn remembers every word he yelled at Kurt, he wishes he could take every one of them back, why didn't Kurt realise that Burt loves him so damn much that Kurt will always be his son, that everyone just wants Kurt to come home.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman<strong>:

Puck leans back and acts like he's cool with it. He's not, he just wants to punch that motherfucker Karofsky out and snatch his bro and run. But Puck's grown up in a bad neighbourhood, he knows it doesn't work that way, plus he'd be sent straight back to Juvie and he really doesn't want that, it's one of the few things that actually scares him.

If smiling at Karofsky does the trick he'll do it, and he'll even take that bastard's cock up his ass to save Kurt, it won't be the first time he's been with a man, it won't be the first time things were rough, he's tough, he can survive it, and he needs to save his brother. He needs to save the boy who made his sister smile, and who calls Puck Noah like he matters, like he belongs.

He remembers standing on those steps watching the boy as he twirled laughing in a way he'd never heard before, it was carefree, it was happy and then Sarah giggled.

Yeah he'd do anything to get that Kurt back.

And then Mercedes that hot sexy piece of Diva momma runs into the room in a state saying she's seen Kurt. Everyone sits up and turns their attention to her.

She tells them everything and people look more hopeful, Puck doesn't dare let himself hope, this could be the last few bits of Kurt left, glancing across at Satan he sees the same thought in her eyes, she might be a bitch and evil but she cares for Kurt in her own way, and he sees the same glimmer that says she'd be 'nice' to Karofsky to get Kurt away from that kid.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans<strong>:

Standing there she looks so beautiful that Sam's heart speeds up, he thinks he loves her, he thinks he's an idiot for letting it all drift away. Mercedes looks so hopeful that Sam doesn't point out the silent exchange Puckerman and Santana just had.

It doesn't stop Sam hoping either, maybe there is something of Kurt left, maybe they can still get him back in time and help him heal. It won't be fast, it'll take longer than people think.

Sam misses his brother so much, it doesn't matter that they're not related; he feels so close to the boy, like he does his blood siblings. They'd gang up on Finn and Puck and foil whatever dumb plan the two jocks had come up with and laugh about it with Carole and Burt. Kurt would sit patiently and do Stacie's hair so nicely, he'd play cars with Stevie, he listen to Sam doing his impressions and smile sweetly even though Sam knows the impression is lame.

And Kurt was always ready to do to the cinema with Sam to sit through the next sci-fi film. The first time they'd gone Kurt had frowned at first until he got it and then he'd gotten caught up in it too. He'd thanked Sam for inviting him and they'd talked for hours about the plot, well Kurt had talked about the clothes, but it still counted. And best of all he'd sat through Avatar like a million times, he couldn't speak Navi but Sam wasn't going to hold that against him.

Finn isn't the only leader here so Sam stands up and goes to Mercedes' side. "I think we should try it, we try and be nice to Karofsky," he says as Mercedes gasps shocked and horrified, "And we keep reaching out to Kurt, we have to get him back."

Risking it Sam takes Mercedes' hand and leads her to one side, all to tell her about the new plan of course and the why's behind it, she doesn't like it but she nods and says she'll try. Reluctantly he lets go of her hand.

After that they all go their separate ways to their tests, he hates tests, he wishes Kurt were here to help him, to make the letters stop crawling over the page making no sense.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray<strong>:

Being a Senior and Head Cheerleader means she owns this school, or at least appears too, she learnt the lesson that fame and popularity is fleeting, that all too quickly she can become a loser, she might not have liked it but she gained friends, friends like Kurt.

Quinn is in the same room all this morning with Kurt, she'll spy on him and see if there is any difference please let Mercedes be right. Oh and she'd noticed Sam holding Mercedes' hand long after he should have let it go. First Berry steals Finn, and now Mercedes is taking Sam away. Sighing Quinn lets herself admit she doesn't really want him though the popularity he'd bring is enticing.

Letting go Quinn mentally promises to leave him alone so that Mercedes can have a shot at him, she owed her that much after Mercedes took her in when she was living with Puck.

Sitting bolt upright with perfect posture Kurt is at the front of the room, being popular Quinn has to sit at the back and her heart sinks, there is no change, he looks straight ahead and talks to no one.

Getting her phone out she taps out a quick message and waits for the teacher, damn that Karofsky.

The tests start and Quinn pays attention, she is going to get a scholarship and she is getting out of Lima to find the perfect husband to give her the perfect babies, babies she won't have to give up, so she needs these grades.

Occasionally she looks up to see Kurt diligently working his way through his own tests, she remembers study meetings at Mercedes' house when she was pregnant with Beth, and how Kurt would rub her feet for her, his biting cutting wit missing and a sweet gentle smile on his face instead.

In her hand her pen snaps so she picks up the next one, yes she can smile at Karofsky and play nice, right up until they got Kurt back and then she'll kick that monster to the curb, hard. She's not the bitch Santana is but she can come close to it.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I'm only human. And I'm doing my best to keep them all in character but it's hard bouncing from POV to POV.


	3. Chapter 3

AU - Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Made as a companion story to Good Boy Kurt and will follow everyone else's POV except for Kurt's. All for added background illumination as the other story is obviously Kurt centric.

Rated M only

Warnings: Various adult themes, including abusive relationships, talk of rape, beatings, language etc... Not your thing, please move on… Plus it might help to read the other story to know what the hell is going on.

* * *

><p>This Chapter covers Good Boy Kurt Chapter Three<p>

**From the Other Side Chapter Three**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong>

After Quinn's news the group had sunk into depression, in order to elevate that and to keep their motivation going Rachel rounded up her fellow Glee Club members so that they could all gain solace in each other's company. It has worked to a degree they are all united in talking to Kurt if he approaches them or at least smiling at him if he won't talk to them. Rachel has flat out refused to talk to Karofsky.

Noah and Santana say no one should approach Kurt if he's with Karofsky just in case the jock goes 'batshit', until Karofsky is sure none of them are a threat to his hold on Kurt, he has his hooks sunk deeply into Kurt and Rachel is currently working on a plan to appeal to Kurt's natural spirit of competition. He's battled her for every solo he can and she is confident that a slight push is all that's needed to remind him of his former glorious Diva mentality.

Rachel can admit to herself that part of her drive to get him back is because of his unique voice that is so annoyingly close to her own fantastical range, but the biggest part is because he's her friend and she cannot leave him to the monstrous whims of that Karofsky boy and his equally monstrous parents.

Stepping up to the piano she has a brief talk with Brad who nods that he knows this one, of course he does, the man is jewel born to play so wonderfully and to accompany her as she delights her friends with her talent.

Clearing her throat to get their attentions she smiles, she might not feel like smiling but as co-captain she will lead by example. "As we are all so despondent I will now cheer you up with a selection of songs that Kurt loves," they glare at her but she don't let that deter her, "The first one is 'Once Upon a December'," Rachel informs them.

"He loves that movie," Mercedes says sadly, "He always sings along to it, it's like he can't help himself."

And with that Rachel nods to Brad and the band begins to play.

The first strains of music float into the air and Rachel takes a controlled breath ready for her mark when a familiar and much missed voice sings from down the corridor, she can feel her jaw drop open in shock and when her heart speeds up in hope she turns to stare at the door, will he walk back in? Will she get her bitchy and overly fashion conscious friend back?

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson:<strong>

He loves Rachel, he really does, but sometimes he wonders how much she loves other people. He'd read the text from Quinn and his heart had broken all over again. He'd been looking forward to going home and telling Burt about Kurt talking to Mercedes, but now he doesn't want to get the man he thinks of as his father's hopes up only to dash them again.

And then as Rachel almost sings the first note Finn thinks he must have fallen asleep and he's dreaming because that's Kurt. Kurt is singing. Which means Kurt is totally nearby.

A murmur goes through everyone and they all turn to look, a few seconds later and Kurt drifts past the door dancing to the music and that angelic voice fills the corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang:<strong>

Sitting there he grips his girlfriend's hand and watches a gracefully body waltz past the door, the boy's face gazing into thin air as he moves to the music.

In the past Kurt had come up to Mike and asked for his advice with some dance steps Kurt was working on. At first Mike had only seen him as that gay kid and hoped he didn't get caught being in the same room as him, but as time went on Mike had come to appreciate the icy little diva, if he gave a compliment he always meant it and he'd looked at Mike and told him he was an amazingly good dancer. Mike had literally danced on air that practice and Mr Schue had patted him on the shoulder and congratulated him too.

Once Mike and Tina had become an item he'd seen more of Kurt, mostly around Tina's and he'd seen a very different side, a softer side, a sweeter side.

And when they'd found out how much Karofsky had been hassling Kurt, well there was nothing else to do but step up and tell the boy to leave Kurt alone. Mike had ended up landing on top of Artie and Sam had stepped in to save the day.

Mike wasn't that great with words, he was shy and he'd found his own way of self-expression in dance but there were no dance steps he could use to say how sorry he was that he hadn't done more for the smaller boy.

Glancing at Tina he clings to her hand and prays his friend will strut into the room and just announce he's back.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones:<strong>

Oh my God! It's him! She didn't imagine this morning like she'd begun to dread she had, he was here and he was singing, oh please god let him be okay.

Come on boo the door is just there, come back to us.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Schuster:<strong>

Putting down the pen he'd been using to grade papers Will hurries out of his office and smiles at the sound of Kurt singing. That boy was stubborn and headstrong and so very talented that he reminded Will a little of Rachel, but you could talk to Kurt and he tended to understand the universe didn't always revolve around him.

To this day Will still doesn't know what made Kurt leave Glee, he thinks the others picked on him about Dave, and Will has to admit he was worried too until he heard about Kurt collapsing in class and Will made sure that he spoke to the nurse to find out why. Poor Kurt, he always did take on too much and the sight of Dave acting like a mother hen and clucking over his small boyfriend brought a smile to the teacher's face. The way they looked at each other they were clearly in love and the fact that Kurt showed no fear of Dave in the slightest had eased Will's worries.

In the choir room Rachel was standing at the piano with her jaw open and Will always secretly enjoyed it when one of the other kids upstaged her, she was amazing but she had an amazing diva attitude to go with it, and at least she no longer had a crush on him though.

Striding forward Will walks after the dancing form as he sways around the other students, and Kurt sings so perfectly that Will wishes everyone could have the chance to hear him.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman:<strong>

Watching Mr Schue flit out of the door Puck shakes off his shock at hearing his little bro singing. He may have been hasty in dismissing Mercedes' overly hopeful news this morning, 'coz there has to be a lot of Kurt left if he's singing in school, the little peacock never could resist being the centre of attention.

And that might be the key to getting him back. Play nice with Karofsky and then pay attention to Kurt's singing and dancing, maybe get Mercedes' help with some pretty clothes and then tempt Kurt away from Karofsky.

It could work.

Almost as one they all move over to the door and then they start battling to all look around the door to see what happens next.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Schuester:<strong>

Kurt's miles away and smiling happily as the song comes to an end so Will reaches out a hand and lets it fall gently on that small but toned shoulder, Kurt practically leaps in the air and makes a sound suspicious like a dog's yelp.

Spinning on the spot the boy turns and those wide blue eyes take in Will standing there smiling, Will sees a moment of panic as the singer glances back at the choir room and it's as if he suddenly realises where he is.

Deciding to break the ice and test the waters to see if Kurt's interested in coming back Will asks, "Hi Kurt, how are you?" Belatedly he says, "I didn't mean to startle you, I guess you were miles away, somewhere nice I hope?"

For a moment those blue eyes unfocus and a genuine smile slides across the boy's face, Will doesn't get to see that smile often, "Hello Mr Schue, I'm fine thank you, and yes it was somewhere nice," the soft sigh is almost inaudible in the corridor.

Wanting to let Kurt know that he is always welcome Will tightens his grip on that shoulder, yes the boy has put the weight he'd lost back on, "Good, you know my office is always open if you need it."

Nodding the boy replies, "I'm sorry I interrupted your practice," and he looks down at his shoes.

It wasn't a practice and frankly Will wouldn't have cared if it was, "It's fine, in fact it was wonderful, its been too long since I've heard you sing, you nailed it perfectly," he did better than that, there had been a dream like quantity to Kurt's performance that made it out of this world. Guiding Kurt out of the flow of students so they didn't get in anyone's way Will says humorously, "It does Rachel good to be quiet and listen to someone else sing, especially when that singer is easily as good as she is," the girl would pitch a fit if she heard that and no doubt storm out but it was true.

And when Kurt frowns at Rachel's name Will knows that his students did something and a cold pit opens up in his stomach, what did they do?

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong>

Caught up in the doorway the Latino girl makes good use of her elbows to fight to the front, she almost makes it to the door when she overhears Mr Schue's comment about Rachel and she smiles to herself, the little hobbit needs a good put down now and again.

Santana's eye is caught for a moment by Artie, he's sitting in that damn chair like always, and he's craning his neck as if that'll help him see down the corridor. Her heart squeezes and she roughly pushes it aside, she doesn't care for him, he's just a dumb boy she can bend to her will, a boy who will be good and help her keep Britt, that's all he is too her.

And if she says it enough it might be true.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Schuester:<strong>

Changing the subject Will asks "So will I see you at the big game tonight? It'll be nice to sit and catch up with you," he likes finding out about his students and always tries to help them out if they are in a jam, "We can watch as David flattens the other team," he offers and remembers Shannon making a joke about only fielding the boy because he'd mow the opposition down.

Blinking in surprise the question has caught Kurt off guard and he shakes his head, "Err, no. David forbade me from going and ordered me to stay home."

That's a strange way to put it and Will files that one away for now, he knows that Kurt can be a bit overly dramatic, "Oh that's too bad, maybe another time," and he watches as Kurt just nods and says nothing.

A little anxious Will rattles on talking about the last few games, maybe he should talk to Shannon and Emma, get their feedback on this, after all he can be a bit blind about things.

Behind him Will can hear his students fighting in the doorway, sometimes he wonders how he ended up with them and then has to remind himself that he volunteered for this.

Kurt is clutching some sheets of paper and Will asks, "More school work?" He knows how studious the boy can be and wonders what he's brushing up on.

"No Mr Schue," Kurt says and holds them out for Will to take, "They are new recipes I found, I thought I could try them out. It's hard to make interesting and varied meals on a budget, I've found a few sites that specialise in them and they've posted new ones."

Poor Kurt, Will is still shocked that things have ended so badly between father and son, though Kurt seems to have adjusted if the little domestic scene of Kurt and Dave in the connivance store was anything to go by, but then Kurt always was more mature and self sufficient than the boys his age.

Scanning the recipes Will finds one for chicken in tomato, "Oh wow this sounds really good, what site did you say these are from?" He says, "I admit I'm eating way too much junk food than is good for me, I think it is the cooking for one, I just don't feel up to it most nights." The apartment is echoingly empty and Will finds it saps his strength to do anything when he gets home.

"I'll write it down for you, you can go back and look at some of the older ones too," Kurt pulls a notebook out and scribbles the address down. "There you go, you might want to check out some of their singles tips, like batch cooking once a month and freezing all of the food, so you only have to warm it up to eat when you want it, saves on cooking during the week."

Bossy as ever Kurt hands the piece of paper over and Will hides his amused smile at being pushed around by a child. He knows he's going to share the advice with Shannon though, she's been complaining about cooking for herself, saying she's bored with all the recipes she's got. "Thanks," he tells Kurt, "I'll check it out that's a really good idea."

He's glad the subject came up because he gets another of those rare sweet smiles, inspired Will tries to keep the conversation going over other shops and bargains and then Kurt wrinkles his nose in mild horror.

Laughing Will apologises, "I should have known better than to try and talk fashion with you Kurt."

"I'm sorry," the fashionata says in that haughty superior tone, "I know that you don't have a lot of money, but those vests," a shudder goes through that thin body. "I mean I've taken over buying David's clothes for him and I'm slowly weaning him off polo's, he wont go for all of my ideas but we are making progress on his wardrobe, however limited our options are by monetary constraints."

Drawing himself up the teen gestures to himself in that over the top way he does and Will struggles to hide another smile, "My own outfits are not to the high standards I would like but I have to buy with an eye to them lasting, and I'm also saving towards a sewing machine so that eventually I will be altering things to my heart's content." Kurt grasps his hands together and practically dances on the spot as he bounces on his heels, "Oh for that joyous day."

Which jogs Will's memory, "Mercedes said she talked to you this morning and that your fashion sense was still in good working order, even if you couldn't fully apply it to yourself," Will had overheard snatches of their meeting though they've been shutting him out lately, so he'd ambushed her on the way to her test, Will grins at Kurt and tells him, "Her words not mine."

His mouth makes an "o" shape, like he's startled and starts to blush, and when Kurt blushes it blooms across his whole face, a lot of girls would kill for that milk maid complexion.

Unhappily Will backtracks in case he's offended Kurt, "I didn't mean to upset you Kurt, and she seemed really happy that you spoke to her. I know she misses you and she practically skipped into the choir room before the tests she was that happy about it."

Frowning Will starts by saying, "I do wish you'd never fallen out in the first place and I really hope you two can patch it up," oh no, Kurt was looking even more upset so Will quickly tacked on, "And here is me lecturing you and trying to tell you what to do, I'm sorry Kurt I know what an incredibly thoughtful and deeply private young man you are, I'll stop prying now."

Will had learnt the hard way that kids like Finn where open and happily came to you, while those like Puck and Kurt only did so when things were so wrong and falling apart that they literally had no choice.

Strangely a thoughtful expression passes over that pale face and Kurt smiles at Will happily, "It's fine Mr Schue and thank you."

"You're welcome," and then he catchs sight of someone walking down the corridor towards them scowling, "Hello David," Will greets the jock having not missed the loving look Kurt had given the bigger boy.

"Hi," Kurt shyly says glancing up at his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave:<strong>

If been searching for Kurt for twenty freaking minutes and I'm getting really worried, then I happen to pass near the choir room and spot him talking to Mr S. Oh thank god he's okay. They're both standing there smiling and talking but I hurry over anyway just in case the Gleeks have pulled another stunt on Kurt.

If they have they are gonna feel the 'Fury' this time. Kurt's been through enough.

The dreamy loving smile Kurt gives me makes my heart skip a beat and my legs wobble as I get nearer. And my day is suddenly looking up, things must be better between us if he's smiling at me like that.

When my boyfriend looks up at me from under his eyelashes and greets me my breath catches in my throat and my brain shuts down, he's so fucking beautiful. Blinking I somehow regain the power of speech and I can feel my scowl melting away under the happy reassurance of Kurt's steady adoring gaze.

How the fuck was I lucky enough to land him?

"Hey babe, Mr Schue," I answer them and I'm curious so I ask him, "What are you doing outside the Gleek club?"

Have those losers actually grown a pair and asked him to come back? Will he finally get a chance to sing and dance and gossip the way he loves to?

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I'm only human. And I'm doing my best to keep them all in character but it's hard bouncing from POV to POV.

I refuse to promise how often I'll update this one, its tough to write.


	4. Chapter 4

AU - Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Made as a companion story to Good Boy Kurt and will follow everyone else's POV except for Kurt's. All for added background illumination as the other story is obviously Kurt centric.

Rated M only

Warnings: Various adult themes, including abusive relationships, talk of rape, beatings, language etc... Not your thing, please move on… Plus it might help to read the other story to know what the hell is going on.

* * *

><p>This Chapter covers Good Boy Kurt Chapter Four<p>

**From the Other Side Chapter Four**

* * *

><p><strong>Will Schuester<strong>:

"Kurt gave us an unexpected concert," Will tells Dave and smiles at Kurt, his hand is still resting on the boy's shoulder and he can feel the muscles tense which is strange, "It was a lovely surprise to hear him singing and then to catch glimpses of him waltzing past the choir room doors."

And then Will sees Kurt duck his head almost guiltily as Dave says, "Hmm, he did, did he?" The boy's voice is completely neutral and Will can't pick anything up from it.

Uncertain Will continues, "Yes, it was a lovely rendition of Once Upon a December, and it suited Kurt's versatile vocal range perfectly."

He's so used to working with kids that are interested it music that he's taken aback when David's face remains blank so Will translates it for him, "It means he was awesome," and then Dave nods in understanding.

"He sings a lot at home," Dave says and Will can well imagine that, Kurt is one for bursting into song whenever the mood takes him.

"Then you are lucky," Will tells Dave, "Kurt is an amazing singer, he is always a pleasure to listen to," smiling at the smaller boy he's shocked when Dave pulls him away and Kurt almost staggers into the jock. Suddenly Will's a lot more worried about Kurt but he pushes it away for now and tries to act like everything's okay, no need to upset people for no reason, and Shannon will be in the locker room, he'll go talk to her.

The rumours he's heard about the Karofsky family are surely an exaggeration, but it can't hurt to bring Dave's possessive actions to her attention, just in case.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Shit, I shouldn't have done that, and I brace to take Kurt's weight as he steadies himself against me. Fuck I just wasn't thinking when Mr S touched him like that I just reacted. Come on get a grip Dave, Mr S wouldn't hurt him on purpose, he'd try and protect him. Kurt's said he trusts him, even if Mr S never noticed Kurt getting dumpster dived.

And then Kurt uses the proximity as an excuse to run his hands over me, sneaky little bitch, so I ask him "You alright babe?" He nods at me and straightens up but somehow ends up leaning in and when he gazes up at me with those eyes all dreamy I can feel my heart melt, and I those lips are oh so kissable.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Schuster<strong>:

Clearing his throat Will asks, "Are you all right Kurt?"

Smiling Kurt tells him, "Yes I'm fine," giving Dave a sweet look he then says, "David can be very protective of me, and he knows I don't always like to be touched by people, I guess he didn't realise you are one of the few I trust and so don't mind." And Will almost buys it but he decides to reserve judgement and listens as Kurt goes on to say, "And you are a teacher, and I must say one of the nicest and caring ones here. We really appreciate that you have accepted us as a couple."

Waving away the compliment Will pretends to have accepted Kurt's explanation so he smiles at Dave, "Well, I'm glad to see someone in this school standing up for Kurt," and then he adds, "Now if either of you boys have any and I mean any concerns my office is always open to you," and that last was aimed Kurt.

"Thanks Mr S, and I am sorry," Dave says, "Guess I got carried away. And you are right it is awesome when Kurt sings."

Trying to keep the atmosphere light Will talks about the film and then he notices a lot of unspoken communication going on, and Kurt's shoulders have relaxed and Will thinks he have overreacted to Dave's actions earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong>:

There were too many people and he couldn't see out of the door, for once his height wasn't helping him and he'd heard Karofsky's voice, which meant he could be hurting Kurt right now.

Fuming Finn presses further into the bunch of people and tries to lean.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Okay well that just proves Mr S needs glasses, he's let that go for now, of course it helps that Kurt knows how to put him at ease. So I listen as Mr S goes on about the film and I recognise it.

Kurt went on about it so much that I'd agreed to watch it with him, he'd been so excited and I'd thought it was okay but there was this one piece of music he loved the most. Indulging him I'd waltzed him around the room and after listening to him sing it so many times I found myself singing it too.

God his eyes were so big and they gazed at me with so much love I'd kissed him and one thing lead to another, and then he was in our bed, both of us naked, his soft sighs, the way his body moved and arched into my hands. Rainbows from his nightlight flickered and illuminated him, and those sweet, sweet cries that had fallen from his lips.

Fuck, just thinking about it is making me hard again, and then my little puppy decides to tease me, he glances up at me and then twists his hip just enough to rub against my cock and I have to bit my lip to stop the groan and I give him a look that promises payback. It makes his mouth twitch into a smile.

Oh yeah I'm gonna make him scream tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans<strong>:

An elbow hits his back but he stands firms, he's not going to back down. He can hear Karofsky but he can't see anything, there's too many people.

Shifting he tries to get closer.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Schuester<strong>:

As fascinating as they are to watch, Kurt's being a lot less subtle than he thinks he's being, so Will agrees that the white bat is cool, and then changes the subject, honestly teenagers, they act like they invent everything, including hormones.

"Good luck in the match tonight David, I'm sure you won't need it, Shannon tells me you've been on top of your game in practice and keeping it there," she'd also said the guys used to hassle him for being gay until she set them up and let David flatten them all.

Blinking the boy recovers from Kurt's distractions, "Um, thanks. And I'm trying really hard to do good in practice," shrugging he says, "Coach says I'm doing okay, just hope I can bring it to the match. If we can beat these guys we have a really good shot at taking the Championship again this year."

Shannon had mentioned that this team was one of the top five in the running for the Championship.

"Well I plan on being there tonight to cheer you on, it's a pity Kurt can't be there to do the same, but he said he was staying home tonight. It would have been nice to have someone to sit with me and Emma," oh sweet Emma, "We could chat and catch up," Will smiles and waits.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

I didn't think of that, I could leave Kurt with some teachers and none of the kids would mess with him. I wouldn't have to worry about him getting beaten up when I wasn't there.

Miss P is a harmless little mouse but she'd be cool with Kurt, and Mr S has always shown concern.

"Maybe..." I hesitate, maybe he could, he'll fuss about not having anything to wear but he'd be out of the house and mingling again.

And then I hear a bunch of dicks messing around behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex Marshall<strong>:

Laughing Alex is feeling good, today the Titans were gonna kick butt, then he can go to a party and get it on with some fine looking cheerios.

Spotting a familiar figure he and the guys go up to Karofsky, and the dude is built, those shoulders always catch Alex's eye, he's talking to the Spanish teacher, but they clap him on the back anyway and tell him how the other team suck 'coz they're a bunch of fairies.

"Dude, you coming to the party after?" Alex asks like they're friends.

"Sure, it's traditional after a win," Karofsky boasts back.

"Heard there'll be a few of those new cheerleaders there," Alex holds his hands up and says, "Obviously the main team have first dibs."

Karofsky just snorts, "I'll pass thanks, and I won't be staying too late."

Stunned Alex stares at him and then notices the slim figure of a boy standing next to Karofsky. A boy with brown hair and blue eyes, oh yeah that's Hummel, the kid Karofsky's shacked up with, damn Alex keeps forgetting Karofsky's gay, he doesn't act like he's a faggot, he's manly.

"Yeah I can see why," damn there was something about that kid that pushed Alex's buttons more than any girl did, he'd caught himself staring at that very fine butt as it sauntered past more than a few times. "Catch you later Karofsky," he yells back at them as he wanders off with his friends and tries to put the thought of a naked Kurt Hummel out of his mind, 'coz he's not gay, he's just a bit confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

"Jerks," I pull Kurt in closer to me, and I know my answer, "Thanks for the offer of watching him for me but he's staying home, and going nowhere near any of those idiots."

There is something about that mouthy kid that bothers me and my brain kinda goes ping whenever he's around. Kurt's too sweet to be anywhere near them.

And my babe slides an arm around me, hiding the movement under the letterman I'm wearing, he hates that coat but has stopped bitching at me about it. He's so warm that I relax again.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman<strong>:

Fuck, there were too many people and Puck shoves an elbow out, if Karofsky goes apeshit out there they'd need him at the front to slow that animal down, so he should be at the front.

Angry and frustrated Puck pushes forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Schuester<strong>:

Dave's reaction had been protective of Kurt, and Kurt had looked a little upset at the jocks, of course they hadn't been nice about homosexuals and then the way that one boy had looked at Kurt.

"Maybe another time then," Will says not pushing it.

Dave grunts and says, "Maybe," interestingly Kurt stays quiet and lets Dave make the decision.

Trying to engage Kurt in conversation again Will tells Dave about the recipes and Dave smiles, "Something good in there to eat babe?"

Nodding Kurt says "Yes a few things and I think I can adapt the others," and as Kurt shrugs Will can see the arm that Kurt's put around Dave's waist, "They're only simple recipes but they are nutritious and tasty."

They share another long look and Will smiles to himself, he's glad that Kurt's found someone, the poor boy had always been left out on his own, there weren't a lot of openly gay people in Lima.

"And of course it's great to hear that Kurt and Mercedes are talking again," Will tells Dave.

Stiffening Dave's eyes widen and Kurt goes back to staring at the floor, and with that Will's worry comes flooding back again, "Talking huh?" Dave says.

Clearly the couple haven't talked themselves since it happened so Will helpfully supplies the information about how happy Mercedes had been when she'd skipped into the choir room before the first tests this morning, "I've not seen her that happy and excited in months. Apparently Kurt paid her a few compliments and mentioned how fabulous she looked, which she always does." Her and Kurt are a little too obsessed with fashion but it had always brought them closer together in the past.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany Pierce<strong>:

Crushed with the others Britt watches bemused as her friends start pushing and shoving each other, which is strange because all they had to do was saw the doorway like the cartoons to get it bigger and they could all fit.

Her foot begins to slip and she wonders if the fairies greased the floor again as she tumbles into the body next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes<strong>:

Shifting from foot to foot Mercedes wishes these idiots would get out of her way, her little boo was out there, and then the door is suddenly empty and a giant pile of Glee kids fills the corridor.

Stepping out after them she turns to see Kurt standing there an amused expression on his face, with a hint of 'They're all crazy' mixed in.

Artie wheels out after her and they both wave, when Kurt waves back she smiles.

"We gotta go, don't want to be late," Karofsky says and tugs Kurt down the hallway after him, as he rounds the corner Kurt gives her a smile and she hopes he's going to okay and that Karfosky doesn't hurt him.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Schuester<strong>:

He sighs and helps his kids disentangle themselves and stand up. Honestly he couldn't leave them alone for five second before they got themselves into trouble.

And he was down one kid, making his excuses and wishing them well he goes to find Emma and Shannon.

Just in case.

* * *

><p><strong>Artie Abrams<strong>:

He didn't like the way Kurt had just followed after Karfosky but at the same time he couldn't see any fear in Kurt either, and Artie knows he's not good at picking up on people's feelings all the time but Kurt hadn't been upset.

As Mr Schue left Artie turns his chair and says, "Okay my test is with Kurt and Karofsky I'll go spy on them and report back before the game," waving he goes to wheel away and then finds Puck holding his chair.

"Dude be careful, I know you look like you're not dangerous but Karofsky might not look at it that way, don't upset him," Puck says and Artie still can't believe that the school's badass is his friend and cares about him.

"I'll be fine, I promise I'll just sit there," like he always does, "And I can watch Kurt, he'll probably sit in front again like he did this morning."

Puck lets go of his chair and this time it's Santana who stops him, leaning towards him she puts her hands on her hips and not for the first time Artie wonders how he managed to grab a tiger by her tail, "Yeah well make sure you do, Britt'll be unhappy if anything happens to you," she bitches.

Nodding he rolls out of the room and into the corridors, something was weird with Santana lately, she was being less horrible, shrugging he keeps going, oh well as long as she doesn't hurt Brittany things should work out fine.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I'm only human. And I'm doing my best to keep them all in character but it's hard bouncing from POV to POV.

I refuse to promise how often I'll update this one, its tough to write. And sorry it if bounced about too much.


	5. Chapter 5

AU - Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Made as a companion story to Good Boy Kurt and will follow everyone else's POV except for Kurt's. All for added background illumination as the other story is obviously Kurt centric.

Rated M only

Warnings: Various adult themes, including abusive relationships, talk of rape, beatings, language etc... Not your thing, please move on… Plus it might help to read the other story to know what the hell is going on.

* * *

><p>This Chapter covers Good Boy Kurt Chapter Five<p>

**From the Other Side Chapter Five**

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

The feel of Kurt's neck under my hand is distracting and I nod absentmindly at people yelling out the customary "Good Luck" at us. Like luck has anything to do with it, working hard and training is what gets you through, luck only tips things towards you, gives you an opportunity that you have to be ready to take.

Beside me Kurt is smiling happily and more than one of the guys walking past eyes him up so I glare and they jump out of my way. Do they not get that he's mine and I don't share?

Assholes.

When we get to the classroom I nudge him to one side near the lockers and he smoothly changes direction obedient to my whims like a good little puppy.

And then he says, "I'm sorry David," those eyes of his huge and full of his apology.

Racking my brains I can't think of anything he's done so I ask him "For what babe?"

One of those slender shoulders rises and falls as he says, "The singing, talking to Mercedes and Mr Schue and not prying about that has been bugging you," and I don't know why he would apologise for and of that but he clearly means it, "I'm trying to be unobtrusive and stay in the background for you, I don't want you to have to get into fights over me."

Suddenly some of his recent behaviour and withdrawal is making sense so I ask him, "Is that why you've been so quiet in school since you moved in and left Glee?"

He nods and I just wanna hug him so much, he's a fucking pain in the ass and hides stuff from me but he still loves me and I can breathe easier now and plan a way to guide us through this, "I know you've been hassled a lot because of me, I'm trying to help," he says and as always he puts others first and himself last, "It's not like I can help you beat people up when they pick on you." He's such a boy sometimes, I can take care of myself, have done for a while.

"Oh babe," I tell him, "I thought you just needed time because of your dad and Glee, I didn't realise you were so subdued because of that too," see that is why you need to keep me in the freaking loop. I put my arm around him and pull him closer, he does that cute thing with his hands and they lie flat on my chest.

"I was trying to give you room Kurt, I know you've had a lot to deal with," and those bastards better have a good reason for hurting him like that, to cheer him up I tell him, "Once I got outted the first thing I wanted to do was show you off and brag about the honey I managed to catch," let the other jocks brag about the bitches they score with I got me the real deal.

His face turns red and he bites his lip, "Honey?"

Laughing at his obliviousness I tease him, "Fishing for compliments? Don't you know just how beautiful you are, how hot, how unbelievable amazing?" I'm fairly certain he doesn't he's strangely blind to his own attractiveness, "I'm still in a daze that you want me, let alone love me."

His pupils dilate and he gives me a shy smile, so I know I got the romance bit right, why do guys struggle with it, you just gotta let the softer stuff out and mean it. Playing with his hair he says softly and breathily, "I can't help it if you're such a good catch David."

* * *

><p><strong>Julie Swartz<strong>:

She's running late and she has just enough time to grab a few things from her locker except there's some dumb jock and his bimbo leaning against it.

Nervously he clears her throat and says "Excuse me," and when the jock turns round she thinks she going to faint, it's Karofsky and he has such a scary reputation she freezes in place.

The guy moves and the person he's currently got his arm around is forced to step backwards which is when Julie realises it's a boy. And not just any boy, it's Kurt Hummel, suddenly the rumours about them are more believable.

"T...Thank you," she squeaks and quickly grabs her things from the locker but as she steps back a few pens escape to fall on the floor.

Bending down Kurt picks them up and offers them up to her a kind smile in place, and when she takes them she's stunned and can't stop herself from saying, "OH! Your hand is so soft," his smile gets bigger and she loses herself in his eyes, oh god why does he have to be gay?

He's saying something about hand creams, he's supposedly an expert and she gazes at him adoringly while her stomach flutters and her hand tingles, "T..thank you Kurt."

A movement and she realises that Karofsky is watching her and it's clear he knows what's going through her head so she somehow manages to say good luck and runs for her life.

Only when she's around the corner does she slow down and then goes in search of her friend to tell her all about her near death experience and being touched by an angel.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Snorting at her crush on my boyfriend I turn my attention to Kurt who's watching me in amusement so I tell him, "Oh I still got it."

"Yes darling," he agrees indulging me, "Because freshman are SO hard to intimidate when you are such a badass senior," he sasses me slightly and his hands are back up on my chest.

Chuckling at his words I steer us back on track, "Hmm, now where were we? Oh yeah I'm such a good catch..." Which doesn't make that much sense what with my family and shit like that, "But seriously Kurt, from now on I'm not hiding you. Screw 'em all," they can all drop dead, "If they don't like it we can transfer any damn where we please, we don't have to stay in this hellhole."

Shocked he looks like I've just sucker punched him, "Leave?"

"Yeah," I tell him and scuff my foot looking down at it. "I really thought that your dad would have relented by now," and god I really thought he loved his son and would swallow his pride, "That the Gleeks would be falling over themselves to get you back," 'coz I might not know music but Kurt's voice is like an angel's. "I knew the jocks would be assholes, and yeah they did pick on me a bit," which means the fuckers ambushed me, "But after I took out most of the hockey team in practice," and that was seriously fun, "And flattened half the football team," I have no idea how Az pulled that off but I owe him big time, "They've backed off a bit," and are currently in another zip code. Hugging Kurt closer I murmur, "I've had other people to talk to, even if most of it is testosterone ridden crap about girls," and really what the hell do I want with a girl? I like guys, and I've got Kurt, so I'm good.

* * *

><p><strong>Artie Abrams<strong>:

Pausing by the door he bends down and fiddles with his shoelace and keeps an eye on the two boys pressed up against the lockers. Kurt is listening to Karofsky with a thoughtful look and the jock is looking at the smaller boy with a very soft and gentle look.

Artie hopes this means Kurt isn't in trouble and wheels himself into the classroom picking a spot near the front so that Kurt will be forced to sit near him.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

"But you?" I tell Kurt "You've been stuck with just me and that ain't right. Of the two of us you need people the most," he loves to be around people. "If they can take good care of you I'm more than happy to leave you with Mr S and Miss P, you can talk music and stuff. It'll be nice for you to get out of the house and socialise," I smile at him as his eyes light up a little I don't think he realises how isolated he's become so I tell him, "A few of the cheerleaders have already asked me if you're going to the party tonight, they wanted to gossip and chat girly things with you," and they did ask me though they said I couldn't keep him hidden away forever.

"Oh," he says softly and this face falls, "I'm such an idiot sometimes David," god I love the way he says my name and he presses closer, "Considering we've been cohabitating for a couple of months I thought I'd done something wrong these last few weeks or you'd gotten bored with me and it turns out you're just giving me room," like I could get bored of him. He's staring dreamily up into my eyes and I can feel myself start to drown in their depths as I stare back, then he casts his eyes down to my mouth and back up hinting at me before saying huskily, "So tonight after the party..."

Kurt's never this forward, I kinda like it at the moment but he needs to know his place and as much as it's soothing my fears about him leaving me I have to keep discipline up. Leaning forward I turn his face towards the lockers and whisper into his ear taking control of this part of the conversation, "Well... Tonight I'd better get home to find you naked in bed, with cuffs on, and a small little plug inside you," I love watching him put those things in. "Make sure there's a few condoms and some lube in the bathroom, as well as some lube to hand in the bathroom."

Just the thought of getting my hands on him is making my blood boil, and he's going to be used within an inch of his life, already my brain is planning the what and the when, the anticipation building steadily inside of me.

A gasp from Kurt and I monitor the signs of his enjoyment and I decide to tease him further, "Oh my sweet Kurt, you've really been so good and not touched yourself once," he rests his head on the crux of my shoulder as I let my breath run across the sensitive parts of his neck and ear, "Well then someone deserves a reward. I'll have to think of something suitably good, just think of all the possibilities," and Kurt unconsciously curls his hands in my t-shirt.

Now I just have to let his imagination work on him and he'll be more than ready by the time I get home. I really like pushing his buttons like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Scott Cooper<strong>:

Passing by he notices Karofsky with someone, oh shit it's the Hummel kid, who's pressed by against the jock by that big arm wrapped around him and Scott can't help but notice just how much smaller the little fairy is.

Then he winces 'coz his big bro Drew had ripped into him last night about the Karofsky's and Scott hated that Drew had looked at him like he was the same kinda scum, the way Drew'd backed him up against the kitchen wall and then described the list of injury's Gabriel Karofsky's wife had been admitted to ER with, and then Drew had ripped into Scott about why being gay didn't matter.

Hurrying past Scott goes to his classroom and sits near the back like he's supposed to but he remembers when Karofsky slammed him into him during practice and he sickly wonders what chance Hummel would stand fighting the bigger boy off.

It's not a good thought and he's beginning to feel ashamed of leaving anyone alone with a Karofsky when they're interested in them, 'coz Scott's been part of the Faith since high school he should know better.

So he's made a plan about tonight and he has to pull this off, he can't stand Drew judging him like that, he will do better.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

"Master," Kurt moans into my ear and the jolt goes right through me to my dick, I also forget that Kurt can be very playful, another bonus in our relationship, not that I'm gonna let him get away with it.

"Oh you teasing little bitch," I whisper and he shivers, "I'm going to make you moan that over and over again until your eyes roll back in your head and you come apart in my hands," then he gives an almost inaudible whine of pleasure and keeping this promise of payback is going to be fun.

"Now behave, we're at school," I unfairly scold him and he glares at me. "And if you want to talk to Mercedes go ahead," I give him permission in case he's not sure and then expand on it, "Really babe, you know I don't mind you singing in that little club. Christ watching you do your thing at all those assemblies made me so damn hard, plus I used to sneak into the auditorium to listen to you," he sounds amazing when he's singing.

Trailing a finger on my t-shirt he says, "Thank you," then he tells me his version of events, "...And so I saw the slushy and panicked. I'm so embarrassed, what on earth does she think of me, except that I'm crazy?" he buries his face in my neck again.

Struggling against the laugh I have to let it out, "Oh honey, life is never dull with you," seriously how does he do it? "How can you be one of the most practical dudes I've ever met and still be such a drama queen?" The sight of him in overalls does strange things to me and I adore him speaking grease monkey to me. "Hopefully she's realised what an idiot she was to slushy you in the first place," and she was an idiot, "And it's eating at her." To reassure him I remind him, "And if Mr Schue was right she was happy to talk to you, so she'll want to do it again."

He brightens at that and has such a trusting look that I growl out protectively, "But if any of them ever do that to you again they will regret it until the day they die, got it babe?"

"Yes David," he agrees, "So I can talk to Mercedes if she wants to talk to me?"

"Yes," I tell him firmly letting him know I'm cool with it.

"Yay!" He dances on the spot too keyed up to stay still, "Suddenly today is the best day ever!" And suddenly it is, my sub is safe and happy, life is good.

"Cool, I'm glad you're happy," I smile at him and rest my hand on his neck feeling the catch of the collar he's made, a collar that tells the world he belongs to me. "Now come on, we don't want to miss our tests," I guess I'll have to be the responsible one and I pull him unresistingly into the classroom he even manages a strut while he walks in.

Then he tries to make his way to the front of the class but the barest pressure from me makes him stop, Christ he's so responsive to me, as I guide him a little forcefully to the back of the class he raises his eyes questioningly but does as he's told.

Pulling the seat on the end out I push him down and say "Sit," he sits and as Az gives him a long look Kurt drops his eyes. Getting between then I drop into my chair and greet my ex brother.

"What's he doing here?" Z asks full of curiosity.

"Gotta keep him out of trouble somehow," I shrug trying to act like this is an everyday thing, which it should be, why the hell shouldn't I be able to sit next to my boyfriend? "Besides I missed him today," and that is the only heads up I'll give them that I'll be hanging around Kurt more.

* * *

><p><strong>Azimio Adams<strong>:

He's not happy that the little bitch is hanging around his bro. Jesus if his bro was that desperate for sex there have to be other guys out there that'd be interested in him, D was a stud those gay guys should be lining up to sleep with him.

Z still has no idea what D see's in the boy, he's almost a freaking girl, but this is his bro so he smiles and ignores the Hummel kid and starts talking about the game tonight, it's been too long since he's spoken more than a few words with D and he misses him.

Anyway the kid should be happy someone like D is into him, he's such a fucking ice queen its a shock anyone wants to touch him. Though Z is really worried about D and any retaliation the Karofsky clan decide to dish on him, he wonders if tonight he can get the jocks to agree to a radical idea, he's not got high hopes but he's gotta try for D's sake.

He puts the fact that Kurt dropped his eyes and acted submissive out of his mind, there is no way his bro is gonna turn out like the K family from hell, nah, D'd be good to the boy, take care of him, Hummel's just being respectful for once.

* * *

><p><strong>Strando<strong>:

Listening to them talk about the game he turns and joins in though he's careful not to let his eyes stray to Kurt, he doesn't like the way the kid just did as he was told and didn't fight back.

Or how he's just sitting there quietly.

Karofsky reaches out and places a hand on the boy's leg and Hummel takes it without a word.

And this is Kurt fucking Hummel, the kid that took everything the jocks could dish out and then strutted off like he owned the whole place and the jocks were just too dumb to understand how they should be bowing down to him.

Strando remembers the stories when he joined the Faith, and he remembers overhearing D and Z talking 'bout how Gabe was actually worse than anyone realised, hell he'd seen more than enough bruises on D's body to know the kid was getting beaten at home, so it's not a big leap to assume he could do the same to Kurt.

Tonight, he has to act tonight, the others have to back him, they have to or else he's gonna have to go to the older ones and beg, then the jocks will have to help, if it's not already too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Artie Abrams<strong>:

Well damn.

Texting Santana to let her know he's safe and not in a coma from Karofsky beating him within an inch of his life he keeps an eye on Kurt who is sitting at the back but is wisely keeping to himself and not encouraging the other jocks to gang up and hurt him.

Karofsky reaches out and puts his hand on Kurt's leg and Artie knows Kurt well enough to see the slight relaxation in his slim shoulders, he clearly feels better the bigger boy touched him.

Hmm, interesting.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I'm only human. And I'm doing my best to keep them all in character but it's hard bouncing from POV to POV.

I refuse to promise how often I'll update this one, its tough to write.

I've no idea what Stando's first name is, so he's stuck with Strando.


	6. Chapter 6

AU - Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Made as a companion story to Good Boy Kurt and will follow everyone else's POV except for Kurt's. All for added background illumination as the other story is obviously Kurt centric.

Rated M only

Warnings: Various adult themes, including abusive relationships, talk of rape, beatings, language etc... Not your thing, please move on… Plus it might help to read the other story to know what the hell is going on.

* * *

><p>This Chapter covers Good Boy Kurt Chapter Six<p>

**From the Other Side Chapter Six**

* * *

><p><strong>Strando<strong>:

He's acting like he's into the conversation, and he is, 'coz the game rocks but Hummel hasn't moved yet and the boy admits to himself he's more worried than he realised. And then the kid finally moves and starts setting up his pens on his desk in that prissy little way he does and Strando lets out a quiet sigh of relief.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Behind me Kurt gives in to his need to over prepare and starts putting his pens out on the desk, what's weird is Strando the big dumb douche was watching him and sighed when Kurt started moving and he looks relieved.

Filing that away for future I notice that my boyfriend has hooked my bag out and is putting my stuff on the table too, he's so freaking cute the way all the pens line up and when he's finished I gently squeeze his leg and say, "Thanks babe," he's so good to me.

To my disgust the damn conversation shifts to mac and cheese verses burgers and any idiot knows it's burgers every time. Z's being a dick and hanging onto mac and cheese when he doesn't even like it that much.

* * *

><p><strong>Artie Abrams<strong>:

Playing with his phone he can watch what's going on behind him without anyone noticing. Kurt's set everything up and Karofsky noticed and thanked him, so Artie makes a note of that in case it's useful later on.

Then he notices the scary cheerleader making her way over to them and his heart sinks, everyone knows Karofsky can't stand her, and as far as Artie knows she's not had a showdown with Kurt, this could end badly.

He wishes Santana were here, she'd teach the evil cheerleader to stay well away.

* * *

><p><strong>Chastity Reiner<strong>:

Prey in sight she saunters over to him and ignores the little queer sitting next to him. Hmm those big shoulders would look damn fine all naked and sweaty over her as he pounded her into her mattress, now all the boy has to do is admit just how much he wants her and to stop playing hard to get.

Leaning over she makes sure her breast rubs that shoulder and shudders at the deliciousness of it while doing her best seductress voice, "Oh Davey, why are you sitting over here," she pouts slightly, "There's a space free next to me."

Turning around Davey gives her a look she knows he can't mean, because everyone wants her, they always do and they always will. It's a gift.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

"Fuck off and leave me alone slut," I snarl at her, sometimes I do wish I could be like my family and then the whore would keep her distance, preferably from a hospital bed.

Instead the skank just poses and I can hear the sound of all the guys' jaws hitting the floor, on Kurt that look is mouth-watering on her I just wanna vomit. Like I'd touch her anyway, Christ I dread to think what diseases she's carrying, even Z made sure he used protection when he screwed her, and that was only once he wasn't that impressed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chastity Reiner<strong>:

She's used to dealing with jocks so she makes sure to spell it out as much as she can, to make sure he really understands what she's offering him, "But Dave you're going to the party tonight alone," and that is invitation enough for her, clearly his boy toy doesn't cut it for him, "We could hook up, I'd keep you company and entertained," and once he'd had a taste she'd have him neatly wrapped around her finger, it was amazing what teenage boys would do for sex.

After tonight she'd have one of the most popular boys at this school as her willing slave and then she'd finally be able to topple that bitch Quinn of her throne and there wouldn't be anything Lopez or Dimbo could do to stop her.

Contemplating her victory the redhead smiles and plays with her hair waiting for him to say yes, the fact that he looks ready to kill her doesn't matter, she likes it rough and he'd soon learn his place.

* * *

><p><strong>Azimio Adams<strong>:

Tensing he gets ready to stop his bro throwing the punch he clearly wants to at the stupid 'ho that was pretty much asking for it.

And then Z hears Hummel clear his throat politely and he can see that perfect bitch face in place so Z settles back instead and for once he mentally starts cheering the kid on.

Eyes widening he listens as Hummel tells her in a round about kinda way that she's a walking disease factory and that she's caused all of the STD's that have happened recently.

Z's glad he only fucked Chastity before D was outted 'coz his bro gave him a load of shit about leaving her the fuck alone but had finally given in and instead Z had been subjected to a lecture on STD's and given a box of condoms, it'd had probably saved him a trip to the clinic, he'd heard rumours of a few of the guys having to go and testing positive. And she was crap in bed, worst twenty minutes of his life.

But this?

This is too funny and Z laughs outright as Chastity gives a good glare but she's got nothing on the little fairy.

* * *

><p><strong>Strando<strong>:

Thank you god, he thinks as Kurt steps in to defend Karofsky from the queen slut of the school, Strando is below a certain radar so he's not had to fend her off, but enough of the jocks have complained about her that he's glad he's slipped the net.

Plus he gets to see Hummel all riled up, it makes him feel easier, it won't stop him from what he needs to do tonight, but it's a good sign.

He watches as she bends over getting into Hummel's face and spits out, "Why you little queer bitch…"

Not breaking stride Hummel covers his face and wrinkles his nose saying, "Chastity have you ever considered proper oral hygiene?" And then he rubs it in by being helpful, "I can recommend a good dentist."

Laughing Strando has to grip his sides at the look on her face, shit someone better be videoing this.

* * *

><p><strong>Chastity Reiner<strong>:

Somehow it was all slipping away from her, this nobody with no social standing was taking it all from her, and to make matters worse everyone was watching and laughing at her, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Even Karofsky was chuckling and giving the faggot a loving look.

Enraged she verbally claws at her enemy, "Kurt I have no idea how you managed to catch a man like Karofsky," she refuses to believe that prime piece of male real estate could be gay, he just needs the right woman to show him the way, "But there is no way you'd be able to satisfy him properly you're such an ice princess his balls probably freeze off whenever he's near you," someone like Karofsky would need a hot passionate woman in his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley Smith<strong>:

She remembers Kurt from when they won Nationals together and she hates Chastity for breaking things up with her man, he'd spent a few weeks taking pills from the clinic and so she was currently manless, there was no way she was taking his cheating ass back.

That fake sweet look sits on Kurt's face and Ashley holds her breath waiting for the effortless comeback that was going to take the whore out at the knees.

She's not disappointed when he says, "Oh sweetie," and that tone declared all out war with no surrender, "You've got it all wrong, David is not on any leash and can go to parties if he wants to, after all he knows I'll be waiting at home for him," Oh yeah they live together, "Also I'm more than capable of catching my man's attention and making sure he's thoroughly, completely and utterly entertained ALL night long," and she remembers the push it and Madonna assemblies, and she knows Kurt is totally capable of fulfilling that boast.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Holy crap my very private outwardly prudish boyfriend has just declared we're gonna be at it all night, and the look on Chastity's face is so worth it, my man just defended me and told everyone in no uncertain terms that I'm his.

Part of me is worried that the backlash is gonna be negative and then some of the jocks starts whooping and hollering and the girls are all giggling, that went down well and I'm really hopeful things are gonna be good for us from now on.

I can't help the laugh that escapes me I'm so fucking happy and Kurt is looking all fierce and strong I just wanna pounce on him so much and make him moan my name, proud of him I tell him, "Oh babe, you are such a top pedigree bitch."

The little peacock preens and says, "Thank you David," a very satisfied smile slipping onto his face.

I have the best boyfriend in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Artie Abrams<strong>:

Slipping the phone back into his pocket he's still stunned at Kurt's words, he's glad he's got the whole thing on camera, he can show the others later and maybe there is something there that can help them get Kurt back.

Hiding a smile the boy thinks that it may be easier than they thought if he's capable of some of those comebacks and he wants to fist bump his friend for his manly declaration, that's some serious stamina he just boasted about.

* * *

><p><strong>Chastity Reiner<strong>:

Sulking at her table she glares at the paper, she's just been completely humiliated by that washed out little queen, she's determined to get her revenge, tonight at the party it will be much easier to take advantage of a tipsy Karofsky and he'll be alone without his little attack dog to defend him.

Sniffing in disgust she starts on the questions, around her sniggers start up and then she turns the page to read a question on the CDC and she knows everyone is laughing at her again.

Enraged she plots her vengeance on everyone in the room.

It wasn't her fault, she didn't realise what that burning meant when she'd peed, and she'd had to go to the clinic on her own, her daddy would have hit the roof if he knew what she'd been up to.

Damn you Kurt, you are going to pay, she vows.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Swiftly working my way through the questions I let my knee press against Kurt's, a second later he presses back and I smile at my paper. Out of the corner of my eye I can see him blush now and again, that beautiful skin of his flushing and paling, my hands itch to touch it and to sooth him.

I'm really glad I stopped to talk to him outside of class, we really needed that, and he's obviously taken some of it to heart, I almost can't wait for tomorrow when I can hold his hand in public I know it's one of his big romantic desires and I want to make him happy.

After the test he goes back to studying his nails so I turn back to Z and I can see Chastity moping in her seat, at least she'll leave me alone now, yep my boyfriend is awesome and I can't stop the grin tugging on my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley Smith<strong>:

Signally to her friend they both turn around and smile, "Hi Kurt," she says.

"Hello Ashley," he says his normal friendly self, "How are you?"

Introducing her friend Jade they get down to business and start discussing the new routines and fitness exercises, even the new tailoring on the uniform, of course Kurt has heard of the designer and gushes that the woman is a genius.

At one point Kurt leans forward and the hand Karofsky had on his leg slips off, he jock holds it out to Kurt who takes it in his own with a genuine and loving smile, something Ashley doesn't always get to see on the smaller boy.

Exchanging a quick glance with Jade she leans forward ready to lower her voice and start getting the juicy details about the boys straight from the source, but then the door bangs open and she has to turn back, damn the teacher's timing sucks.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

At last, finished, beside me Kurt efficiently packs everything away and gets ready to bolt I catch his eye and he obediently waits for me as I put stuff away. Standing up I hold my hand out and he puts his in mine so daintily and with an extra swish that is just so fucking Kurt, gently I help him to his feet and then I tug on his hand so he'll stay.

Pulling him closer I lower my voice and pitch it so it won't carry, "You make sure you go straight home Kurt," and he nods gazing up at me, "You wrap up warm and make time to eat tonight," sometimes I have to remind him to eat he tends to forget, "I won't be too late," and I wonder if I can get out of the party all together.

He nods again and gives me a shy smile, "Yes David, I'll be waiting for you."

"Mmm, so you will," I can't resist him when those eyes flicker with heat like that, so I angle my head and ask him, "How about a good luck kiss babe?"

"We're still in school…" A touch of fear crosses his face and I will personally decimate anyone that says or does anything to him.

"I told you I'm not going to hide you anymore," I say a little forcefully, "If I want to kiss you I'm gonna kiss you," I angle my head and move closer taking my time so he can say no if he wants to, "Now about that kiss…"

I'm gentle and then I try to coax him a tiny bit, if he doesn't respond I'll leave it at that, I won't make him kiss me in public if he isn't comfortable with it, but then he starts kissing me back with a soft sigh that goes straight to my head. His eyes close and his hands catch hold of my t-shirt as he rests them there. This kiss is freaking amazing and I can see the kids all stopping at the door to watch us, well fuck you he's my boyfriend and I'll kiss him if I want to, you homophobic dicks will never know how hot he really is.

Caressing his lips with my tongue he opens his mouth and I slide in to be welcomed as he tangles his tongue with mine, he lets me take control and the head rush this little power trip gives me is out of this world, pulling him even closer I deepen the kiss and I can feel his hardening cock pressed against me so I slip my hand down to cup that sweet ass of his, I'm rewarded with a faint gasp.

Pulling back I watch as he licks his lips, "Now that is a good luck kiss Kurt, I could get used to those," I try and control my panting and I know he's aware of my half hard cock straining for him.

"Good luck in the game David," his voice is lower huskier and very breathy making me even harder, his face is flushed and his mouth looks like he's just been ravished. Tugging his bag around the front to hide his erection he gives me a very loving and almost dreamy glance before he walks forward and then freezes in place clearly not realising we had an audience.

And then he gathers that legendary poise and swaggers down to the door while I watch his ass swing from side to side, "Excuse me, may I get past please," and the kids scramble to get out of his way while not actually leaving the room, "Thank you," he tells them and then head held high he takes his sweet time leaving.

The jocks all wait until he's out of the room before they whoop at me again and I shrug smirking, can I help it if my boyfriend is so fucking sexy?

* * *

><p><strong>Azimio Adams<strong>:

He wants to scrub his eyeballs 'coz seriously? Two guys just kissed in front of him and one of them was his bro, but at the same time, that was some hot shit!

No wonder his bro is tapping that, and Hummel had been on the cheerios, it stands to reason he'd be flexible and shit, and he could sing real good so fuck he might have a good mouth on him too. Suddenly he gets why D's made a fuss, there aren't that many openly gay guys out and he must be keeping his booty call privileges open.

Huh the other guys don't seem that upset and are congratulating D on getting the iciest princess at McKinley so hot under the collar, no one had been fooled by that damn bag, Hummel wanted D bad, so Z feels safe on clapping his bro on the shoulder before he goes to the locker room.

Maybe his plan can work, maybe he can get them all on D's side and get him the protection he's gonna need when his family come knocking. Finally things are looking up.

* * *

><p><strong>Strando<strong>:

Wow.

He's never watched gay porn and he never wants to, He is totally into girls, but oh my god, the way Hummel had curved up into that kiss and the low breathy way he'd talked afterwards, fuck.

Strando also hadn't missed how Karofsky had watched the kid when he'd walked away, like a wolf after a lamb.

Yeah he was totally going through with this tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Artie Abrams<strong>:

So caught up in putting his phone away having caught the kiss on camera he suddenly feels his chair start to tip when someone catches it. Unable to stop it in time he crashes sideways onto the floor and watches in horror as all his things from his bag get flung across the same floor he's now on.

Wanting to scream in frustration at being stuck in the damn chair he brings his hands in so they don't get stepped on, he'll have to wait until everyone's finished charging past so he can crawl on the floor and get everything before climbing back into his chair.

A few stray feet catch him and he stifles the cries, no one ever notices anyway, when two big feet plant themselves next to his head and stop. Craning his neck Artie can feel his stomach drop as Karofsky stands over him, but instead of picking on him the boy stands there and acts like a human wall.

A minute or so later and the flow of people has vanished, they're alone and Artie can feel his heartbeat speed up, there are no witnesses and if he dies here Santana is going to kill him.

Karofsky goes down on one knee and asks, "You okay? You're not hurt?"

Blinking rapidly Artie does his best to look harmless, "I'm okay, I just need to get my things," he waves to the stuff littering the hallway, "And then I'm ready for football," he tries to remind the boy they're on the same squad.

Tilting his head Karofsky just stares and Artie has a horrible feeling this boy is a lot smarter than he acts. Leaning forward the bigger jock begins to wrap an arm around Artie who freezes in fear, stopping the boy studies him for a moment and Artie relaxes because it's not like he can actually fight back, he really wishes Puckerman was here to save him, now he'll just have to take whatever is coming and hope his medical can cover it.

The arm around him is solid and Karofsky lifts him smoothly into the chair, then he bends down and ties the shoelace on Artie's sneaker that came undone. To Artie's complete shock the bully gets up and then starts collecting the things from the hall floor, the boy waits for the bigger boy to start taunting him or throwing his things but he just brings them back, "Here," he offers them.

Stowing them away Artie keeps an eye on the jock, he's currently leaning against a bank of lockers waiting. Putting his bag on the hook Artie goes to wheel himself when Karofsky steps up and pushes the chair, keeping his hands tucked in Artie wonders what's going to happen next.

And then the locker room door is there and he's safe, nodding at the jock Artie gives a tentative smile, "Thank you."

"'S'Cool," Karofsky shrugs and for a moment Artie could have sworn his eyes were green.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

I'm not an idiot I saw they way Artie looked at me, he's terrified of me, and that's my own fucking fault, I just had to go along with all the bullying, just coasted along and didn't say anything. There are jocks in the school that weren't bullies, that didn't pick on the weaker kids, they got along fine, I couldn't have big enough balls to be one of them could I.

I watch as he wheels himself to his Gleek friends and then I keep my eyes on my locker as I get changed, I make sure to keep an eye on the guys near me in case one of them is dumb enough to jump me.

Heaving a sigh I go sit on my own as I wait for Coach to turn up and walk us slowly through the plays again, across the room Z nods at me and I nod back cautiously.

Can't they all hurry up I just want this game over with so I can go to the stupid party, show my face and go home to Kurt. God what would I do without him?

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman<strong>:

He can feel himself sway as he listens in horror to Artie tell them about his fall from his chair and then his jaw drops that Kafosky helped him and didn't hurt him.

And then he hears about the incident with Chastity and the big kiss at the end and the cynic in him thinks Karofsky is only doing it to score points with Kurt, nothings changed at all.

The others all look hopeful so he smiles and goes along with it, if it means they'll play nice with Karofsky to get to Kurt because of this he won't burst their bubble, and now it's game time.

When they walk out for warm ups he makes sure he nods to Karofsky and then nods at Artie, he gets a slow but thoughtful nod in return. See, Puck thinks, totally not into your man, just grateful for you watching out for Artie 'coz he's my boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Burt Hummel<strong>:

He's cleaned all the grease off and he dries himself slowly trying to kill the hope that's threatening to burst out of him. He already knows he's gonna spend the game alternately watching his sons on the field and scouring the stands for his other son.

Maybe this time Kurt will be there.

Maybe this time he'll get a chance to talk to him.

And maybe he'll somehow magically know the right words to get his wonderful baby boy back. Looking into the mirror he knows it a very slim hope but right now it's all he's got.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I'm only human. And I'm doing my best to keep them all in character but it's hard bouncing from POV to POV.

I refuse to promise how often I'll update this one, its tough to write.

Plus smut from Dave's POV next…


	7. Chapter 7

AU - Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Made as a companion story to Good Boy Kurt and will follow everyone else's POV except for Kurt's. All for added background illumination as the other story is obviously Kurt centric.

Rated M only… and I hope I've got this written right.

Warnings: Various adult themes, including abusive relationships, talk of rape, beatings, language etc... Not your thing, please move on… Plus it might help to read the other story to know what the hell is going on.

FYI – **Green** means go, **Amber** means slow down, and **Red** means STOP! These are the three safe words Kurt and David have agreed on.

* * *

><p>This Chapter covers Good Boy Kurt Chapter Seven<p>

**From the Other Side Chapter Seven**

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong>:

Knocking on his mom's and Burt's bedroom door he tries to ask, "Are you awake?" as quietly as he can.

"Yes Finn," his mom says so he leads the other two boys in with him as they go to tell them what news they have on Kurt. They'd not had a chance to catch up at the game.

Sitting up Burt rubs his face and asks, "Did you boys have fun at the party?"

Nodding Finn sits on the bed, "Yes sir, the fight was good too."

"Fight?" His mom asks, "Finn Hudson you start from the beginning," so he does, occasionally Noah and Sam cut in and help him get everything straight.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans<strong>:

Sitting he lets Finn take the lead in telling them the news, he just hopes this all works out and they get Kurt back. He has a sinking feeling in his stomach that Burt is not going to take the video clips very well, after all none of them did either and Kurt is Burt's son.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman<strong>:

He lets Finn do the talking, for some reason people always take things better when that happens, much easier in the long run.

"And then," the giant doofus says, "Karofsky growled at the kid and complained that Kurt was gonna bitch him out good for getting beer all over him," that big dopey face looks so hopeful that Puck hopes Karofsky doesn't go home and beat on Kurt, that he really will be good to him instead. Puck wishes he could get his hands the idiot that dropped the keg, it was going so well up until then.

It's when Finn hands over the video that Puck knows this could all go to shit, Kurt's boast to Chastity left little to the imagination and the boy does not wanna be here if Burt flips his shit and gives himself another heart attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Creeping into the house I hang up my coat and slip my shoes off, sneaking into the kitchen I grab one of the hydrating drinks and chug it back. I can't believe tonight went so fucking well. First we win the game and then the other jocks back me up against that piece of shit that was so freaking disrespectful about Kurt. Plus things might be looking up with Kurt's brothers and friends, I won't get his hopes up, I'll wait and see how it goes, it could be nothing.

Putting the empty bottle in the recycling I sneak into the bedroom and there he is, god he's so beautiful. He's curled up on my side of the bed and buried his nose into the pillow as he cuddles it. The stark blackness of the wrist cuff is clearly visible and I'm torn between snuggling the life out of him or getting naked too, my cock lets me know which option it wants as if I'm gonna listen to it.

Snorting quietly I get the chains out of the play drawer, I'll tease him a little and then let him come, he's been so damn good lately that I won't make him wait. And there is something I wanna try, I'm nervous about doing it but then Kurt's so eager when he does it and I have been daydreaming about if for a while now. Plus he's so horny and frustrated it won't matter how bad at it I am he's not gonna last.

Slowly I lift the covers at the bottom of the bed and then tug gently on his feet, he stirs and woofs softly in his sleep, "Shh Kurt," I soothe him, "It's just me babe, good boy," and he sighs but doesn't wake.

Carefully I chain his feet so he's spread for me, it gives a few of his butt and the little plug he's put there like the obedient and good boy he is, I give him a little play in the length of the chains so he'll be more comfortable then I tuck his feet back under the covers. I move to the top end of the bed and gently chain each of his arms down by the cuffs he's wearing for me.

Laying out on the bed beside him I close my eyes and get into the right head space to do this. I have to be in complete control so that we can both enjoy this together. I already know what I'm gonna do to him and how I'm gonna do it, my dick might be as hard as fucking rock but I can't touch him until I can master myself.

When I'm sure I'm ready I lean forward and press a soft gentle kiss to his waiting lips, as he begins to wake up his lips move and become more welcoming to me. I feel them curve up under my own and his eyes open gazing at me happily.

Then he frowns slightly, "David? Why do you smell like a brewery?" and his nose wrinkles cutely. Trust Kurt to notice the beer I'm soaked in.

Between kisses I tell him, "That would be because an idiot dropped a keg on me."

Mumbling "What?" he blinks at me in sleepy confusion.

I stop distracting him with kisses and tell him, "Some dumb junior tripped and dropped an entire beer keg over me," the little fucker went white when he realised what he'd done, "For some reason a few moments later he fainted in the middle of the room," I laugh darkly, it had been freaking hilarious, "I've totally still got it."

Gazing at me adoringly Kurt goes along with it and says sweetly, "Yes David, you have totally got it. You are such a big bad wolf, you rule," and he has no idea how true that is. Shifting on the bed he tries to move his arms and when he discovers he can't the chains rattle slightly.

Oh god I love this part.

He turns his head to look, he knows he's chained but he still looks, and I swallow my moan as he twists his wrist but doesn't slip the chain the way he knows he can. He chooses to stay chained. And then he finds his other wrist chained and his breathing speeds up.

I let the knowledge seep into him and watch as he tenses on the bed realising he's trapped, grabbing the covers I whip them down and off his body exposing him to me and letting him see just how helpless he is.

And he does not disappoint me, his feet twitch slightly so he knows he's bound ready for my delight. In the darkness of the room with only his nightlight on his skin practically glows and I can see his chest start to heave and his pretty little cock starts swelling.

Oh this is gonna be fun.

But then it goes wrong and Kurt fights the restrains panicking. Shit it's been too long, I should have gone for something simpler. Holding onto my control I say clearly and loudly, "Red?"

It cuts straight through to him and he goes still, I can almost hear the wheels turning in his head as he thinks it over. He starts to relax and he gets his breath back.

Licking his lips he looks at me so trustingly and nods, "Green," his whole body goes slack on the bed waiting for me to do whatever the hell I want to him and I grin at him in triumph.

Turning my body I let my eyes run down that amazing body of his. Part of me is turned on so much I just wanna devour him whole, and part of me is checking on him, he's put the weight back on he'd lost and looks much more healthy.

Also a naked Kurt Hummel stretched out on our bed is as hot as hell. The arms bound out to the side lead to his long lithe chest that rises and falls as he tries to keep enough oxygen in his body. His nipples are already peaked and ready for my attentions, a soft line of hair at his navel that naturally draws my eyes to his neatly trimmed pubes and that sweet cock of his showing his clear arousal. His legs are so long and the muscles tight, his cute feet stick up and I'm gonna spend some time on those for him.

Flicking my eyes back up his body I can see the goosebumps and the shivers that ripple through him. "Cold?" I ask him already knowing he isn't.

Shaking his head I notice his pupils are already dilating, and he shudders again, pleased at his reaction to this I give him a small grin to let him know he's pleased me.

I know I wasn't going to tease him but he's reacted so quickly, and the way he submitted and said green should be rewarded. "Hmm," I drawl out and look straight at his dick, "I think someone is enjoying this," and then I know how close he is because his hips roll and his cock swells a little more as pre come begins to dribble out.

Needing to calm down from my own reaction to him I get up and spread the vanity screen thing I put mirrors on for him, he loves to watch and I want to reward him in every way I can, tonight is about him. Next are the little electric candles, Kurt loves romance and they add a certain something to the lighting.

At the base of the bed I get to see the sight of my puppy all spread out for me, he's already starting to sweat, and the little pants he gives as his cock strains upwards is something I will never tire of.

Then I remember the promise I made to him outside of the classroom, oh yeah he is gonna moan 'Master' until he comes apart in my hands and I know how to link that in to what I wanna do to him.

Climbing onto the bed I sprawl out to Kurt's right and then I proceed to drive him to fever pitch. Stroking a hand down his chest I marvel at the softness of his skin and the hidden muscle there, he's such a contradiction, so strong and so gentle all at the same time. That addictive feeling of power fills me as I tease him, touching only where I decide to touch him, drawing my fingers around his nipples I caress his belly button and coast along the top of that neat line of hair above his cock.

Gasping and whimpering he writhes under my touch and my own breathing deepens as I watch his back arc in pleasure. "Please," he begs in a husky tone as I run a finger around his nipple, its so fucking hard and he sobs "Please master, please touch me," I know what he wants and it might be his night but I stop my fingers and listen to him whine in protest before I circle his neglected nipple a few times and then I move to pinch it and his whole body clenches, tugging on the nub causes his hips to thrust as he writhes and cries out.

Moving to his other nipple I'm happily surprised when he gratefully says, "Thank you, thank you master," hmm I'm going to have to suck them for him soon and I file that under my to do another time list. Pinching this nipple I tug on it and he cries out again enjoying it.

Time to get serious so I run my hand down his body and begin the journey down his right leg, I follow along behind my hand and give him kisses, licks and where I know he really likes it the odd bite. The back of his knee is particularly sensitive so I scrape my teeth over the skin, the sound of chains rattling fills the room, god he likes that. When I reach his foot I slither over the bed and then I turn and drive him crazy kissing, rubbing, licking and sucking on his foot.

On the bed the usually put together and oh so glamorous Kurt Hummel is almost constantly moaning and whimpering my name as he gives into the treatment I'm heaping on him, his head whips from side to side so that hair of his will be wild and untamed, sweat is pooling on his body and it shimmers in the subdued light.

Shifting to his other foot I keep rubbing his right foot, if anything he gets louder and my own arousal is trying to burst outta my pants. Unchaining his left foot I push it out further spreading his legs as I start kissing, licking and biting my way back up to him.

Reaching his inner thigh I roll his leg so I can get to those sensitive bits, and then I worm my way in to the point just before his leg meets his groin, his cock is hard, hot and digging into my face slightly, its also slippery as fuck from all the pre come and Jesus that smells so freaking good, like sex and Kurt all rolled into one mouth watering scent made just for me.

Biting down on his leg I suck that tender and tasty flesh into my mouth determined to mark him and show the world he's mine, and after this his neck is going to get the same treatment. His hips buck under me and he says, "Amber, amber, David please amber!"

Stopping I stare up at him worried and concerned, "S'matter Kurt?" I ask him battling my own arousal to make sure he's okay.

Panting heavily he tells me, "Too much, I'm so near," that body shimmies under me, "Won't be able to stop."

The rush from knowing I've done that to him is heady and I know how to help him, "You that close to coming babe? Okay, just let me finish giving you a love bite and I'll let you come," putting my free hand about the base of his dick I make sure he wont be able to climax properly, "We back to green now?"

He gives me a high-pitched "Green!" and I'm free to go back to his leg. This close to him I can feel his muscles begin to tighten, his breath hitches and changes pace, he's really close now. And then he stops breathing for a moment before he gives a low moan and thrashes in the chains, his cock pulses in my hand and his voice breaks in places as he sobs out, "Please, oh Gaga, please, David, ah, please, need, please," his pleading almost sends me over the edge but I concentrate on him and then his whole body goes limp like someone cut his strings all at once, well limp apart from his cock which is still hard in my hand.

One more additional suck to his love bite and I let his flesh slip from my mouth as I rest my face against the new mark I watch Kurt breathing heavily his impressive lungs drawing in air as fast as he can. Slowly he returns to normal and he lifts his head up to give me a dazed joyous smile.

Smiling back affectionately I ask him, "Enjoy that babe?" He nods so I say, "Good. Ready for your reward now?" He looks stunned, clearly he thought that was it, "Oh babe, that wasn't your reward, that was just the warm up."

A few stray whimpers fall from his lips as I unchain his other leg, then I command him, "Now open those fucking perfect legs of yours," and he does like the good boy he is and I revel in his obedience to me, yes, now I'm gonna give him a reward he wont forget in a hurry.

Lying down between his legs I get into position and he stares at me in confusion not that it stops him moaning in need. I make sure he's looking at me as I lick up that perfect thick cock of his, it's all pale and smooth just like him, and it's covered in his pre come, I've tasted it before from his fingers and mouth. Bowing his back I can see the struggle on his face, what to do, watch and enjoy or close your eyes to feel the sensations more?

"Hmm, you taste good," I tell him and all I get is garbled noises. "Kurt I order you to come in mouth," he blinks at me in shock, "Oh babe, will you look at all the pre-cum your sweet cock has made, I wonder what it tastes like?" I stick my tongue out and start to lick all around the top trying to get as much as I can, fuck, why have I not done this before?

Apparently I'm not bad at this because I have to hold Kurt's body down, I try and remember everything Kurt does to me, I suck the top, I lick, I blow gently and he makes the most deliciously dirty noises as he loses all control. I have got to do this to him again. His hips try and thrust, his balls are so tight under him and then he begins to shout, "Master, oh master, please master, master!" and I know he's shattering apart at my actions.

Eyeing him up I open my mouth and take as much of him in as I can, then I hollow my cheeks and suck. He nearly succeeds in getting his hips up and off the bed that time, oh god this is so good and I let my own wanton moans out as I suck him again running my tongue around him.

For a second he stops moving and I brace myself cupping his balls to massage them as he starts to scream my name, a scream that turns into a full blown howl and in my mouth I can feel his cock spasm, a spasm that spreads throughout his body, and then he's coming in my mouth.

It's thick and viscous and spurts over my tongue, I swallow as best I can, fuck this is good stuff, it's salty but I could get used to this. No wonder Kurt loves doing this to me, there's so much of it some of it nearly escapes, but I'm proud of the fact I get it all.

Letting him slip from my mouth I look up to see him panting with his eyes closed, and when I call his name he doesn't move. Reaching out I realise quite quickly he's passed out.

Uh-oh.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I'm only human. And I'm doing my best to keep them all in character but it's hard bouncing from POV to POV.

I refuse to promise how often I'll update this one, its tough to write.

And omg Dave smut is hard to write, hope it was all right.


	8. Chapter 8

AU - Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Made as a companion story to Good Boy Kurt and will follow everyone else's POV except for Kurt's. All for added background illumination as the other story is obviously Kurt centric.

Rated M only… and I hope I've got this written right.

Warnings: Various adult themes, including abusive relationships, talk of rape, beatings, language etc... Not your thing, please move on… Plus it might help to read the other story to know what the hell is going on.

* * *

><p><strong>This Chapter covers Good Boy Kurt Chapter Eight<strong>

**From the Other Side Chapter Eight**

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

Having torn her wardrobe apart she puts the finishing touches on her new system and steps back, she misses Kurt, he'd normally be right next to her as they brainstormed how to colour code all the garments, it would probably end up in a fight and then one of them would giggle and everything would be all right again.

Tomorrow she's promised herself she'll smile at him and no matter what the cost to her she'll to do her best to be there for him, it ripped her heart up when he'd flinched from her.

"Hey baby, it's getting late," her dad is standing at her bedroom door.

"Just gonna finish getting my outfit for the morning daddy," she tells him.

"Okay but don't stay up too late, you know you're a grumpy bear if you don't get enough sleep," he warns her and laughs.

Turning back to her clothes she lets her smile fade, and reaches out to a top that Kurt had helped her pick out and then they'd battled two other women to keep it, yes, that would do for tomorrow, it'll remind her and her boo of better times before she'd screwed it all up.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>:

Tossing and turning she tries to get comfortable, but sleep is continuing to elude her, the fight at the party had been exciting and everyone was going on about how Karofsky getting upset that Kurt had been called names was a good sign and that they were making progress as he'd nodded his thanks for them stepping into the fray.

They were all wrong, she knows it, all she has to do is get to Kurt and get his competitive spirit up and going and her friend will be back. And she knows just how to do it, she has to get him riled up about their win at Sectionals, so that he'll be there for Regionals.

Smiling she rolls over and drifts off to sleep accompanied by the right background music and she dreams about a stage that lights up just for her and Kurt's standing there holding his hand out and waiting to sing with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

I can never decide what the most endearing thing about Kurt is, but it's so freaking cute the way he sleeps, he's completely unguarded and relaxed, no pretence, no masks.

Having unchained him and taken his cuffs off all I have to do is lie next to him and he automatically curls into me, holding him in my arms I'm stunned again by how strong and fragile he is at the same time.

Wrinkling his nose he snuffles in disgust and growling softly he opens his eyes, "Urgh beer," and I laugh in relief I've been worried about him.

"Ah poor Kurt, how you feeling babe?" I ask him and he looks up at me blinking as he realises what just happened to him, oh yeah I'm doing that to him again so I chuckle at him, "Seriously, how are you feeling?"

Worming in closer he says, "Um, good," like he's brain still isn't working, which wouldn't be the first time, "Are you okay?" And that's Kurt all over, caring about others, when he stops being a self absorbed Diva.

"Hmm, I'm fine now, I was a little nervous when you passed out on me," which means I nearly had a fucking panic attack. "I really don't know why I was so worried about doing that," it was awesome, "Apparently my blow jobs are so unbelievably awesome I can make my boyfriend faint from sheer pleasure," and the cries he makes as I do it to him are good too. Teasing him I tell him, "And that was the first one I've ever given, can you imagine how good I'd be with practice?"

Eyes widening he whimpers and shakes in my arms, so I know he's thinking about me doing that again, and he likes the idea.

Rolling him onto his back I kiss him pushing my tongue into his mouth, he just lets me and grinds his own against mine tangling them together. He lies passively on the bed for me, letting me do this to him and I try not to put too much weight on him or to catch him with my clothes, his skin can be very delicate.

Sneaking my hand down his body I move it between his legs and he lifts his leg out of the way. The plug I ordered him to put in is still there, it will have already started to stretch him and I test his readiness by gliding it in and out which in turn makes him gasp under me. Pulling it out completely I throw it in the corner, I'll clean it up later, or tomorrow.

Sitting up I leave him panting as I grab the lube to slick my fingers up. Going back to kissing him I plunder his mouth and then circle his ass with my finger so he knows what I'm going to do next. Pressing into his heat I thrust with my finger at the same time as I thrust with my tongue, aiming for where I know it should be I brush his prostrate and he groans.

Wrapping his arms around me he slides his fingers into my hair and clings to me as those delicious low moans of his rise out of him. It's a good thing I've already decided that tonight is his night because the little bitch pushes his hungry tongue into my mouth and he rocks his hips faster upping the whole thing, shit I have left him too long.

Opening my eyes I can see his are screwed shut as he loses himself in moment. Prodding at him with a second finger doesn't even slow him he just takes it in and keens into my mouth, he hesitates for a second and then he's off again, he's literally rutting himself so I scissor my fingers and his back arches, he's just so desperate for me that my own arousal is getting out of hand.

Adding a third finger only makes it worse for him and if anything he gets faster, his fingers are bruising my scalp with his grip and he's constantly moaning I'm surprised he's even breathing.

Suddenly his hands let go and I wonder what he's going to do next when they scrabble at my belt and zip. I wouldn't normally let him get away with this but he deserves a treat, and then his hand, with skin so soft, is wrapped around my cock and he very carefully beings to pump me, his other hand is around his cock. Not once does he stop his hips during the whole thing.

Catching onto the fast rhythm he's set I take pity on him and help by thrusting into his hand, his cries get louder and the muscles in his body are all straining, yet even now he's waiting for me and I come loudly calling his name, seconds later he stops breathing and then he howls while his come mingles on his creamy white stomach with my own.

Now his body stops riding my finger and his chest heaves as he lays there recovering. Since I've just had an orgasm I think I'm good to mark his neck, so I pant trying to get my own breath back from his frenzied little pounce, "Fuck Kurt, I give you one freaking blow job and you go all dominant on me," I tell him so he knows he's crossed the line and his eyes open to look at me the pupils completely blown, I grin at him, "S'good though," and he knows he's not in trouble, this time.

Eyeing up his neck and shoulder I work out where to put my marks, I'll march them down that beautiful neck and across the top of his shoulder. Leaning forward I give him a hard suck with added bite and a hint of a twist, see Puckerman I was listening when you boasted about your freaking prowess in the love bite arena.

"David!" Kurt sounds shocked and stares at me in surprise.

"What?" I ask going in for the second one, placing it below the last one and doing my best to make it the same size. What can I say I can be a bit of perfectionist.

"What are you doing?" His voice is still breathy and husky, it's turning me on again, not long and I'm going to take that sweet body of his, I'll have him on his hands and knees, it's the easiest position for us both.

"Marking you," I begin to move those fingers again and he reacts instantly moaning and arching his body as he grips the bed. "You're mine," and I spread my fingers causing him to cry out and writhe, "And I've waited long enough to show you off," they're going to accept us one way or another. "I told you babe, no more hiding. I want everyone in that crappy high school to know you belong to me, and I'll do whatever the hell I want you, when I want to," and the best thing is Kurt's making those noises that tells me he's loving everything I'm doing to him.

In the end I put six marks on him as I make sure he is fully stretched for me, the thought of him beneath me and I'm ready for him now. Keeping my own lust in check I force myself to add to the love bites so they'll last.

Kurt's body relaxes and I glance at him to see his eyes half lidded, he's on the cusp of full submission to me, caressing his spot inside a few more times I smile to myself. "David," he begs me, "I need you," that angelic voice pleads with me, "Please David."

Oh god, I could do this to him for hours, listening to him beg and knowing I have the power to give him what he wants, "Sh," I suckle at one of my marks on his neck, he might have gotten away with jerking us off but I will take back my control.

"Please master," he begs again.

"Soon," I promise him.

"When?" He cries out and thrashes slightly.

"When I'm ready. Now hush, I'm busy," I know it's a little cruel after leaving him for so long, and his cock is hard again, not long and I'll finish us both off, and then he'll sleep the whole night through.

Giving in his hips roll and his sighs are so hot they go straight to my dick and I bite him again and again until I'm in danger of losing it and to buy myself some time I withdraw from him making him whine petulantly, his head lolls and I order him, "Bathroom Kurt, now!" I have to make all my commands small and simple when he's this far gone, there's just enough of him left to understand and I exit the room.

Turning on the bathroom light I take a few moments to calm myself down, a flicker at the doorway and he crawls until he's halfway in the room then his limbs give way.

Dragging my t-shirt off I revel in the expression on his face, the helpless lust that fills his eyes and the whimpers he makes. My jeans and boxers follow and I deliberately turn so he can watch me roll a condom on my dick his eyes track my hands as I lube myself.

Crooking a finger at him I get to see him heave himself up and he fucking crawls head down submissively to me, adjusting him with a foot I get him on all fours over the towel and in front of a mirror, he's such a voyeuristic little shit, mind you he's such a vain peacock I'm not that surprised he likes to watch as I take him.

Getting to my knees, I grab my dick, line up with his hole and then push inside, that slick tight heat wrapping around me, and Kurt groans as I fill him up. And now we're ready for phase two.

Holding still it's really not long until he rolls his hips backwards to take more so I give him a slap on that delectable butt, "Uh-uh, none of that. I want you to say the words first."

Trembling under me he hesitates before he stammers, "P…Please David, please master, please I need you so much. I need you inside of me," and he's been so good I pull out of him and thrust back in, his whole body shakes as he whimpers and I struggle to hold on to him. "Please I want your," he pauses and he hates saying this word which only makes it hotter when he says it, "Your cock," so I thrust into him and I know I've gotten his prostrate when he sobs, "AH,YES!"

Panting and hanging his head he blurts the rest out, "Please master, please take me, please fill my ass with your cock," and I let him have two hard thrusts, encouraging him to keep going, "Please ride me. Please master me. Please make me yours, only yours."

Not wanting to wait any longer I rut into him holding nothing back, he's ready and able to take all of me and I relish being able to do this, he flexes his hips and I'm going deeper inside as he begs me, "David please! Need. Want."

So hot, so tight, and I start to tip over the edge, grunting I reach under him and pump his slippery cock, for a second he goes still and then he screams and his ass spasms around my dick and I can feel the pleasure ripple through me as I fall forward onto him, his body tilts and we both fall bonelessly to one side as I bask in the afterglow not only of sex but of conquering a very willing Kurt. Kissing him I tell him the truth, "Love you Kurt."

"Love you too David," he whispers and I smile.

Pulling out of him I dispose of the condom and then on rubbery legs I help him to his feet where he sways drunkenly. Washing us both I'm careful to put that conditioning stuff he likes on, he says it's what makes his hair so soft but I think that's a load of crap, Kurt is what makes it so soft.

Getting us both into bed I wrap myself around him and whisper into his ear, "I have two requests for tomorrow Kurt, show off as many of those love bites on your neck as you can and when we get back from school I want you on your knees sucking me."

At first I don't think he's heard me and then he gives me a thumbs up, seconds later he's fast asleep.

Closing my own eyes I drift off too, soon it will be the weekend and that sweet butt of his is going to be spanked long and hard, after all I have to start laying down the rules again, plus shattering him into a million pieces is fun for both of us.

My last thought is that I can't wait to see that big smile of his tomorrow when I walk him to class and hold his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Azimio Adams<strong>:

Sneaking into the house he goes straight to his room scheming how to get them to agree to it. He still can't believe they're willing to go along with, or at least to think about it. Enough of them have seen the bruises to understand what could happen.

Staring up at the dark he grins to himself, fuck that was good fighting along side D again, he's missed his brother a lot, somehow he's gonna work out how to protect him.

* * *

><p><strong>Strando<strong>:

His dad is asleep on the couch waiting for him, touching his shoulder he wakes him up and they talk about the game, his dad is proud of their win and Strando goes to bed smiling, it fades as he lays back, at least they listened to him, hell even Z did, he just needs a majority of one to win.

Coach is always talking about tactics and shit, maybe if he backs Z, Z will back him, he knows the other boy has way more pull than him, plus Cooper of all people was interested, it might be enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Scott Cooper<strong>:

Pulling in at the hospital he parks the truck and goes looking for Drew, he finds him going over charts and discussing medical stuff with a nurse. If Scott can get Drew on his side then Drew can swing it with the ones that have left, and they can influence the ones still there, this could work.

If Scott backs both Strando and Z he can keep a better eye on both his targets.

"Hey Scotty," Drew says smiling at his bro, "S'Up? You get hurt?"

Taking a deep breath the boy steps forward, "No, I need your help Drew."

"I've got ten minutes break," his big brother says and motions to a room, "What's the problem?"

And Scott tells him, it's the first time he's ever seen his brother at such a loss for words.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I'm only human. And I'm doing my best to keep them all in character but it's hard bouncing from POV to POV.

I refuse to promise how often I'll update this one, its tough to write.


	9. Chapter 9

AU - Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Made as a companion story to Good Boy Kurt and will follow everyone else's POV except for Kurt's. All for added background illumination as the other story is obviously Kurt centric.

Rated M only… and I hope I've got this written right.

Warnings: Various adult themes, including abusive relationships, talk of rape, beatings, language etc... Not your thing, please move on… I'm assuming you've ready Good Boy Kurt from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>This Chapter covers Good Boy Kurt Chapter Nine<strong>

**From the Other Side Chapter Nine**

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Yep it was totally worth it, the look on his face as I took his hand when we were walking into school was like watching... Crap I dunno but it feels like I laid the world at his pretty feet.

Leaning on his locker I have my arm around his shoulders and he's using it as a headrest, his arm has wormed it's way around my body and this amazing smile is playing on his tempting lips.

"Hmm someone looks happy today," I tease him gently, happy that he's so happy. Today is gonna be a good day.

"That would be because I am happy," he says and that hand hidden under my letterman begins to make circles on my back sending shivers through me. Sighing softly he says, "I love you David," and my heart skips a beat.

He's irresistible and I can't help moving closer to him, "Love you too Kurt," and I mean every word he is everything to me.

A movement out of the corner of my eye and I freeze. Determined to play nicely, even though I itch to hurt them from what they did, I nod as nicely as I can and greet her with "Morning Mercedes."

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

It was so easy to tell herself that she was going to play nice with Karofsky, but deep down inside she'd been hoping to bump into Kurt on his own.

Walking into school she noticed a jock near her locker but that was all and then she'd realised it was Karofsky and her heart had sunk, and then brightened when she'd also realised Kurt was there too.

Nervous she'd hesitated and then mentally berated herself, she could do this, she was a strong independent woman, she didn't need to run to Glee club to get a man to defend her, even if he was blonde and tall and… No she was a strong woman.

Desperately she'd run everything they'd discovered about abuse victims and their aggressors and tips on dealing with them. Also everyone knew how violent and touchy Karofsky was about Kurt so she'd have to play it cool when all she wanted to do was snatch him and run.

Not wanting to disturb them she'd decided to keep quiet and then smile at them both as sweetly as she could, she hadn't planned for Karofsky of all people to talk to her.

At Karofsky's greeting Kurt's head had whipped round and her boo had such a wide eyed hopeful look and she knew him well enough that he clearly wanted to talk to her. And that's when she noticed the bruises on his neck, except a second later she realised that they were love bites.

Oh please don't let him have hurt Kurt too much last night, she prayed, Kurt's not ready to run away from him and back where he belongs just yet.

It's probably why she falls back on being a Diva and nods "Karofsky."

"Dave," the jock says and she stares at him confused, "My name is Dave, or David," and while she is trying to deal with the fact that this bully is being friendly he does something really surprising; he smiles.

Oh my god!

The smile changes his whole face and suddenly she can see why Kurt might have been taken in by this boy, because damn he was hawt!

Snapping her brain out of the stunned spiral it was caught in she gathers herself and remembers she has to be nice so she says, "David," and since he's being friendly she looks at her boo and says, "Hey Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Fuck that is one hell of a difference, my name is dragged through the mud and stomped on but Kurt's is said with such warmth I can only hope she really means it and wants to be friends again, and she had better have a freaking good reason for hurting him.

"Hey Mercedes," Kurt sounds shy and he curves into me, his hand now clinging to my t-shirt under the letterman, oh please god let this go okay for him, he's been so lonely he needs friends, preferably ones that know raspberry and scarlet are not the same colour.

"You look fabulous, I love those strong colours on you, and those earrings are divine!" Kurt says and I can see the colours aren't those washed out pastel ones but she looks good and that's all I can see about her clothes, it's a good thing I'm dating Kurt, I don't have to worry about buying clothes I just have to talk him out of the crazy outfits for me.

Apparently she's as much of a vain little peacock as he is 'coz she preens and then reaches up to pat her hair with a happy smile and I can't resist saying, "You look very pretty."

That makes her stop what she's doing and she stares at me suspiciously, I keep my face straight and she goes back to her hair touching even as I feel Kurt's hand pat my back in a warning to behave.

You'd think as the dom I'd push him around but he's so fucking cute when he's bossy. Plus I did hurt his feelings once so I try and rein in my humour and behave for him, maybe this time around they won't be such dicks to him.

"Thank you," Mercedes' tells Kurt and then eyes me up, "David." Giving Kurt a measuring glance says, "Oh, I love the layering Kurt, the bottom one is a pale blue isn't it?"

I think she means he's wearing lots of layers of clothes, the pale blue one should be illegal if he ever wears it on it's own, though I have plans for that see through piece, in summer, with tight white shorts and water. Fuck Dave concentrate, and then the dark blue one and he's done it so the marks show through, he's such a good boy.

He's wearing a collar too and I couldn't help myself when he walked into the kitchen for breakfast, I kinda pounced and kissed him messing up his hair, he didn't even bitch about it. He went to re-do his hair and I'd restated about him being on his knees when we got home, he nearly walked into the door frame so I don't think he'll say no.

Mercedes' must know her stuff as Kurt starts to preen under her praise, "Yes it is, and thank you Mercedes. If you like it I know I got it right."

"You look very pretty too babe," I compliment him too and he flushes so cutely gazing at me and biting his lip. Mercedes gives me another suspicious look but screw it I love him and he always looks amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

He means it she decides and nods, "He's right Kurt, you look gorgeous," the sequins catch her eye and she asks, "And is that the same necklace you were wearing yesterday? It looks amazing, where did you get it? I've not seen them anywhere." Trust Kurt to find something so unique.

"I made it myself," he says and takes it off holding it out to her. Oh that would be why she'd never seen one like it before, maybe she can talk Kurt into helping her make one too.

It has a tag on it and her heart stops in her chest when she reads it. Oh hell no her boo is not property. Come on girl you can do this, act like it's fine, get his trust and wean him away.

Examining the rest she's blown away by the workmanship, but then again this is Kurt, "Oh my god Kurt, it's beautiful. You have to tell me how you got all those little stitches so perfectly lined up, I want one of my own." He beams at her and she can't resist the little dig at Karofsky, "But you'll excuse me if I don't have Dave's name on it."

Surprising her again the jock chuckles, "That's fine Mercedes, after all Kurt may belong to me, but I belong to him too. Exclusively."

She doesn't miss the lovesick look Kurt gives him and damn Karofsky is good at this, poor Kurt never stood a chance against him, she just hopes she can get through to him.

Determined to act normal she just has to fool herself into believing this monster cares about her boy so she gives him the smile she's been waiting to give Kurt's Prince Charming and sasses the jock like she's always known him, "And don't you forget it, or I'll have to hurt you for cheatin' on my boy," oh god that could be taken as a threat so she tags on, "and I just had my nails done," like she's more worried about them. Screw the nails they can be fixed later.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

If I didn't know better I'd say she's just threatened me but I play along and go over the top with a shudder, "I'll try and keep my roving ways under control woman, I'd hate for you to mess up your pretty nails, coz it'd ruin my whole day," Like I'd cheat on Kurt, the thought alone is laughable and my mouth twitches.

Seems Z's right I am funny 'coz she's fighting a smile too and then Kurt breaks the ice by giggling, it starts her giggling and I'm so fucking relieved that I laugh too.

Moving closer she takes Kurt's hand in her own, but he doesn't go to her he stays cuddled into me. Lifting the collar up she asks him a bunch of questions and Kurt answers them showing off his creative skills.

I might have to stand here and listen to shit that doesn't interest me but I like watching Kurt and he's whole face has lit up, and while I've done nothing I still feel fifty feet tall 'coz my man is so happy.

"And this weekend," Kurt says eagerly, "I'm hoping we'll have some money left over after groceries because I want to get some more materials for a variety of collars. That way I'll be able to coordinate with my outfits."

We'll put our heads together I'm sure we can squeeze in some stuff for him to make them, they can't cost that much, and he could do with a treat.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

Confused she wonders why they have to work, weren't they living under Paul Karofsky's roof? That man ran the bank like a gangster using it to browbeat people, luckily her own daddy had moved banks years ago. Did Kurt have to work to eat?

Ignoring the newest snippet of possible abuse and seeing that Kurt had not only put weight on he must be thriving food wise she keeps her mouth shut and stays focused on the task at hand. "Oh, they'll make great accessories, and really jazz up your appearance Kurt," she's excited, and this could so be her in.

Biting his lip Kurt turns to Karofsky, "Is that alright? Do you think we can afford it?" And for a second she thinks she can see a softer look on the jock's face.

"If it makes you happy babe," and the bigger boy's face brightens, "I'll gladly sacrifice the rabbit food to pay for it," and wait Kurt has a rabbit?

"David," Kurt's voice becomes bitchy and bossy so she's stunned into silence at this evidence of her friend still being in there. "You know salad is nutritious and good for you," he makes Karofsky eat salad? Putting on a faked sweetness her boo says, "I could always get tofu for you instead."

Actually gagging at the mere mention of the food Karofsky looks horrified and Mercedes can't help but agree with him that stuff should be banned. Turning to her the jock tries to appeal to her with such a look of suffering and his bottom lips trembles as he says, "He's so mean to me Mercedes, you wouldn't believe the crap he tries to palm off on me under the guise of being," he drops his voice and whispers, "nutritious."

Unable to smoother all her giggles at the mental image of Kurt force feeding Karofsky tofu she remembers at the last second to play along, "Oh I would Dave, he's been trying to wean me off my tots for years," which was the truth. To Kurt she playfully scolds him as gently as she can and making it as obvious a joke as she can, "Kurt is that anyway to take care of your man, he needs proper food."

A giggle breaks loose and she's shocked again when Karofsky sniggers, she didn't realise he could be this funny as she was always on the receiving end of his more nasty jokes, though thinking about it that tended to be Azimio.

Her friend rolls his eyes unimpressed but affectionate, "If I left it up to you two you'd live on junk food all the time," and it sets her off again with Dave following.

Maybe hanging around Kurt and Karofsky wouldn't be as hard as people thought it would be, right up until they could convince Kurt to run.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

This is going better than I ever hoped, and Kurt did say Mercedes didn't throw a slushy and that she was crying at the time, I mean I get peer pressure, I was a dick because I didn't have the balls to stand up to my so called friends, maybe this is the same kinda thing.

Kurt's bros were okay last night, Artie couldn't hurt a fly so this could work out?

I don't wanna leave him, but I do have to go to the locker room, and his math lesson with dick for brains is near her lesson, so they could walk together maybe? It'll give them time to talk without me in the way, and I'll make sure I sit with him at lunch so if she upsets him he'll tell me and I can make it fucking clear to her that hurting Kurt is off limits; or she'll deal with me.

"Okay I gotta go," I tell them, "See you later babe, bye Mercedes," See I can play nice. Turning to Kurt I tell him, "I just need a kiss to make it through the day."

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>:

She's been staring at them for the last five minutes and she still can't believe her eyes. Mercedes the traitor was laughing with Karofsky like they were friends and he wasn't the total monster she knew he was.

When Kurt moved she could see his neck and she had to cover her mouth to stop herself vomiting on the stop. That animal had marked her sweet virginal friend, and her friend had better still have his virtue and innocence intact, she refused to think about the molestation Karofsky could have forced on Kurt.

Full of righteous intentions she begins to stride forward determined to stir Kurt's spirit and to rescue him a blaze of glory.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

Oh sweet lord.

She was going to witness a full boy on boy kiss.

And not just any kiss, a Kurt kiss. She knew was over the white boy, and had been for sometime but she had gotten a crush on him once and fantasised about kissing him.

Karofsky moves in closer and she watches Kurt tilt his head back, she could feel the pulse in his wrist speed up under her hand and his eyes flutter down until only the barest slit is left. Kurt's breathing is faster and she can just make out him whispering, "David," in a husky tone she's never heard before.

Caught and held by the mesmerising sight she can't look away and is willing Karofsky closer even though she knows she should be screaming and dragging Kurt away from him. Oh my god the others are never going to believe her when she tells them about this.

So close, just a second more…

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>:

"While I may have two gays dads and am therefore used to such same sex displays of affection, I have to say the very thought of that psycho monster Karofsky sharing something so intimate and pure is a complete travesty of such epic proportions there are not words to adequately describe the horror. I do believe that this nauseating sight will cause me to be in therapy for weeks," Interrupting them she's pleased she's timed it so well and can save her friend from being mauled,

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

Oh hell no, she did not just say that, and Mercedes can't believe Rachel just jeopardised everything with that little rant.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Fuck.

At first I think Mercedes is in on it but her jaw has dropped and she's glaring at the Berry chick, nope just the crazy Berry chick then.

Pissed at the Jewish girl I stop and try to get control of my anger before I do something stupid and punch her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans<strong>:

Gathering in the choir room they all mill about waiting and the blonde boy lifts his hand up checking his watch, it's not like Mercedes to be late, he hopes she's all right.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong>:

Glancing around the room again he still can't see her, it's really not like Rachel to miss anything Glee related, he checks his phone and she's not left a message for him.

He wonders where she could be maybe he should call her? And then Artie and Puck come in talking about a new game cheat they found.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I'm only human. And I'm doing my best to keep them all in character but it's hard bouncing from POV to POV thank you for bearing with me on this one.

I refuse to promise how often I'll update this one, its tough to write.


	10. Chapter 10

AU - Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Made as a companion story to Good Boy Kurt and will follow everyone else's POV except for Kurt's. All for added background illumination as the other story is obviously Kurt centric.

Rated M only… and I hope I've got this written right.

Warnings: Various adult themes, including abusive relationships, talk of rape, beatings, language etc... Not your thing, please move on… I'm assuming you've ready Good Boy Kurt from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>This Chapter covers Good Boy Kurt Chapter Ten<strong>

**From the Other Side Chapter Ten**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>:

At last the monster has moved away from her friend who's closed his eyes in distress at being publicly mauled, and now she can put her plan into action and save him. "Kurt, I really expected you to do better than this low brow Neanderthal ape," that should remind Kurt that Karofsky is another dumb jock. "How could you let him paw you with those violent, slushy throwing, sweaty fists?" Remember all those times he's bullied all of us? And now to start him thinking about what is really important in life, "When I first heard about you two I was so shocked and disappointed that I lost the will to sing! Me Kurt! That's a whole five minutes the world lost my amazing talent, and all because of you," and everyone knows she's the most talented student in the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

Stepping in front of Kurt she barely resists punching the other girl, even though they've known each other for over two years the sheer self absorbed world Rachel lives in still surprises her. Mercedes was finally making contact with Kurt and Karofsky had been standing there too, this was progress, and now Rachel was threatening it all.

Stepping in front of Kurt she blasts Rachel, "Hell no Rachel. You do not get to talk to him like that. Leave my boy alone."

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Wait, did Mercedes' just grow a pair and defend Kurt?

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>:

Gasping in mock outrage at Mercedes she carries on with her plan, Kurt will snap out of it and then denounce Karofsky and come home where he belongs, so she lashes out, "Mercedes how can you defend him? He betrayed us! Went to the enemy, fraternised with this evil creature and lied to us! Us, his friends and fellow Glee Club Members. Cruelly abandoning us in our hour of need!" Luckily they'd pulled together inspired by her leadership, "But we rallied, rose to the challenge and still won sectionals," come on Kurt you know you wanted that solo for sectionals.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

Unimpressed with the amateur dramatics Mercedes cuts her off and puts her right, "Rachel, the only reason we won sectionals is because one team was busted for vitamin D possession and the other team was a singing school for the mute and the blind who did a dance number. You know they ran out of ambulances for them. We got through by default. We didn't even sing."

Which was a good thing as Rachel had the damn solo, again. It should have been Kurt's, he would have been perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

I remember Kurt checking online to see how they'd done and the descriptions he'd come back with had made my eyes water in sympathy, it was almost a bloodbath, and it convinced me every single Glee club in the US was just as fucking crazy as this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>:

Since Mercedes has turned against her she has to find another way to prod Kurt into action, seeing the necklace in Mercedes' hands she snatches it as Mercedes yells, "Hey! Give that back, it's Kurt's, he made it!"

And it was up to Kurt's normal standards, she approves right up until she reads the collar and it's worse than anyone suspected. "Property of?" Spinning she sees her target glowering at her, that, that, that, that, words fail her so she gets ready to blast him, "Oh I did not believe that my already low estimation of you could possibly sink any further Karofsky! All the bullying, the slushy facials, the constant hounding of anyone that dared to step out of the norm, you closeted homophobic coward. But this!" She shakes the disgusting thing at him, "This is beyond wrong! Kurt is not property he is a human being!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

Already feeling guilty over ignoring the tag she only just manages to hide her flinch when Rachel turns to her, "Mercedes have you read this? How could you condone slavery! The torture and pain Kurt has gone through because of this psychopath, the fear."

Beside her Kurt is more annoyed than upset and Dave looks angry enough to Hulk out like those comics Sam likes so much, and she thinks it's a really bad idea when Rachel turns to Dave saying, "Oh I bet you've molested Kurt, how could you Karofsky have you no redeeming features, you worthless hatemonger, oh poor Kurt!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

It's the fucking sob that does it, she's making this big scene about what a monster I am and she's the one getting upset when she should be concerned about Kurt, that selfish little bitch has finally done it and pushed me too far, I don't care what Kurt thinks I'm not letting her get away with this.

"Is that right Berry? I'm the monster? I'm the one that hurt Kurt the most? That is still hurting Kurt?" Walking over to her I deliberately straighten my back so I'll tower over her and I can be as intimidating as I fucking want to, "That's rich coming from you, you self centred bitch!"

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>:

She refuses to let his bully intimidate her, she has right and justice on her side and she is going to get her friend back, "Yes that's right Karofsky! I'm his friend! You're nothing but a creepy, obsessed stalker who finally got his hands on his victim of choice," and that's all he was, nothing more.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

God I'm so angry I just want to beat the crap outta her, except she'd see herself as the victim, which she would be so I'm going to make her see what she did and put it in the worst possible light, maybe that will shock her highness here and make her pull her head out of her ass.

"Really?" I draw the word out as menacingly as I can, "Then I have you to thank, don't I?" There stew on that bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>:

"W…What?" She stammers out confused, how could she have anything to do with it? She loves Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Letting out my nasty smile I tell her, "Well, if you are his friend thank you so much for making sure I would have no problem getting my evil sweaty monster paws on him," I throw her own words back at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

Confused she can see Kurt's face, he's watching them with a raised eyebrow and seems just as confused. And the big thing that strikes her is that he's not the slightest bit frightened, he doesn't even seem worried for Rachel, like he knows something Mercedes' doesn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>:

How dare he! "I would never do anything to help you!" She spits it at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

And there she goes, come on Berry follow the bread trail like a good girl. Leaning in I very slowly and clearly say, "Yeah, you did."

Backing up a step I cross my arms and smugly watch her struggle with the mental puzzle.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>:

He's so sure and she knows she hasn't but she's at a loss and says, "I wouldn't…"

She didn't. Did she?

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Got her.

"But you did Rachel," in a world where I'm an obsessed stalker and evil. Instead of what actually happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

Oh my god.

Karofsky got Rachel to stop talking and she's never seen Rachel like this before. "H…How?" Rachel says.

"Do you remember when everything kicked off? When that little shit Israel blogged about me and Kurt? When I got outted?" Dave asks and Rachel nods, and then the boy smiles and it reminds Mercedes of those wildlife documentaries right before something got eaten.

"And I'm sure you recall I was kicked out by my homophobic prick of a dad, which by the way was the second best thing to ever happen to me, I wish I'd been able to leave years ago," Dave says and Mercedes' brain stops, woah, when was Dave kicked out? Where's he living then? And where's Kurt living? They're not living with Paul Karofsky?

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Tapping my chin I pretend to think, "Oh and what else happened that day, oh yeah, my dear brother Gabriel. All those rumours about what he did to his wife. Trust me Rachel they only scratch the surface. How many times can someone fall down the stairs when they live in a bungalow? How many times can people look the other way? Put their fingers in their ears to block out the screaming?" And why the hell does my sister in law let him?

And the girl in front of me pales slightly, the possibilities finally sinking into her little Diva brain.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

Up until Dave said Gabriel Kurt's been fine, now he's trembling and pressed against her back, he's not afraid of Dave but he's really afraid of his brother, the one most of the bad rumours are about.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Jesus give me strength not to do something too stupid but I don't stop letting her have it, after everything Kurt's been through I want her to suffer just a little bit too.

Shaking my head I carry on, "Poor, poor Kurt. Everyone who knows Kurt knows just how tight he and his dad are, how much they love each other, what they'd sacrifice for each other, how they were literally each other's world for so long, Mr H forbade Kurt and me to see each other, didn't want his son mixed up with a monster, then two weeks later, disaster, and Kurt has no where to stay anymore, I wonder who took him in? Oh yeah, that was me."

He was so thin, shivering, a complete wreak as he collapsed into my arms, I never want him to go through that again, and not one of these bastards was there for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

At the mention of his Dad Kurt sobbed and moved closer into her back she just wants to comfort him but she's fascinated by the story Karofsky is telling, and Kurt ran away, why would he have no where to stay? Karofsky's making it sound like Kurt was thrown out.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>:

His voice is hypnotic and she just stands there staring at him, "Kurt was devastated, he cried and cried, and reached out for someone, anyone. And what did his friends do? Did they stand by him? Did they stand up for him? No they didn't. They picked on him. They fought with him. And finally they did something terrible, because even though they knew how horrible it felt to be bitch slapped by an iceberg they ganged up and slushied him. They turned their backs on him, they cruelly abandoned him in his hour of need."

"No…" she cries her words choking in her throat, "It wasn't like that… We didn't… It was FOR Kurt…" They'd tried to make him understand that this boy was a monster and that he should come home, Karofsky's twisting it, somehow it had gone wrong, Kurt was always involved in the planning of interventions and they couldn't ask him for help.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

He's right we did abandon Kurt. We didn't mean to, but in the end we did.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Fucking bitch, how dare she!

"Oh come now Rachel, you've been Kurt's 'friend'," I air quote, "for how long? You must know him by now, how underneath his ice bitch façade he's so incredibly sensitive, how his self esteem is so easily knocked and bruised," when it comes to music he's got a hide as thick as a rhino's, everything else he needs a lot of reassurance, and he was even more of a mess when they'd gotten through with him, bastards.

Great he's made Rachel cry and he reaches out to brush the tears away, he won't let them deter him from finishing this.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

Boo… Oh god what the hell did we do to you?

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>:

Trembling she feels him gently touch her face so tenderly and he brushes her tears away just like daddy does and then he says, "And there he was sitting in a puddle of slushy, sobbing his tender battered heart out. Poor, poor Kurt. So innocent, so trusting, so bewildered, so alone, so unwanted by everyone, aching to be loved and accepted, for someone to care about him."

They loved him, they did… But did Kurt know that?

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

And now she's clinging to Kurt too, this couldn't be what happened could it? Did they really do this? Did they help this happen?

And Kurt's still not afraid of Dave just shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Nearly there, just a few more pushes.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>:

Karofsky leans closer and looks right into her eyes, "Just think little girl how happy a crazed, obsessed stalker would be to find him broken like that, how easy it would be to convince him to come home with him, how no one else in the whole world would ever love him. And Kurt's such a sweet boy, so willing to please me, so obedient to my every whim, his loving little heart eager to be plucked," which is when Karofsky plucks the slave collar from her hand and all she can do is yip as he shows her just what she's done to her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Uh-oh Kurt jumped too, better tone down the physical stuff but at least I got his pretty little collar back for him.

Have to get back on track and make her think about the consequences of what she's done. Chuckling like it's funny when it's not I dig a little deeper, "So yes Rachel that would be you helping me, because you drove Kurt out of your precious little Glee Club, you drove him straight into my waiting arms, into the arms of someone you truly believe to be a monster, and then you left him there. It's been over two months now. Two months where I could have done literally anything to him, I mean have you even wondered just how like my brother Gabriel I am? Has it even crossed your mind once?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

Kurt just snorted softly and she doesn't know what to think any more. Karofsky is laying out a horrible scenario, one she and her friends believe but Kurt's acting differently.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>:

How many meetings have they had discussing exactly this same thing? How many times have they worried about Kurt and what this monster could be doing to him? She knows Puck and Santana have held back some of the details from them all. And Karofsky's now explained how they all drove Kurt away and into those waiting arms. What have they done?

Hands over her mouth she just wants him to stop, and to let Kurt go so she can beg him to forgive her and then Karofsky says, "But that's okay isn't it Berry? Because things have worked out for the best, especially for you." She shakes her head in denial, it's not true it isn't! "Oh come on, how dumb do you think I am? Kurt was your main competition; with him out of the way how many solos have you had to fight for? You can just strut in and be the main star."

"No," she whimpers knowing it's all true.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

Wait. Kurt isn't Rachel's only competition, hell she's gone head to head and gotten a solo recently and rubbed Rachel's nose in it.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

"Yes," I point out ruthlessly, "And then there's Finn, poor sweet dumb Finn. His new brother is suddenly gone, his life is all messed up, and hey guess what? There's you to step in and comfort him."

I pat her cheek gently when all I want to do is hit her, hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>:

His hand is so big and gentle, "So you go into the limelight and sing, and every time you do, you remember how you threw a friend away to get it. Because now he belongs to me, he's mine, and I'm not stupid enough to ruin it. He's a good little boy for me, and I'll get to do whatever the fuck I like to him, whenever I want to, and he'll always be SO thankful I want him."

She feels sick, so very sick, and it's all her fault, she did this.

Growling he shouts, "Now run away you self centred little bitch," he slams a hand into a locker and she takes off heading straight for the choir room in tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

God that felt good, of course I shouldn't go around making little girls cry but fuck she's one annoying bitch and that's the last time she hurts Kurt, ever.

Holding Kurt's pretty collar I walk back to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

She doesn't know what to think. Everything Karofsky said is so close to what everyone in Glee believes. Yet Kurt didn't react the way she expected. Confused but determined she steps in front of Kurt to protect him, somehow she is gonna keep her Boo safe, one way or another.

Karofsky stops and stares at her, frightened she lifts her chin and tries to stare him down.

"You think you can protect him from me?" he asks her.

"If I have to," she says, this is going to hurt but she won't back down.

And then he relaxes and smiles at her, "Good, he deserves a friend that will look out for him, he has this ability to walk into disasters, and then tries to tackle them all on his own."

Oh he does know Kurt.

Moving to stand in front of her he says, "Because Kurt loves you so much you get a free pass on what you did to him," he looms threateningly like he did with Rachel and he's scary, "But if you ever hurt him like that again, if you fuck up so monumentally once more I will make sure you pay for it. Do I make myself clear?"

Forcing herself to take a step towards him she says as calmly as she can, "David, if I'm ever that stupid again I'll help you get payback because I'll deserve it. No one hurts my Kurt," and she doesn't care if he thinks she threatening him, because this time she is.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Huh she means it so I nod at her and then go to Kurt offering up his collar, "Here you go babe. I'm sorry I lost my temper like that, there's just something about that voice," god I hope he's not mad at me, but the lot of them need to pay for what they did to him.

He takes the collar from me and smiles sadly but with understanding, "It's alright David, I've often commented I want to stick a sock in her mouth," Now that is an image I can live with, I volunteer my sock after practice. "When she sings her talent is mind-blowing, it's the rest of the time she's hard to be around."

And then I notice the tracks of his tears, and I touch his face gently, "Kurt, oh fuck, you've been crying, don't cry," I hate when he cries, I never know what the hell I can do to fix it and make it better. Some dom I am, I go straight into panic mode. I hate this fucked up school, why can't they leave him alone and see him for the amazing guy that he is? "You were so happy this morning," god damn you Rachel Berry.

A pat on my arm and Mercedes is there, "Its ok David, I got this one covered, I'll take care of our boy," I know I was gonna let him stay with Mercedes to test her out, but he's upset and I really don't wanna leave him when he's upset.

Smiling at Kurt she links their arms and then comes out with, "Anyways I thought I was going to see me some hot man kisses!"

Ready to yell at her I blink as Kurt snaps out of his misery and his jaw drops, "Mercedes!" Oh she knows him too.

Relieved I decide to leave them together, I'll check him later. Laughing at the look on his face I chuckle, "Your wish is my command, this once anyway." A soft peck on his lips and gives me his cute eyes, "I'll try and see you at lunch, but I don't know if I'll be able to ditch the hockey jocks, there's some kind of emergency tactics meeting. Later babe, see ya round Jones."

Walking away before I change my mind the corridors seem to spring to life.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

Kurt is cuddling into her side and the corridor fills up, the students stare at him and the really big hickies he's got. And she's just been handed a huge opportunity, she didn't miss the look Karofsky gave her, if she hurts Kurt she's sure she's next on his list to get beat up, and if the rumours of his family are true it won't matter that she's a girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>:

Bursting into the choir room she flees straight for Finn. "Karofsky," she sobs, and somehow manages to courageously tell them what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans<strong>:

"Mercedes!" He tries to run for the door to go and rescue her but Puckerman holds him back and Santana stands in the way.

"Listen Trouty Mouth, at the moment Aretha's in no danger, Karofsky will take his temper out on Kurt, when they're alone." Pointing at Rachel the Latino girl snarks, "Manhands here fumbled the damn ball enough as it is, don't give Karofsky a target to explode at, let him calm down, and Berry said Mercedes was sticking to the program and defended both Kurt and Karofsky, she's golden, don't spoil it."

Reluctantly he lets them hold him back, he'll text Mercedes in class, but dear god, don't let anything have happened to her, or Kurt.

Sam's hit Karofsky once, he can do it again, even if that boy is an animal in a fight, Sam's got something to fight for.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong>:

He's mad at Rachel but he holds her because she's upset. He knows what she's like but he likes her anyway, but now she's jeopar… she's put the plan in danger.

Wait she said…

"He had love bites on his neck?" Finn feels sick, that means Karofsky put his hands on Kurt. On KURT!

Suddenly Puck is holding him back, "I'm going to kill him," he struggles against his brother but gets nowhere.

"No you're not, you'll play into his hands, he'll use it to get a stronger grip on Kurt, come on man stop," Puck won't let him go.

"But if Kurt has love bites, that means," Finn starts and then looks into Puck's eyes, the boy already knows and Finn leans into him trying hard not to think of his sweet little brother being raped last night.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman<strong>:

Damn it Rachel why did you that, at least Mercedes was having better luck and might have an in for them to use. Catching Santana's and Quinn's eyes he nods at Rachel and they nod, they'll keep her occupied somehow.

"I got math with Kurt next let me check him out," Puck tells them, "Before we do that we call Mercedes and check she's okay. No one is to approach Kurt until I've had a chance to see how bad he is."

They all nod and Tina holds her phone up, "I can call Mercedes, Karofsky would know we're friends, that would be normal right?"

"Right," he smiles and Mike steps up closer to his girlfriend giving her support.

Puck's fond of Mercedes but he knows she'll be all right after all she one strong hot sexy mamma, though he's curious about her and Sam.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I'm only human. And I'm doing my best to keep them all in character but it's hard bouncing from POV to POV thank you for bearing with me on this one.

I refuse to promise how often I'll update this one, its tough to write.


	11. Chapter 11

AU - Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Made as a companion story to Good Boy Kurt and will follow everyone else's POV except for Kurt's. All for added background illumination as the other story is obviously Kurt centric.

Rated M only… and I hope I've got this written right.

Warnings: Various adult themes, including abusive relationships, talk of rape, beatings, language etc... Not your thing, please move on… I'm assuming you've ready Good Boy Kurt from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>This Chapter covers Good Boy Kurt Chapter Eleven<strong>

**From the Other Side Chapter Eleven**

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jone<strong>s:

She watches as Kurt puts the collar back on and she tries not to show how much she hates it. When he links his arm with hers she cuddles into him, "Okay Kurt, let's get you cleaned up and ready to take on the world."

Steering him into the nearest girls bathroom she drags him over to the sink and he checks himself in the mirror, it gives her hope that he's still so vain and she sets about fixing his face, her Boo really shouldn't cry in public, that damn whiter than white skin gets the most unattractive blotches on it.

He gives her a few tips and then she busies herself and she uses the time to give herself another pep talk, to remember to support Kurt and not pick on him, finished she turns him to the mirror and the boy looks fine.

Clapping his hands in the way only Kurt could do he praises her, "Perfect as usual Mercedes."

He's happy and this might be the only chance she gets, "Kurt..." Anyone could walk in so she goes and locks the door to give them some privacy. Holding his hands she clears her throat, "Kurt I need to ask you a question and I really hope you'll answer me. I want you to know I'm not judging you, that I really care for you, you're my best friend, and I've always known you'll have my back," please dear god don't let him turn away, let him answer it truthfully.

Nodding he clutches her hands looking nervous.

"Kurt, I love you, you will always be more than a friend to me, you're family. I know how lonely you used to be, I watched you watch everyone else pair up, and you would always be left out, because there was no other openly gay kid around."

At least she'd had Puck for a while even if it had been fake, and Kurt even if he was gay.

The way Kurt would sometimes gaze at the couples, she understood some of it and she always made him laugh when they played at eyeing men up at the mall.

Tightening her hold on him she hopes she does this right and doesn't scare him off, "I held you after Finn broke your heart." Kurt had sobbed for hours in her arms, even though he'd known Finn would never say yes the way he'd pushed Kurt away had hurt her Boo much more than he'd ever let on.

"I listened as you raved about Sam," and the damn duet that Finn had talked Kurt out of doing, she knew Kurt had been happy for Quinn and Sam but it still hurt him.

"I endured the Blaine worshipping," and it had been hard, 'Blaine said this', 'Blaine said that', and she was left out on her own. It had stopped suddenly around that Christmas and Kurt had cheered up and been so happy. She hadn't had to hold him over Blaine not being interested in him. Which she was now damned suspicious about.

"And I cried so hard every night because Karofsky scared you so bad you nearly stopped being Kurt," she sees him flinch at the reminder and she can clearly see him huddling afraid, refusing to eat because his stomach hurt, and the light slowly dying in his eyes.

"So I need you to stop, and think, and remember that this is me, you can tell me anything, you came out to me first and I never told a soul. I know you've hidden things from me before, but I need you to tell me the truth." Come on Kurt, please, tell me, please, she chants in her head.

"Do you love Karofsky?"

Blinking at her a few times he gives this shuddering sigh and smiles at her, "Yes Mercedes I do love David Karofsky, and not just that, I really like him too. You don't know him Mercedes, the real David, you only see what he's let people see. He's had to hide himself for good reason for so long, and he's gotten really good at it."

Studying his face she feels her heart break, he really means it, she really hopes Kurt's right about that boy, and Karofsky had been friendly to her, he'd only attacked Rachel after the girl had attacked Kurt and Karofsky.

"Okay Kurt, I trust you." Ginning at him she says, "And you'll spill all the juicy details, how you hooked up, your first time losing your v card to him," that would tell them more about Kurt and Karofsky and what kind of relationship they had.

Flushing bright red Kurt's hands press on his cheeks, "Mercedes!" He sounds so shocked.

"Uh-uh, you did not get those hickeys holding hands white boy, come on I'm single and have to live through my friends' adventures," she teases him touching the side of him neck. "And that almost kiss by the lockers?" She fans herself, "it was hawt!"

"Mercedes!" he bitches in mock anger at her making her smile, "There is more to a relationship that hawtness!" And suddenly things are looking up, Kurt still knows there is more to it than that!

Calling him on his bitchiness she sasses, "Oh and you're telling me you don't think he's a total stud?"

Lifting his nose in the air Kurt stares down at her in that regal way of his and then ruins it by giggling, "He's totally hot and the most studly of studs. He makes my knees weak," he confesses and she can see why, when that boy tried to be nice he was very damn nice, pity he was such a bully.

They end up hugging and she clings to him, "I've really missed you Mercedes, I love you so much," he tells her.

Rubbing her hand on his back she does an internal victory dance, "And I've missed you Kurt, everything's been so colourless without you." Other than Tina, who else gets fashion the way he does, or schemes to get at Rachel, or the hundred other things that made them best friends?

So of course that's when her phone starts ringing, fishing it out of her bag she can see Tina's number. Shooting a glance at him she answers it.

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang<strong>:

Standing in a circle with the others she nervously listens as the phone rings, she has it on speakerphone so everyone can hear.

Someone picks up the other end and Tina asks, "Mercedes?"

"This is she," Mercedes sounds calm and sassy, so Tina and everyone else breathes a sigh of relief.

They've already agreed a list of questions so she reads the first one, "Are you with Kurt?"

"Uh-huh," comes the agreement.

Changing the question slightly Tina asks, "Are you okay? Are you free to talk?"

"Yes and no," and the tension leaks out of the room, Mercedes is okay.

"Is Karofsky there?"

"No."

"Is Kurt okay?" And everyone tenses again.

"Yes," now everyone's grinning.

"Rachel said Kurt has love bites," Finn breaks in looking anxious.

"Yes," and the good mood drops.

Elbowing Finn, Puck and Santana hush him and Tina's waved on to continue, "Rachel said Karofsky lost his temper."

It goes silent for a second and then an annoyed, "Kinda," unhelpfully comes back.

"Did Karofsky hit you or Kurt?" Tina closes her eyes praying the answer is no, that the huge boy didn't do anything, after all the only reason she didn't get flattened playing football for the Championship game was because Karofsky rejoined the team early and protected her as she made the touchdown.

"No," and she wants to do a dance in relief.

"We need to get a full report from you later," Tina says.

"Yes. See you later," and Mercedes' sounded pleased before the phone went dead.

Hopeful Tina stares at the others, maybe this was the break they'd been looking for.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

At least they'd cared enough to phone her but Rachel was getting a big piece of her mind later. And now Kurt was staring at her looking worried, "That was Tina," she tries to downplay it.

"'Cedes, when I said I love you I meant it. So please don't take this the wrong way because you mean the world to me. But I will protect you, even if it's from other people that mean well," he says firmly

"Kurt what is it?" Oh god was Karofsky going to kill her?

Hugging her he's deadly serious, "If it comes down to a choice between me and Glee, I want you to promise me that you will choose Glee."

Shocked she pushes him back so she can stare at him some more, maybe he hit his head? "I don't understand. Why would I have to choose? And I know you'd win over Glee."

"Oh Mercedes, I couldn't bear it if they turned on you because of me! It hurt so much when they did it to me, and I had David to turn to. So if they get upset, you have to protect yourself first 'Cedes, we can always meet up after school, or after we graduate, because I do not want to loose you." He means it, oh god they should never have done what they did to him.

Trying to get through to him she takes his face in her hands, "You are never going to loose me, and everything is going to turn out for the best, you'll see."

Clearly not believing her he nods, "Do you know how my dad is?" And this is something she can help him with. "David tries to listen in when Finn talks about him, but it can get pretty loud in the locker room, and well this is Finn we are talking about he tends to get confused about things," so Artie was right Karofsky was eavesdropping on them, and he was telling Kurt.

"Your dad is doing great," she reassures him, "Carole is making sure he eats right and keeps exercising. The last time I was there for a meeting he had some of his test results in his hands, and was trying to get Carole to let him have some cake for being so good, she swatted his hands away and made him have the special snacks instead, he sulked for over an hour."

"Thank you," he kisses her cheek relieved at her news. "I've been so worried, you know what he's like."

"Oh I know, he's still bitching about all the veg he has to eat," she shudders, secretly pleased that even though Kurt ran away he still loves his Dad so much, Burt was going to be so happy.

As it's getting late she links her arm in his, she doesn't want to get him into trouble, "Well? Are you ready to face the world? To let them know Kurt Hummel is not only back but is gonna own 'em all? Plus we have class to get to," she pays him a few compliments so she can start building his self esteem up and then they can wean him off of Karofsky.

"I'm ready!" he tells her, "Let's knock them dead. Its just so annoying that no one else in Lima gets fashion, if they did we'd rule this school!"

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman<strong>:

"Right I have Math with Kurt next, I'll sit with him and do bro stuff," he tells them and leaves; they're just uselessly circling the same stuff again and again. He needs to see Kurt, to see how his bro is moving, to see how badly hurt he is after last night.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

Strolling along with Kurt it seems her Boo was higher up the food chain than he used to be, which is when he hisses, "Why are they staring, is something wrong?"

"Sweetie, you walk around with those not so little love bites, people are gonna look at you, and this is my stop." Turning to him she hugs him and gives him a kiss on his cheek. "Now you run along to class, and I'll see you later baby. Love you Kurt," love you lots Kurt.

"Love you too," he tells her and kisses her cheek in return. And then she has to leave him and go to class where Tina is waiting anxiously for her.

Sitting down she whispers the whole thing and Tina looks worried too but she praises Mercedes for sticking up for Kurt and helps plan a smack down for Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman<strong>:

Loitering outside the classroom he watches his bro walk quietly up to the door, easy and pain free, and then glare at it. The teacher was a complete douche and an asshat. Didn't stop Kurt from sweetly pointing out the man's mistakes, it was a hate-hate relationship and it made Puck and most of the class grin every single time Kurt bested the man.

"Hey Princess," he sneaks up and drapes his arm over Kurt's shoulders, he can feel that Kurt seems solid and not too thin any more, he hopes that's a good sign. "Ready for another great math day?"

Those big eyes turn to look at him surprised and Puck's gonna take any advantage he can to find out some info, so far Kurt's moved just fine and seemingly not in agony. Smirking to hide his real feelings he's determined to do whatever it takes.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I'm only human. And I'm doing my best to keep them all in character but it's hard bouncing from POV to POV thank you for bearing with me on this one.

I refuse to promise how often I'll update this one, its tough to write.


	12. Chapter 12

AU - Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Made as a companion story to Good Boy Kurt and will follow everyone else's POV except for Kurt's. All for added background illumination as the other story is obviously Kurt centric.

Rated M only… and I hope I've got this written right.

Warnings: Various adult themes, including abusive relationships, talk of rape, beatings, language etc... Not your thing, please move on… I'm assuming you've ready Good Boy Kurt from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>This Chapter covers Good Boy Kurt Chapter Twelve<strong>

**From the Other Side Chapter Twelve**

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman<strong>:

Keeping his arm around Kurt's shoulders he makes sure that they get a desk right at the back of the class. Kurt's resisting but doesn't protest loudly. Carefully he shoves the smaller boy down and then his bro is glaring up at him giving him such a bitch look, like the time he'd borrowed Kurt's toothbrush to clean some crap off the bottom of his shoes, he was lucky to walk away from that encounter.

Grinning Puck sprawls next to Kurt and watches him roll his eyes while he checks out the front of the class, slinging his arm over his bro's shoulders he's worried when Kurt instantly shifts forward away from it but Kurt just lifts an eyebrow.

"Princess I'm hurt, you haven't said hello back," Puck covers his actions and Kurt's eyes now narrow at him. Puck wonders if Kurt remembers the time in the basement when he got the nickname, he'd sulked about it for hours wanting to be a knight instead but Sarah had worn him down and for the first time ever Puck had seen Kurt give in and back down. So of course he'd called him 'Princess' every time he could, Kurt's retaliation of 'Noah' hadn't been that bad, so few people called him that and he discovered he liked it, it made him feel like he belonged.

Smiling with fake sweetness his bro says, "Hello Noah."

Since everyone knows he's obsessed with love bites he uses that and leans in examining Kurt's neck, "Gotta say Princess those are some hickeys you've got," they're simple and straightforward but perfectly formed, "I'm gonna to assume their Karofsky's, he does good work," he's impressed against his will.

"Yes Noah, they're David's," and his brother blushes very faintly.

Carefully Puck strokes over the top of the bites, they're smooth so they wouldn't have been painful, the t-shirt Kurt's wearing shows the ones on his shoulder off. As Rachel had mentioned the collar Puck reads it too, except he knows of other things the collar could be used for, but was Kurt really into that?

Giving Kurt a look that pretty much said been there done that, he waits to see what Kurt does next and the flush of embarrassment makes him think he's right, Puck hides his fear behind a smirk.

Moving he shifts so he can whisper into Kurt's ear, "And are you a good boy for Karofsky, little Princess? Are you very obedient, and do you please him?" This close he can see the moment Kurt swallows nervously.

Licking his lips Kurt nods slightly his eyes wide and uncertain.

Worried, Puck tries to act like Kurt's in a healthy relationship and asks, "Do you like pleasing him?"

A deeper flush but his bro still answers by nodding.

"What was he doing when he gave you those, when he marked your pale skin?" And when Kurt gasps he thinks he's gone to far, that Karofsky's ordered Kurt to keep silent, he has to quash the urge to hunt the son of a bitch down and beat him for this, for putting Kurt through this, Puck bets the guy's just an asshole not a real dom.

Turning his head those strange blue green eyes stare back and Puck can see those pupils dilate as Kurt remembers, the way his bro's breathing changes and gets deeper, and then Kurt leans in and whispers, "Have you ever had your prostrate touched?" Oh yeah many a time, fucking out of this world but he nods, "David had his fingers there, he was stretching me, he was getting me ready for later, and when he marked my neck, he said he wanted people to know I was his." And Puck wants to jump for joy that the guy is preparing Kurt and to kill him for laying a finger on Kurt in the first place.

But Kurt's words begged a question, "Are you?"

Closing his eyes Kurt nods, "Yes I belong to David Karofsky." And Puck just wants to steal Kurt now and lock him up somewhere Karofsky will never find him.

Almost fearfully Kurt pulls back and Puck puts a reassuring look on his own face as Kurt searches his face, what he sees makes him smile shyly and he settles back relaxed and no longer pissed.

Rapidly having to re-evaluate the whole thing Puck's stunned with what he's just found out. Kurt freaking Hummel is a submissive. The most dominant guy he knows is a sub. His bro won't back down for anyone and very few people ever get him to do as he's told when he doesn't want to, and now Puck's really worried that Karofsky abuses him and uses pain to make him obey.

* * *

><p><strong>Nigel Cutler<strong>:

Slamming the door open Nigel strides in and he automatically looks for his worst pupil, the little faggot was sitting at the back, god he hates the boy, even if he wasn't a disgusting homo Nigel knows he'd still hate him, the way the boy picked up on his mistakes and pointed them out for the whole school to see and then sat there so innocently.

His fists curl and he wishes he was anywhere else but here, he hates this school, he hates the teachers and the pupils. He used to go to a school similar to this, he wanted a job somewhere nice but this was the only placement he could get, his lack of experience working against him.

Telling them about the project he realises he really hates kids.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman<strong>:

Perfect opportunity for the Puckersaurus to investigate Kurt further, slinging his arm around Kurt he informs everyone, "Cool Mr C, the little princess here and me will have that done in no time." Yeah Kurt could be a bit weak on math but he worked harder at it and it showed.

Everyone turns around and stares, including Kurt, and then the asshat who thinks he's a teacher sneers, "I see the queer has managed to turn another jock."

Finally he gets a chance to defend Kurt, "Mr C!" Puck lowers his voice, "Are you picking on my little brother? Are you hating on him coz he likes boys? Because I'm sure there's a rule against it."

The idiot backs down and shoots Kurt such a look of loathing that Puck's fists itch. The second the bell rings Kurt bolts for the door and Puck pulls his phone out. At least he can tell them all Kurt's fine physically, but he puts a tag on telling the guys to back the fuck off today, and only the girls, but not Rachel, can talk to Kurt, and if he doesn't talk not to take it the wrong way, just to act like everything's fine.

Artie pings back asking why and Puck just says the only guy Karofsky won't feel threatened by is Artie.

Privately he texts Santana and Lauren, they're the only ones that will understand what he's discovered, he's not looking forward to the discussion tonight with Burt and now he thinks Kurt didn't run away, Karofsky must have ordered him to leave. Best case scenario Karofsky's a decent dom who saw Kurt suffering and ordered him to leave so they could live together and to take care of him, worst case Karofsky's scum who just wanted his sex toy back.

* * *

><p><strong>Azimio Adams<strong>:

Strolling into class he's heard all the rumours about the verbal smack down D gave that crazy Berry chick of Hudson's and all about the hickeys. As usual the little fairy's sitting at their desk so he sits down and fucking hell they're right, D's marked the boy up good.

Oh shit, this couldn't be good, come on D be good to the guy. Everyone saw how much weight Hummel'd lost when Ben's blog went viral and Z likes the guy but shit the kid wrote anything without thinking it through. He could do with D thumping him on his nose like he did Z. And now Kurt's no longer a walking skeleton just skinny.

Turning his head D's little bitch starts blushing and Z can see a tag, so he leans in and he's shocked at how soft the boy's skin is, it really is just like a girls. The tag makes his heart stop for a second and then to beat painfully, oh god, no D don't turn into your dad, just fucking don't do it.

Worried he barely pays attention to the lesson and French's his favourite subject, nothing like making up nonsense to wind Hummel up, the kid still thought he was just a dumb jock. And that makes him relax, Kurt's been telling him since last Christmas what they've been up to and he keeps saying how nice D is to him and how much he loves him.

There's a jock meeting at lunchtime, and armed with this new information, he knows it makes D look bad but he's gotta tell the truth to them. And if he can convince them Kurt's been unwittingly blabbing and is fine it might strengthen his case.

Going to flit out at the end of the lesson Kurt's eyes catch his and for a moment Kurt hesitates but then he leaves.

Z watches him go and promises that if D ever turns he'll beat the shit out of D and he'll take care of Kurt. There's no way he's letting his bro become a monster.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

Reading Puck's text has only made her more worried, Tina and Artie both say they'll sit with her at lunch and Artie says he has news from last night at the party and that he wants to know what happened this morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

The jocks are all being weirder than normal, and I'm worried sick about Kurt, maybe I shouldn't have left him with Mercedes like that. I nip into the canteen and reserve a bowl of strawberries for him, he loves them and no matter what happened he'll smile when he eats them.

Drifting off around the school I keep an eye out for any bullying, now that me and Kurt are out publicly I need to reinforce the no bullying that's become the norm.

Everything's quiet and I'm getting a lot of stares off people, guess they know I'm having sex with Kurt now. I pass the crazy blonde Britt in the corridor and she smiles at me, that girl's seriously nuts.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I'm only human. And I'm doing my best to keep them all in character but it's hard bouncing from POV to POV thank you for bearing with me on this one.

I refuse to promise how often I'll update this one, its tough to write.


	13. Chapter 13

AU - Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Made as a companion story to Good Boy Kurt and will follow everyone else's POV except for Kurt's. All for added background illumination as the other story is obviously Kurt centric.

Rated M only… and I hope I've got this written right.

Warnings: Various adult themes, including abusive relationships, talk of rape, beatings, language etc... Not your thing, please move on… I'm assuming you've ready Good Boy Kurt from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>This Chapter covers Good Boy Kurt Chapter Thirteen<strong>

**From the Other Side Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

><p><span>Noah Puckerman<span>:

"So?" He's told them what he's found and what he thinks, now he waits for their input.

Lauren his totally hot not really a girlfriend and Santana exchange glances and shocking nod at the same time.

"We agree," Lauren says calmly. "Use the project to see if you can get closer to Kurt, but don't push it," she holds up a warning hand and he smirks at her, "Don't upset Karofsky. If Kurt really is his sub, and Karofsky's abusive, Kurt's going to be the one to pay the price, hard."

"Never thought the little lady had it in her," Santana grins then it fades, "Just be careful, your little Princess needs to be tempted to come home. And I think Jones is the best girl for us to push forward to talk with Kurt, if Karofsky was okay with Kurt talking to her earlier he might not realise that the girl's strong enough to take me on, and don't forget she's busted Coach Sylvester down a few times too."

That was true, the woman was not only red-hot but she could verbally rip you a new one, she wouldn't back down, not without taking you out too. "Cool, we send Mercedes in at lunch, and I got gym last thing with my bro, we'll met at mine tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong>:

Something was totally going on.

That text from Puck? His bro wouldn't explain it, just said wait until tonight, and now he was huddled in the corner with Santana and Lauren.

They broke the huddle and then still refused to say what Puck had found, only that Mercedes should try and hook up with Kurt at lunch, to keep it low key, just lessons, small things.

Rachel was banned from talking to Kurt.

And all the guys but Artie had to keep away in case Karofsky got jealous.

Yeah he might not be the smartest book in the picnic basket but something was totally not right.

He'd wait until tonight at home and then Puck was spilling everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang<strong>:

They weren't saying everything and the fact that Lauren and Santana were getting along was frightening.

Mercedes had just nodded and said she'd lurk in the canteen to try and talk to Kurt so Tina steps forward, "Can I be there too? As back for Mercedes, no one expects me to talk and if Karofsky doesn't want Kurt to talk to Mercedes then Mercedes can talk to me and we'll discuss homework."

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang<strong>:

"Tina baby no," he feels like the rug got ripped out from under his feet, other than dancing Tina was the most important thing in his life, he could live without dancing he's not sure he can live without her.

"Mike," and she has that look that says she believes in what she's doing, she's so strong like that, everyone else has to be loud, she just stands there quietly and won't be moved.

"Be careful Tina," he runs his fingers through her hair and still doesn't know how he was ever lucky enough for her to fall in love with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Artie Abrams<strong>:

"If they're going, I'm going," he wheels forwards a little and gets a bitch look from Santana, but he's getting used to ignoring her snarkiness. "I can talk sports with Karofsky or get my phone out and play Angry Birds as I eat, I'm not a threat."

Santana's crossed her arms and looks ready to kill him and even Puck's unhappy. Wow when did two of the most popular kids at McKinley care about him? Well in Santana's case it was more that Britt would get upset if anything happened to him.

"Dude watch your back," Puck holds his fist out and Artie bumps it nodding, worst case, he can get in Karofsky's way and slow him with the chair while the girls ran for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans<strong>:

He feels so useless.

He should be doing something.

And Mercedes was going out there with just Tina and Artie as backup. Hell Sam had taken on Karofsky in a fight to try and defend Kurt once, he'd been lucky, he'd gotten a good punch in first and then Coach had broken the fight up. He really doesn't want to have to take the boy on one to one.

Maybe last night was the turning point, maybe Karofsky would let them hang around Kurt and they'd be able to remind their bro about all his dreams, give him something to fight for so he'd come home.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

And there he is, and fuck am I glad I reserved the strawberries, he's practically having eye sex with the bowl. Walking over to the counter the server hands it over and Kurt turns away with an adorable pout.

"Ah Fancy, don't be like that, I got 'em for you," I hold them out and he turns and blinks at me and then the strawberries, "I know how much you like them."

"Thank you David," his voice is soft and breathy, crap do not get a boner in the canteen, his smile is sweet and then he gets the gloating look of a cat that's discovered a giant vat of cream with it's name on.

And then he checks out my food and I can see him almost grading it, chicken check, jacket potato check, no junk food equals bonus points. So eating better has given me more energy and I feel better but I still lift an eyebrow having caught him out and he goes so fake innocent on me I snort in amusement.

I pay for our lunches, if you can call the crappy salad on his lunch tray food and lead him over to a table I slung my jacket over and when I turn back he's swaggering over his eyes glued to my butt, he blushes and tries to be all innocent, "See something nice babe?" I tease him gently.

He nods, "Hmm, hawt certainly," and he pulls off sultry and sweet at the same time.

Now it's my turn to blush so I pull his chair out for him and settle down next to him, "How's your day been babe? You feeling better after the locker thing? I'm still sorry about losing my temper, she just really pissed me off, I don't care what they think of me, but you? Nobody says anything bad about you," or they face me, he's mine and I will protect him.

"I feel much better after the locker thing thank you, Mercedes helped me fix my face," he smiles as I tell him he looks as pretty as always. "And we walked to her class, then I went to Math."

"And that creepy asshole teacher? Seriously one of these days I'm going crack and punch that shit. What the hell was Figgins thinking of when he hired him?" That guy should be sacked and never allowed near kids, I'm still surprised he got the job.

"That he's dirt cheap?" Kurt bitches and I grin, "Actually Mr Cutler, homophobe teacher and hater of all things rainbow decided to give us the most boring project ever," he hesitates, "Um, we had to pair up."

"Okay, just make sure they pull their weight in the project, I know you're smarter than most people babe, but that doesn't mean you should let them off easy," I tell him. He's just pushing his food round his plate and I ask "So who's your partner?"

He keeps pushing food around and I watch him avoid answering the question, that's not like him, "Kurt," I growl darkly. "Who's your partner for your math project?"

Hunching his shoulders he stares at his plate and whoever it is had better not have picked on him because I am going to tear them a new one if they have, leaning over I murmur into his ear, "Kurt I order you to turn and look at me. Now!"

He's actually trembling and I can feel my temper getting hotter, "Who is it Kurt? Do I need to talk to them," I flex a fist," and make them be respectful to you? Just tell me who it is, I order you to tell me."

Swiping a tongue over his lips he quietly babbles, "It's Noah Puckerman. And he was respectful to me and stood up to Mr Cutler when the math challenged imbecile was rude to me."

Confused I try and get him to tell me more, "Then why didn't you want to tell me who it was? Is it because of the Glee thing?"

"I wasn't sure how you would react," he confesses and my gut kicks at that. "You tend to get territorial and I didn't want to upset you. I've been careful on the other two school projects to pair up with girls. But Noah kept calling me his Princess and then when Mr Cutler was horrible Noah also said I was his little brother, and then the bell went and I ran away at a fast walk."

Running that through my internal Kurt filter I start breaking it down so I can understand him. He's such a drama queen he can work himself up over nothing or something important, I just have to pay attention and catch the important bits.

"Okay. I think I got that. Right so Noah is your project partner, you think I'm gonna get jealous, Mr Cutler's still a major douche, and Noah stood up for you and finally remembered that he's your foster brother, good I'd hoped after last night he would," I was not expecting them to do that, but finally, and maybe they can get back to being family, they mean so much to Kurt.

"And I may have told him a few things, but he was looking at me and I couldn't look away, and I never believed any of the stories about him before, but it just happened." He stops shredding his napkin to give me an embarrassed look.

"What happened?" And I'm even more baffled. I only left him for a morning, "What things?"

He suspiciously glances around then furtively leans forward and whispers into my ear, oh he did not, oh he did. Damn Puckerman's good, "Huh, I guess you're right the stories are true, he can get anyone to tell him all the details." I grins, "He said I did good work? Cool."

"David," Kurt bitches, "What if he tells? I'm not sure anyone else would understand." He has a point there.

Patting his knee I reassure him, "I don't think he will, in the past he tended to hint that he knew things about people, but he never told," he seems to enjoy the knowing more than the telling.

"So we're safe?"

"Probably, though he will keep trying to get more details out of you." I tell him eyeing him up, "I used to think you'd never tell anyone, but if the rumours are true about how good he is at getting people to talk, and you've already proved them right as he's managed to get that out of you, it's probably best if you're not alone together for any length of time. Okay, how about you meet up with him for your project in the library the same way you did for your other two project partners?" I suggest.

"Okay David." He smiles happily at me. "Thank you."

"For what babe?"

"Being understanding." He scoots his chair nearer and bumps his knee against mine.

Pulling him into a part hug I tell him, "I told you before we started what I wanted from you Kurt. A loyal, obedient puppy dog who I could master and dominate, but I also told you I would have to prove myself worthy of your trust in return, and being understanding is just one of those things." I press a gentle kiss against his forehead, "Please don't be worried about telling me things, I want to be here for you."

"I know and I do love you David, and I'm trying to let you in I'm still getting used to having someone there," he presses into me, "I've just been so used to doing things on my own, I don't like having to drag people into my messes, I always feel so weak."

"Me too babe, with my family if I'd ever shown any weakness they'd have gone for my throat." I sigh into his skin, "I'll work on the approachable thing, and I'll try and keep working on the letting you in thing too."

We share a kiss and go back to our lunches, his appetite makes a reappearance and he munches on his salad.

* * *

><p><strong>Artie Abrams<strong>:

Well it was now or never, the two boys had just shared a kiss the two girls had 'aw'ed over and he admitted he was a bit weirded out by it, but it was Kurt and he was cool with Kurt.

Food tray in place he wheels over and continues the conversation, "And I'm telling you woman it does."

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

Her boo had just kissed Karofsky and the scary looking jock had gazed at him so sweetly she hopes things are good between them, because if that jerk abuses him and busts her friend's heart, she'll bust him… somehow.

And Artie has to be kidding, "And I'm telling you it doesn't, trust me I don't care what your boo told you, blue suede will never match with orange satin and purple spots," he's only saying that because it's Britt.

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang<strong>:

Nervously she backs Mercedes up and takes courage from the fact that since he was expelled Karofsky has stopped bullying and Kurt put weight on after he moved in with the boy, "Mercedes has a point, I really don't think your parents would go for that as car upholstery anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

What the hell?

Pausing mid bite I stare at Kurt who's blinking in horror, probably from the colours, the little peacock has VIEWS on colours, and heaven help anyone who dares cross those views.

Three gleeks are suddenly sitting at our table like they belong there, and yeah I guess I can understand why Mercedes would think that, and Tina the goth chick is usually okay to hang with, then Artie's next to me and I did help him out yesterday, but I'm still baffled as to what they're doing here. There are lots of free tables to sit at.

They ignore us and carry on their conversation and Artie's saying "Yeah I guess you're right, they were talking about the same brown leather as before," he sighs.

While Tina steps in with, "I did like the black and red leather idea."

Huffing Mercedes sasses, "Yeah, but that's coz you like the Goth look. Anyways I still don't know how Britt managed to get that cow in the car in the first place, it took the firemen an hour to get it out."

Huh?

"I know," Artie nods. "My dad videoed the whole thing and has added it to the his Britt library, he and my boo's dad are going to write a book and make a fortune." He pauses thinking, "It would have been awesome though if she had been able to bring it into school for our Glee assignment, pity it turned out to be a full grown bull."

Double huh?

Glancing at Kurt I try and ask what the hell is going on? I mean I know the stories he told me about them, but a cow? Kurt shrugs as in the dark as I am.

"Oh and dude," Artie addresses me, "Thanks again for the assist yesterday." He now turns to Kurt, "You're man's pretty cool Kurt."

Damn I forgot to tell Kurt, he distracted me when I got home.

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang<strong>:

"What assist?" She knows what happened at the party and she didn't see Artie and Karofsky interact there. They might have broken up but she still has a huge soft spot for her first boyfriend, and they often double date with him and Brittany, but not Santana, they tended to get banned from places if she went with them.

She listens as Artie describes Kurt's triumphant saunter from the classroom and how Artie had gotten caught up in the stampede. She leans forward along with Mercedes and Kurt horrified at Artie's helpless predicament.

"Then this man mountain here stands there and acts like a huge wall protecting me," Artie tells them and it reminds her of the Championship game when Karofsky had protected her and she'd scored a touchdown, she'd felt strangely safe with him at her back.

"What happened next?" She asks worried.

"He set my chair up, lifted me like I was a feather, the dude is strong, and handed me my stuff that had been scattered everywhere," Artie sits up straighter and gestures towards David, "then as cool as you please he starts pushing me to the locker room for the game like he didn't totally save my life."

"Oh," she says as Mercedes and Kurt echo her and they all stare at Karofsky who blushes.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Fuck this is embarrassing, and as much as I want to revel in it and boast I shrug and try for casual, "S'nothing," and Kurt gives me a sweet admiring smile.

"Next, you'll be telling us that punch you threw at the hockey jock last night was nothing too," Artie says.

Uh-oh I forgot to tell Kurt about that to, but I really don't want to get his hopes up about his family and friends, I don't want him to get hurt.

But Mercedes defended him from Rachel, Puck stood up for him to Cutler, and now these three are here, are they gonna fight for Kurt now? Can I trust them to look after him?

"What punch? David, I thought you said the boy who covered you in beer just fainted?" Kurt looks confused and worried.

Tina excitedly says, "That was after the big fight, and Karfosky here, sorry David here, lead the charge on the guy who insulted you." Clasping her hands she smiles dreamily at me, "he was all stoic and moody."

"You got in a fight?" Kurt looks really upset and stressed out and his voice has gone really high.

I use his trick and push food round my plate, "He totally deserved it Kurt, no one is ever going to get away with calling you a whore or a slut."

That perfect mouth makes a perfect 'O' and then he reaches out to my arm, "Oh David, is he even still alive?"

* * *

><p><strong>Artie Abrams<strong>:

"He was fine but he crawled out of the party, and Dave's right, the douche bag deserved it, and I still can't believe the other jocks stood up for you." And this is the perfect opportunity to get in on Karofsky's good side and frankly the douche did deserve it, and the other hits too.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

"Wait? What?" Mercedes asks, "Come on someone spill, what the hell happened at the party? And how come I know nothing about it?"

Everyone knew she was a gossip, why had they kept this all to themselves, she'd known there had been a party but it wasn't at a Glee friendly house so she hadn't been invited, jocks and cheerios and significant others of jocks and cheerios only.

Oh they had better spill about these things.

* * *

><p><strong>Scott Cooper<strong>:

All the senior jocks were in the locker room, minus the Glee kids. The other jocks were guarding the doors, this was private, this was special.

Strando had nominated his candidate and Z had backed him.

No one said no.

Now Z had nominated his candidate and Strando had backed him.

Lots of people said no.

"Quiet!" Cooper yells, "Damn it, let Z have his say." The other jock nods in thanks and steps forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Azimio Adams<strong>:

Come on Z don't let your bro down.

"Thanks Cooper. Guys you all know why we're here, you know the stories, you think you know what it's like, you don't. D has lived it. You think they just pick on chicks? Nah they picked on D too, or don't you puck heads remember the extra bruises he used to get? Or you guys on the football team the ones he had before he left home?"

"Wait he left home?" Strando frowns at him.

"Yeah, he's got a safe bolt hole, I cruised past when Coach B backed him up to collect his stuff from his family. And then again when Hummel bolted. They're safe and sound."

He tells them about French and Kurt being happy.

"I don't think we have to worry too much about them, I'm more scared about what the Karofsky clan are gonna do in retaliation," he admits and he's proud of the big word, watching those gangsta movies did teach him something after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Strando<strong>:

Wow if Z's right that means Kurt asked D out, that kinda blows his mind, but he's still backing Kurt the most.

"Okay so we have two candidates, let's take the weekend to think it over, meet back here Monday and vote. If Z's candidate hurts my candidate we beat him the fuck up, if not we can watch over them and make sure my candidate's treated right."

Nods from all around and they disperse, he still can't believe they've agreed to think this over.

* * *

><p><strong>Azimio Adams<strong>:

He might not like the added bit from Strando but he breathes a sigh of relief he's got from now until Monday to persuade them to vote yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Scott Cooper<strong>:

Z's got pull, if all three of them combine and Scott can talk Drew into helping they have this one in the bag.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong>:

It was official, Puck, Santana and Lauren were all avoiding him, and now he's scared about the talk tonight, what could they possibly need to keep quiet that they can't talk about in school?

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I'm only human. And I'm doing my best to keep them all in character but it's hard bouncing from POV to POV thank you for bearing with me on this one.

I refuse to promise how often I'll update this one, its tough to write.


	14. Chapter 14

You've read all the warnings already, go back if you need to read them some more.

* * *

><p><strong>This Chapter covers Good Boy Kurt Chapter Fourteen<strong>

**From the Other Side Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

"Don't look at me Mercedes," Kurt says looking baffled, "I only knew about the beer keg incident." Turning to Karofsky he asks gently, "Why didn't you tell me? You didn't get hurt did you?" And her boo is clearly worried about his man.

"I'm fine babe," Karofsky says reassuring him, "I was going to tell you, only we got a little," he pauses and she swears the boy might be blushing slightly, "distracted when I got home and I forgot this morning when you came out to breakfast wearing that." And the boy's eyes graze over Kurt's body as her friend now flushes slightly

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang<strong>:

"Distracted," Tina says, "Hmm I wonder how you got distracted?" And she can't help giggling.

To her shock Karofsky blushes and Kurt hides a smile.

"Uh-huh girlfriend and where was my phone call to tell me all of the details and gossip? What were you up to that kept you from something so important?" Mercedes asks sniffing out gossip.

And now Tina blushes, "Um, well Mike and I were, that is we, his abs, um, you see," she pauses and wonders how to get out of this, "we got distracted a little too and then I was late for curfew, and now I'm here." She points at Artie feeling bad about throwing him to the wolves, "Anyway he was there too, he could have told you."

* * *

><p><strong>Artie Abrams<strong>:

Damn Tina had just set Mercedes on him so he holds his hands up to fend off the diva's attack, "Hey don't look at me, I had Brittany and Santana to deal with and well, we kind of got distracted a little too."

And they had gotten distracted by Brittany and the saucer of milk for the fairies.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

Huffing she hides her loneliness at not being with a certain blonde and grumbles, "Damn lovebirds and their damn distractions getting in the way of my gossip, bet this is a hot topic today too."

Beside her Kurt stirs and asks, "But what happened?"

Karofsky shrugs and says, "The fuckwit insulted you, I hit him, some of the guys hit him, end of story."

"He missed out all the drama and tense suspense moments," Tina says, "and the thing with Chastity." Chastity?

"The frog!" Artie laughs, "I thought I was going to pass out from lack of air when that happened! It was SO funny!" Frog?

Kurt links his arm with hers and they both demand the details, and somehow Mercedes manages to keep her arm there, Karofsky hasn't seemed to notice so she breathes a sigh of relief and she turns her attention to the story being told.

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang<strong>:

She can see Mercedes and Kurt sitting there just like they used to do so she decides to start the tale.

"Well," Tina says, "I was in the main room with Mike, and there were jocks and cheerleaders everywhere, bad music, bad fashion, couples making out, drinking, and the other normal party stuff," and it's also quite boring. "David here was wandering around looking annoyed and checking his watch every five seconds, when this hockey jock in the middle of the room said something." She frowns, "I couldn't get it all but I heard Kurt's name and the words 'slut, whore, and waiting at home'."

They all been strung out keeping an eye on Karofsky and trying to gauge his mood, and it was clear he didn't want to be there, that he wanted to go home and was only there to because that's what winning teams did.

* * *

><p><strong>Artie Abrams<strong>:

Artie takes up the tale, "Oh I heard all of it, Santana and I were there, he said 'Karofsky dude, chill, that Kurt bitch is such a well trained little slut and whore he'll still be waiting at home for you to give it to him.'" Looking impressed at Karofsky the smaller boy continues, "Seriously Kurt your sweetheart here moved so fast and then," he mimes a punch, "Bam! The jock is down and people were trying to get away from an enraged Karofsky loose in the room."

Santana had been standing near Artie at the time and he'd heard her growl ready to tear the jock a new one until Karofsky had stepped in so quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang<strong>:

Tina joins in, "He was like a blur, I've never seen anything like it." She leans forward, "And then when the jock is down he went even more scary and advanced slowly towards him flexing his fist, you just knew there was going to be a punch up."

And secretly she'd been cheering Karofsky on, even though she wants her friend back and away from this boy she's happy Kurt's boyfriend defended him.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Snorting at their overly dramatic retelling of last time I disagree, "Oh please, like that little piece of shit could bring it, anyways he was crawling backwards to get away from me."

He'd made me so mad, no one calls Kurt that, no one.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

Oh my god.

She'd missed so much last night, and then Tina says, "And that's when he bumped into Puck."

"Puck?" Mercedes stares at them and prays Puckerman didn't make it worse, he might be one hot stud but the guy had an amazing ability to screw up.

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang<strong>:

Both Mercedes and Kurt's jaws have sagged at this news, "Yes, and Puck hauled him up onto his feet and said 'Dude I think your mouth said something bad about my little Princess,'" she carries on and hides her smile at Kurt's nickname, he pretended he hated it but his face always softened just like it has now. "Then Puck punched the jock in the mouth, hard." This time she mimes the punch.

Kurt and Mercedes are clinging to each other and hanging on every word.

* * *

><p><strong>Artie Abrams<strong>:

If Puck blew their minds they were gonna love this bit, "So the jock is on his hands and knees to get away from those two and then," he pauses, "Azimo steps up."

And Kurt's jaw drops completely, "Azimo? Azimo Adams?" Even as Mercedes gasps.

"Yep," Artie grins at their faces, "he stands there, folds his arms and just stares down at the guy on the floor before saying 'You being disrespectful to a football player's steady?'"

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

"He did not!" She gasps unable to cope with that bullying jerk standing up for Kurt.

Nodding Tina backs Artie up, "He did! I swear, and in front of everyone. And then he picks the guy up off the floor and punches him in the stomach."

Stunned Mercedes sits there, why the hell didn't someone phone her last night? Someone's gonna pay.

And then Tina says, "So the guy is surrounded on three sides and made a break for it, but he ran straight into Finn and Sam."

Sam, now Mercedes is worried about that bimbo and she waits impatiently for them to continue.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Kurt's clinging to Mercedes and they're both on tender hooks, which is when Artie helpfully says, "So Finn picks the guy up and says 'Dude, seriously that looked super painful, here let me help you,'" I thought the guy was being his normal 'nice' self and wanted to punch him for not being there for Kurt when, "And then he knees the guy in the balls, the guy squeaks and Sam punches him in the face," Artie mimes yet another punch.

And that I was not expecting, god please let them finally be coming to their senses and stepping up for Kurt, else they don't deserve him and I hope I can get them back for hurting Kurt.

All four of them at the table are wide eyed and I roll my eyes, they are such drama queens, I can see why Kurt fitted in with them so well, "See I told you, just a few hits, no big deal."

However, "Scott Cooper and the rest of the hockey team turning up, now that was a surprise."

"David!" Kurt whines, "Details honey, details!" And he's gazing at me so sweetly that I get momentarily distracted.

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang<strong>:

Taking pity on them Tina says, "Well Scott, Finn and Sam started arguing about one team going for another team's player up until Cooper found out what the guy had done then he walked over to the jock curled up on the floor and stared down at him and said coldly 'You got three choices, leave the team and don't come back, or you get to partner Karofsky for all body checks in practice for a month, or you can face me here now and then I better not hear about you pulling something like that again.'"

The whole room had gone silent and it had almost seemed like the hockey and football teams were going to fight and then Cooper had shocked everyone, though all the hockey jocks had glared at the downed player.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

And I nearly got a chance to knock the shit out of the kid, though I hide it behind the excuse of, "I was looking forward to those body checks, no one volunteers for them, the shit took the cowards way out and let Cooper hit him instead."

Kurt's hand sneaks into mine and squeezes in sympathy so I smile at him.

"Poor baby," he tells me knowing how much I miss being able to body check people, he doesn't understand it, but then he's so gentle I just wanna keep him safe from the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Artie Abrams<strong>:

"Poor baby my sweet behind," Artie interrupts, "After Cooper hit him the jock made a run for it and he passed by Dave, you should have heard the scary growl he got, and the death glare," and the growl had made the hair on the back of Artie's neck stand up.

"So of course while David's all riled up Chastity plastered herself against him." The boy sounds disgusted, "I can't stand that girl, she's even made a play for me, luckily Santana out bitched her," he'd been sure to thank Santana for that and had set her up with Britt for some alone time, it was the least he could do.

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang<strong>:

"Don't get me started on her," Tina huffs, "I had to peel Chastity off Mike, and now he hides every time he sees her."

The girl didn't know how to take 'No' as an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

It was universal, no one likes Chastity, and she asks, "So then what happened? I thought you mentioned a frog?"

"Well," Artie says, "Chastity was stuck to Dave and he was doing his best to push her off and saying how he didn't want to catch anything from her diseased body." Mercedes can see Kurt's hand curl in annoyance, "When Quinn walks up to her and rips her off of him."

"Quinn?" Kurt sounds surprised but then Quinn's had to listen to all of them bitch about Chastity and Quinn was having to fend off the girl's attempts to become Head Cheerleader too.

Tina leans forward, "And that's not all, she pulled the scrunchie out of the girl's hair!" From another cheerleader that's a huge insult. "Then Brittany wandered over and said 'I really don't like you.' And Brittany likes everyone."

Artie sniggers, "Then Santana joined in and bitched at the girl and pushed her, and then all three of them were herding her towards the door saying how she really needs to leave coz no one wants her there." He laughs, "But then Lauren entered the fray and bodily picked Chastity up, hauled her to the door and flung her out into the night."

Oh Mercedes wishes she'd been there, the next party was going to be at Quinn's so she'd be allowed to go, stupid social hierarchy at school.

Tina giggles, "The best part is she landed in the ornamental fish pond and fountain in the middle of the drive with a giant splash." Tina, Artie and even Karofsky laugh, "When she came up, she…" Tina laughs too hard to continue.

Artie says, "There was this bright green frog stuck to top of her head, and it promptly slid down her face, it was hilarious!" He fishes his phone out and hands it over, "It's not a good picture but still so funny."

Mercedes and Kurt peer down at the screen, and there is a blurry red-haired cheerleader, soaking wet with a green blob on her hair. OMG, there really was a frog, she really feels sorry for the frog.

Recovering Tina then mentions "And at that point a jock carrying a beer keg, tripped and it went all over poor Dave, who turned, growled at the other jock and right in the middle of the room the guy's eyes rolled up in his head and he fainted dead away." She shrugs, "The party pretty much broke up at that point, it was a good party though."

Artie nods agreeing with her, "Yep, especially the frog."

Why does she always miss the best bits at parties?

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Kurt's sitting there smiling and surrounded by his old friends. Mercedes has taken care of him this morning and defended him from Rachel. Both Tina and Artie were acting fine with Kurt, perhaps they were coming around.

Taking a chance I take Kurt's tray, he's finished the crappy little salad, "Okay I gotta to go, see you later Kurt, guys."

I lean in to kiss Kurt's cheek when the goth chick coughs, what the fuck is her problem, but she doesn't look upset, and she coughs again, "Hot man kisses," cough.

You have got to be kidding me.

Rolling my eyes I take this as a good sign that they're accepting Kurt, sighing I catch Kurt's eyes, "Well I suppose just this once."

Leaning in again I take my time and Kurt's eyes lock on mine until they drop down to my mouth. I press my lips to his gently and he closes his eyes. I lift a hand up to his face and slip it around the back of his head ruffling his hair and then gripping firmly as I slide my tongue into his mouth, our tongues tangle and he moans softly into my mouth.

Hands reach up to my chest and his fingers cling to my t-shirt, god I want this to last, I know I've told him what I want after school, but damn I'm not sure I can last that long. Pulling back I take a deep breath to steady myself and press a loving kiss to his swollen lips.

"And does that fit your hot man kiss criteria?" I ask Tina amused and use her as an excuse as to why I don't drag Kurt off, plus it gives him some time to recover he's blinking a little to clear his head and tonight can't come soon enough, just the thought of what that sinful mouth can do is getting me hard.

"Uh-huh," Tina says staring at us.

"Now I really have to go, later babe," grabbing the trays I leave with good intentions and the promise of later.

* * *

><p><strong>Artie Abrams<strong>:

Two chicks is acceptable, always has been, but now two guys apparently are too, and he shifts on his chair wondering how he's supposed to explain that watching Karofsky kiss Kurt had been hot, none of the guys would understand.

At least Tina and Mercedes look like their thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang<strong>:

She'd said that to try and show Karofsky that they were all fine with him being gay, she'd thought it would be a little kiss, she wasn't expecting that. And Kurt clearly enjoyed it.

As did Mercedes and surprisingly Artie.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

Oh my god.

She has to stop thinking that.

And that was so hawt it melted the hot'o'meter.

The little noise Kurt had made was not an upset noise, no that was a 'this is one hot kiss so I have to make a hot noise too' noise.

She knows it's wrong of her to be so into that kiss, and please god let Karofsky have made everything that good for her boo.

Normally pale her friend has a slight flush and his eyes are a little unfocused, and damn why did he have to be gay? She thought she'd gotten over her little crush, and she was but he was still damn sexy.

Sighing she turns to him and he blinks back.

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang<strong>:

Sam and Santana had cornered him and now he's lurking outside the canteen waiting, then he sees Karofsky leave and the guy's smiling for a second before his scowl snaps into place.

Giving him a few minutes to walk off Mike peered into the canteen and the four of them were sitting at a table. Tina, Mercedes and Artie were all looking at Kurt so Mike takes that as good and nips around the corner to send a text letting people know they were safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans<strong>:

Yes, they're okay.

He wasn't thinking of just Mercedes, he really wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong>:

And now Britt doesn't need to worry, because that was the only reason she was worried.

Except she's having to start admit that might not be all of it.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I'm only human. And I'm doing my best to keep them all in character but it's hard bouncing from POV to POV thank you for bearing with me on this one.

I refuse to promise how often I'll update this one, its tough to write.


	15. Chapter 15

You've read all the warnings already, go back if you need to read them some more.

* * *

><p>This Chapter covers Good Boy Kurt Chapter Fifteen<p>

**From the Other Side Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang<strong>:

Trying to keep the conversation light and because she really wants to know she asks, "So Kurt, are all his kisses hot like that?"

Kurt's face falls a little and he sighs, "Well not all of them," and she's disappointed but then not all kisses can be that amazing all the time, "Some of them are hotter."

The smirk on the boy's face makes her giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Artie Abrams<strong>:

Not really thinking Artie joins in the laughter, he's a little nervous that he enjoyed watching them kiss so much, and then he realises what Kurt's just said, "Wait? Some of them are hotter?" Kissing can get hotter than that?

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang<strong>:

Stunned Tina blinks and all she can say is "Wow."

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

As much as she liked the hot kissing her boo was getting she steers the conversation onto stuff that shouldn't upset anyone. Like Tina's family getting garlic from Figgins, Artie surviving in a relationship with Santana, and most importantly Mercedes' dad's practice getting an award.

"So dad finally gave in and let me have the new improved walk in wardrobe," She tells him and describes it to him, there's a light in his eyes that she knows well, he wants in that wardrobe, "It means I have lots more space," she teases and tempts him.

"So this Saturday Tina and I are hitting the mall," she says excitedly. "Do you want to come too?" Surely his boyfriend wouldn't mind Kurt going to the mall with a bunch of girls.

Except Kurt's biting his lip, "I can't sweetie," he tells her, "I work on Saturdays."

And Mercedes is baffled as to why the boy has to work, surely the Karofsky's give him an allowance, or do they? Does Kurt have to work to save up for college or something?

"Oh that's too bad," Tina says, "It would have been great to have your expert input, and I heard that vegetarian place you love is doing a special one off menu for this Saturday."

Kurt's smiling bravely and he loves that place, "It'll have to be another time." Dammit, well she'll just have to treat him one day.

"How about Sunday then?" Mercedes' asks, "You could come over and see all the new stuff I'll have bought. I can give you a fashion parade." It'll get him away from the Karofskys and she can spend time with him too.

Hesitating Kurt says, "I'd love to, but I'm not sure what we're going to be doing on Sunday, David hasn't told me yet," and then he seems to understand what he's just said because he hangs his head.

Unsure of what to do to try and smooth this over Mercedes looks to the others for help. Tina's shocked and Artie thoughtful.

* * *

><p><strong>Artie Abrams<strong>:

He's not dumb. He knows that Puckerman, Lauren and Santana have been trying to tell them that Kurt might not be the one making the decisions. That somehow in Kurt's mind not upsetting Karofsky is the big thing that everything else revolves around and that in any abuse case it's hard for the victim to realise they were never at fault, that they are blameless.

When Kurt does finally look up Artie tries out an idea, "Er okay," he says slowly, "maybe you could phone Mercedes once you know what you're plans are." That gives all the control and power back to Karofsky and should show Kurt that they want to spend time with him, that they're still his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang<strong>:

Shaking herself she reminds herself that as hot as the kisses are they're here to rescue Kurt.

"I don't have a phone, David lets me share his," Kurt tells them and Tina can vividly see Kurt's phone sitting upstairs at his dad's on the side just in case Kurt calls home via his own phone.

Now what do they do?

"That's no problem," Artie says, "We'll give you our numbers and then Dave can put them in his phone," it's an excellent idea and the three of them grab pens and paper and write their numbers down for Kurt.

He takes them with a smile and holds them tightly, his knuckles going white where he's gripping them like he'll never let them go.

"Thank you," he smiles and a much softer gentler Kurt peeks out at them. "I guess we should be going to class," and they make sure to walk out with him before they have to go to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

Once Kurt's gone to his class the three of them get their cell phones out and start messaging to let the others know that they're safe. They agree to a quick meeting to update the others and almost run to the choir room and there they close the doors so no one can hear them.

"Well?" Quinn might look bored but there's a tension in her shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong>:

Rachel has her arm looped in his and is trying to be there for him, she's still not good at this thinking of others stuff but she tries really hard.

He listens as they describe sitting with Kurt and Karofsky and how Kurt hadn't known about the big fight, and neither had Mercedes' who's angry no one told her.

Kurt had been upset in case that monster had been hurt. It had felt good to be able to defend Kurt last night, to actually do something instead of just sitting around talking.

They've all had a good look at Kurt's neck and they confirm the hickeys. The thought turns Finn's stomach but he's gonna be there for Kurt, he isn't going to flinch from anything, if Kurt needs him to do something he's the guy Kurt's going to be able to turn to.

They tell about Karofsky leaving the canteen and they go quiet, then Tina blurts that two boys kissed and it was kinda hot. How can Kurt being kissed by Karofsky be hot?

"Well it's Kurt, most things he does are hot," Mike says and then everyone's looking at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang<strong>:

This is why he hates talking, he always gets it wrong, panicking he adds, "Seriously have you not seen him dance? Or well anything, the guy just has this something about him, it's super distracting."

Uh-oh what if Tina doesn't like that but she's smiling softly, she understands what he's trying to say.

She always does.

So of course Santana has to ask, "On a scale of one to ten what does our little lady boy score?"

Trust her to say something like that but Artie stumps her with, "Well above a ten and approaching volcano."

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

Glaring at Santana she goes on to tell them what Kurt said about working on a Saturday.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans<strong>:

God she's so beautiful, so strong, so smart.

Wait, she said Saturdays, "Huh, could he be the one sending the extra customers to Burt?" Finn and Puck turn to look at him, "You know Burt said whoever it was knew about cars, always sent the customer with the right part and they knew the right questions to ask Burt. And it's always on a Saturday."

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong>:

"It makes sense, he's an awesome mechanic, the only person better is Burt. And Kurt was the one to maintain his baby, he only trusted Burt to help him with it," Guiltily Finn tries not to think about the junk rattling around inside it now, but hey they were teenage boys, they got hungry and stuff and a bin wasn't always around.

It makes him a bit happier, if Kurt can do something like send people to Burt then he hasn't forgotten about his dad, he still remembers Burt, he still wants a connection right?

Except Puck's not smiling, so Finn keeps his head down and has to go back to waiting until they can grab Kurt and run.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>:

She so doesn't want to tell them this but she takes a deep breath and tries to get Kurt's answer word for word about Sunday.

Strangely Puck, Santana and Lauren all nod. They're not surprised and Mercedes tells them how Artie got them out of it and the phone situation and how it was left.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman<strong>:

Well that pretty much confirms his bro's a sub, and one that either doesn't want to make plans on his own or has learnt the hard way not too. At least Karofsky didn't seem threatened by the three Glee kids being there, so Kurt should be safe and they've phrased everything so that Karofsky appears to have the power when it comes to putting their phone numbers in the jock's phone.

"I got gym with him last period, I'll check out his bod, make sure there aren't any more bruises hiding under his clothes, and then I'll try and hook up with him for this Sunday to work on our math project."

That makes them all bleat and try to stop him, he knows the kinda situation he could be walking into, it wouldn't be the first time he's been beaten black and blue, but he's going to try and scope out his bro's home life.

"You sure?" Lauren asks and he nods, "Okay, just be careful and don't push it," she knows him far too well.

Promising to meet up at their house after school Puck swaggers out of the choir room when Lopez grabs his t-shirt and drags him into an empty classroom, "You don't have to be a hero Puckerman."

And that's Santana for you, straight to the heart of the matter, he's always respected that about her, and he scoffs, "Who me? Hero? Babe I'm the villain, I'm far too bad ass to be anything else."

"I could go Sunday," she offers and you have to know her to see the fear in her eyes. "I'm less threatening as a girl than you are as a guy," she lifts her chin and stares him down.

"No," he puts his foot down, she might be an evil bitch, but, "There's no way you're going to that house, you know the stories," she's going to argue so he cheats, "You explain to Britt and Artie why you're in the hospital and they're running tests for STDs on you and talking about surgery to sew things inside you up."

She freezes for a second, "Won't be the first time someone's been rough," and he should know, they didn't always have wild monkey sex, sometimes they just patched each other up and held each other through the night, so they didn't have to be alone.

"No, but you got something good right now, don't fuck it up," he walks out on her and acts like he's fine, like he's not lonely, like he's not there on sufferance.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany Pierce<strong>:

"There you are," Yay she's found Santana.

"You're crying," she holds her girlfriend and cradles her, she's never understood why Santana lets her do this when she won't let anyone else hold her, but that's just San for you, she's so special.

"Hey did I tell you what Lord Tubbington did last night?" Britt tries to cheer her up.

"No sweetie, why don't you tell me?" San rubs at her eyes and trembles as Britt tells her. Something's really wrong so Britt knows she'll tell Artie and he'll help her help San and make her smile again.

* * *

><p><strong>Shannon Beiste<strong>:

Waiting for the boys to trickle into the gym she finds her eyes drawn to Kurt Hummel. Kid had put the weight back on he'd lost, and Dave was much calmer since they started living together.

She wishes she could get her hands on their parents. Dave's were a real piece of work and she was glad he'd trusted her enough to ask her to back him up when he went to pick his things up. But Kurt? Damn she'd seen his family go to bat for him, and now he'd gotten a boyfriend they just dumped him like yesterday's trash.

Except she'd seen the way his brothers where looking at him, and she'd noticed a big change in the jocks, the homo jokes were gone now and they didn't seem to understand how both Dave and Kurt could be gay and yet be so very different in what they liked.

Eyes narrowing she stares at him some more, she has a problem with her current kicker and rumour has it a certain little fashion conscious boy she has in her sights is unmissable.

Leaving the plan to bubble away in the back of her head she blows her whistle, "Right I want four teams," she calls out four names, one of them Puckerman's, "Okay now pick your team members."

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman<strong>:

Let those idiots pick the jocks, he'll have his pick of the others soon enough, right now he has a job to do so he calls out, "Kurt Hummel," and the boy in questions blinks in surprise, "Come on Princess we don't have all day." He can't resist the dig and then Kurt trails over slowly and reluctantly.

When he's got his team he eyes up the course and wave Kurt over asking everyone, "Okay team, who's tackling what part of the course?"

Arguments break out and at one point Kurt says, "I can do the rope climb," and there is no way he's letting his bro do that, what if he falls?

"Are you sure Princess?" Puck asks concerned, "Do you want one of the easier ones instead?"

Which means Kurt gets his bitch face on and says as sweetly as he can, "Yes Noah, I'm sure, a little rope climbing will be fine."

Coach blows her whistle and then it's too late, Puck wins one by a mile and then does his best to keep Kurt to one side and safe until it's time to climb and then he tries to make the kid sit it out.

Instead Kurt saunters over to the rope and then makes like a squirrel, he's up the top of the rope and down before the jocks are even halfway up. Being Kurt the little bitch struts back, "See, it was fine."

And it would be Kurt's point that wins the competition and he's far too mature to celebrate with the guys so Puck sneaks up behind him and picks him up to spin him around and around, laughing in the boy's ear, "Hey Princess, we won!" Before spoiling it all and messing up Kurt's hair.

"Noah! Leave my hair alone!" His bro glares and ruffles his finger through his hair to make it more presentable.

Dismissed he swaggers back to the locker room and zeros in on Kurt who as normal isn't heading for the showers, "What no shower Princess?"

Those shoulders are much stronger than they look and Puck has to work to keep his arm in place, "No, I'm fine. I'm not even sweaty."

Leaving him Puck speedily gets dressed so he can walk out with him.

Even then Kurt beats him and is out of the door as Puck's left hopping about tying his shoelace. How can the kid spend that long in the shower and getting ready yet now he's gone in like five minutes?

Running after Kurt he slings his arm back over those shoulders, "You in a hurry Princess?" He uses his best laid back smile.

"It's the weekend Noah," he says, "Of course I'm in a hurry." And the annoyance in his voice makes Puck smile more.

Chuckling he says, "Yeah that it is Princess, so when do you want to meet up for our project? Sunday is best for me." Back to the plan to check out chez Karofsky.

He's not prepared for Kurt to stop completely to gape at him and the boy mutters about the weekend and Noah Puckerman and homework.

"Oh come on bro you know I like math, and frankly the faster we get it done the less time I have to spend with that douche nozzle teacher." His explanation actually makes sense, practicing slinging bullshit really was a life skill. "So Sunday?"

"Um, no. I can't do Sunday. How about we just meet up at lunch times in the library?" Kurt gives Puck a hopeful look. Now is that because he's not allowed to have guests, or is he trying to protect Puck?

"Dude!" Puck complains, "You know the library makes me come out in a rash if I'm in there too long, I'm allergic to books or something."

"Noah, you know that wasn't the library that was the new laundry detergent Carole used, you were fine when she rewashed all of your clothes," yeah okay that was true but he was still going to try and use it against Kurt anyway. "Lunch in the Library, take it or leave it Noah," there's something final in Kurt's tone and he doesn't want to break this tiny little connection they've got.

Giving a deep sigh the jock says, "Fine, I'll sacrifice for you, library it is," he pauses and gets a new plan, "Where is it again?" He does know where it is, so that he can avoid it, the place is filled with books and what kind of person likes to read, apart from all the smart people he knows.

Kurt tries to explain and Puck's impressed with his own stupid acting because when he says, "No you lost me again Princess, pick me up at the choir room and you can lead me there instead. Monday okay?" The boy hesitates but nods, so Puck's just got Kurt to come back to the choir room, even if it was for a visit.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Leaning on Kurt's locker I wait for him to turn up, he hates gym and changing so he's never late. And I'm looking forward to a whole uninterrupted weekend with him.

I've got plans for that little ass of his, spanking for a start, and some loving. Plus I need to spoil the ever living crap out of him, he's been so good, he deserves it. Of course he's always good and I love to take care of him.

Hmm, having Kurt on his knees won't be a hardship and then I spot him walking with Puckerman, his bro's arm is over his shoulder, that's new. Kurt sees me too and his whole face lights up and I have to fight to keep the goofy look off my face.

When Kurt goes to come to me Puckerman stops him and I can see Kurt's annoyance from here, frowning I stand up. I can take the boy in a fight if I have to, but I don't want to upset Kurt. But no one makes my man do something he doesn't want to, not even me.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman<strong>:

Well Karofsky's seen them and he does not look happy. Ignoring the thread of fear for his bro Puck keeps the same pace until they're there.

Now he lets his brother go and Kurt starts rummaging around in his locker and his bag like nothings wrong.

Noah doesn't take his eyes off of Karofsky who stares back but seems relaxed, he's not gonna start swinging soon, and Noah does nothing to up the tension.

Kurt looks up to the guy and smiles, "Noah's agreed to the library at lunch times for our math project."

So it was Karofsky's idea for not coming over on Sunday, and the boy in question says, "Good."

Unable to help himself Puck crosses his arms and mentions, "It would be easier if Kurt just came over on Sunday." Changing it from Puck going to see their house to Kurt coming over and maybe they can shut him in the basement and put him through one of those cult deprogrammer things.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Puckerman isn't being aggressive but there's no way in hell Kurt's going to that house on his own, his dad's already kicked him out, and Kurt was and still is a mess from it, "Not happening," I reply, "I'd take the library option."

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman<strong>:

Cocking his head to one side Noah says, "And I take it Kurt will just do as he's told."

"Yep," Karofsky says, "that's right." He clicks his fingers and holds a hand out. Obediently Kurt goes to him and holds his hand. "We're leaving now, say goodbye."

"Bye Noah, see you Monday for our math project," Kurt's voice is bright and at the same time it scares Noah more than anything because Kurt Hummel just did as he was told, twice, without arguing.

"See you Monday Kurt," Noah replies.

Kurt looks back once and smiles and waves. Feebly Puck raises his own hand and waves.

Turning the corner they're gone and Puck collapses against a locker, how the fuck is he supposed to tell Burt about this? The man was sure to have a heart attack or something.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Kurt's in a very good mood, he's humming when we step outside and then he wraps his coat a bit tighter, damn he really feels the cold.

In the truck I turn the heating right up for him and he chatters away about what happened after I left the cafeteria, I'm more than happy to put the numbers in my phone, he can talk to them whenever he wants to, so long as they aren't horrible to him.

Telling me all about the rope and how he beat the other jocks I can't help laughing at his story and he's clearly bragging and pleased with himself, patting his knee proudly I agree with him, "Yep that was all you babe, you little squirrel you."

At home I let him in and he bounces into the house, shrugging out of our coats and shoes, he of course puts them all away neatly. It gives me time to stop for a second and get my head right.

I let him stew for about a minute and he's fidgeting in place, crooking my finger at him I tease him, "Now what could I have possibly requested from you for when we got home?"

Fuck the way he licks his lips is just unfair and he looks straight at my dick before he falls to his knees to rub his face against it. Christ it feels so good and I'm good and hard in seconds.

I know him well enough that I have to grip his hair as I fumble with opening my belt and jeans. He's whimpering already, god he loves sucking my cock and after last night I can see why, it's awesome to do that for him, no wonder he enjoys it so much.

He doesn't even wait he tries to lick me through my boxers, "Christ you're eager Kurt," I grunt, "Now just hold still and you can have my cock in your mouth in a minute."

Using just the right amount of dirty talk and the action of putting my free hand in my boxers to get my cock out has him straining against the hold I have on his hair.

Freeing my dick for him I find his eyes glued to it and he licks his lips again, oh I've been needing this all day and by the looks of things so has he.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong>:

Other than Puck saying he couldn't see any bruises on Kurt and telling us about Kurt shinning up the rope, he's not said another word, just sat and stared out of the window as Sam drove them home.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans<strong>:

Puck's not put up a fight about driving and Sam has a bad feeling about this as they pull up in the drive.

"Can you two take the kids? I need to talk to Burt and Carole," and then Puck's gone and vanished into the house.

Grabbing the kids they sit and watch TV and keep them occupied and away from their foster parent's locked bedroom door.

The other Glee kids will be over after dinner. They should all find out about it then.

* * *

><p><strong>Burt Hummel<strong>:

Puck had insisted they sit down and the kid had locked the bedroom door too. It's bad. He knows it's bad. Carole's hand sneaks into his and he's an adult so he knows he's not clinging to her hand, he's comforting her.

"Sir," When Puck's polite things are really bad, normally the kid just throws attitude at things and hopes.

"You are not going to like this, but please try to understand," the boy runs his fingers through that Mowhawk of his. And then Burt hears how Kurt and the Karofsky kid were talking to Mercedes when Rachel tried to help by prodding his competitive spirit.

Burt loves Finn like he really was his own son, but the kid has atrocious taste in women.

Hearing about Karofsky laying into Rachel verbally and sending her off in tears he's ready to hear about Kurt being hit but then the fact Karofsky fussed over Kurt was good, right?

Mercedes had taken Kurt off to tidy him up and they'd talked, trust Kurt to give a sappy love stricken look when asked about the boy he'd run away to be with. And Burt wishes he could do that over, to forbid Kurt from seeing him until the kid could apologise and then chaperone them like crazy, just somehow be able to put Kurt off of him so the whole situation hadn't occurred in the first place, hindsight was a wonderful thing.

Lunch and the retelling of the big fight, interesting that Kurt hadn't known but had seemed upset Karofsky might be hurt. Then a kiss and Burt doesn't want to know what his baby boy is into but he can't shy away from this.

Kurt working on a Saturday and sending over customers made sense, but why work? The Karofsky's had money, a lot of money, mind you their kid had a beat up truck, maybe he wanted to stand on his own.

Puck misses something out saying he'll come back to it, and then Burt gets even more suspicious but leaves it. Puckerman's talking about gym and how he can't see anymore bruises and how easy it had been for Kurt to climb up the rope. It sounds like Kurt used to be, so that's another good thing.

Nervous the kid starts pacing, so he was saving up the bad news, "Um Mr and Mrs H, Kurt came to school with hickeys on his neck. And when we were in math with the douche teacher I was able to see a," he hesitates, "A collar Kurt was wearing, it shiny and spangley and apparently he told Mercedes he made it."

Licking his lips the boy who normally waded in leading with his bad ass attitude sits down, "The thing is, I think Kurt's a sub."

Not knowing that the hell the kid's talking about Burt asks "I take it that don't mean he's a sandwich," even as Carole gasps clearly getting some of what Puckerman means.

"Kurt?" Carole asks, "Are you sure dear, that's not really Kurt."

"I know," the boy rubs his face, "But yeah, I'm fairly sure."

"What's a sub?" Burt asks again and they tell him, he wishes he'd never asked because there is no one on this whole damn planet capable of getting Kurt to do as he's told, which means the Karofsky kid must be hurting him. It was the only answer that made any sense.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I'm only human. And I'm doing my best to keep them all in character but it's hard bouncing from POV to POV thank you for bearing with me on this one.

I refuse to promise how often I'll update this one, its tough to write.

Really sorry it's taken so long, I'll try to update more regularly.


	16. Chapter 16

You've read all the warnings already, go back if you need to read them some more.

* * *

><p>This Chapter covers Good Boy Kurt Chapter Sixteen<p>

**From the Other SideChapter Sixteen**

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

"Slowly," I have to tell him, "I want time to enjoy this," because otherwise he tends to hurry and I come far too quickly. Gripping his hair tightly I move my hips forward just enough to brush the tip of my cock on his lips, and like that he starts to lick me with these tiny little licks that drive me nuts every single time.

He puts his hands on my thighs to steady himself but I decide not to let him use his hands on me, just his mouth. Already I'm fighting the urge to be inside his far too talented mouth and he starts to whimper and struggles against me so he can take more.

I tap him on the nose and say as sternly as I can, "Kurt behave," his eyes roll up to look at me and he can pull off the most innocent and sexy combo I've ever seen, it makes me chuckle, "Who would have thought that pure innocent little Kurt Hummel would enjoy sucking my cock this much, that you would almost come yourself as you give me frecking amazing blowjobs."

If anything the words enflame him and he does something with his tongue that nearly makes my knees buckle, "Oh shit that feels so good," so he does it again. I should have realised he'd try pushing it when I noticed he's hard too because he tries to take the whole head of my dick in his mouth and I have to tell him off, "Uh-uh play nicely. You know I love that talented mouth of yours, and the things you can do with that tongue, well my wildest fantasies did not get close."

God I love doing this to him, making him so wild that the buttoned up Kurt everyone else knows flushes and falls apart. I enjoy controlling this, I enjoy knowing he's getting as much enjoyment of this as I am. And this is one of my biggest fantasises, him on his knees, "You have no fucking idea what a turn on it is to see you on your knees babe," and he whimpers again wanting me so much he's stopped thinking and I can see he's starting to go under already.

Considering he can fight me on the sub space thing when I'm disciplining him it's always surprised me how quickly he can slide under when he wants to. He must really want this, I'll tease him some more and then I have the perfect way to let him come after we finish here.

"Please David," he begs so sweetly and he's further gone than I thought if he's at this point already, "Please."

"Please what Kurt?" I ask, it's all part of the game. "What do you want?"

"Please David, please let me suck your cock," and I can't resist him when he talks dirty, I know it twists him up inside and makes things more exciting for him, it's why I sometimes insist on it.

"Open your mouth then Kurt," and he does so I push into his mouth. It makes him moan and the vibrations are mind-blowing, even as he somehow sucks and licks at the same time. It's a good thing I'm holding him in place as he tries to bob up and down on me, he fights it and I have to grip his head with both hands, "Just suck it for now," I order him and he stops fighting.

All the effort he put into fighting me now goes into obeying me and any blood I had left in my brain is rapidly heading south even as those delicious noises he makes get louder. "Yes," I hiss, "Harder Kurt, suck it harder." I ease in to him a little more, I don't want to choke him.

His hands tug on my jeans trying to get more of me and I hang on for dear life and struggle to control my own lust filled needs. I'm so close now. And he knows it as he redoubles his efforts and I nearly see stars.

All I can hear are the sounds of his mouth on my cock and the moans he's making. I've left room in his mouth for a reason and now I can rock my hips very slightly in and out of him, he adjusts to the pace I've set and I grunt out, "Nearly. Fuck, Kurt I love coming in that sweet, hot, wanton mouth of yours. You love this too don't you. And you're going to drink down every last drop aren't you?" The nod he gives nearly sends me over the edge.

Kurt's eyes are closed tightly and I can see his own hips moving, he's good though and grips my jeans to keep his hands away from his own groin.

Oh god, I'm not going to last, thrusting deeper into him I speed up and then I manage to get him some warning, "Now! Kurt! Now!" And it rips out of me and into him and he's swallowing around me as I yell his name, I let it all out and hold onto him as I finish.

This is Kurt and I'm kinda sensitive so I have to pull him off of my now soft cock. He falls to the ground and I bask in the orgasmic afterglow. He's sprawled out his legs open and his jeans swollen.

He still manages to look angelic, though fairly fallen and debauched at the same time.

I have a puppy to see to so I put my junk away and use my foot to rub his junk, "Oh Kurt that was really good, I really enjoyed that. You are such a good boy," I tease him. "Looks like you enjoyed it too didn't you?"

"Yes," he whispers and rocks his hips against my foot.

"Did you like sucking my cock?" I ask him its another part of the game.

And like always he says, "No David, I loved sucking your cock."

"Bedroom Kurt," I order him and he's gone, the boy can move when he wants to. Walking in he's kneeling on the floor at the base of the bed and he's wearing far too many clothes, "Take off your clothes Kurt, I want you naked."

His clothes go flying, and I sit on the edge of the bed, he's really needy if he's not bothering to fold anything up. "Come here Kurt, kneel in front of me." I barely catch him in time, I'm going to have to be more careful with him, he's not in a fit state to think right now, "Easy Kurt, don't hurt yourself."

Dazed eyes stare at me, "Oh god you're really horny aren't you baby, let's sort that out for you." Kissing his face I say, "I want you to move your hips and come into my other hand," as I put a hand around his cock and squeeze enough that he moans softly.

Not even a second later and he's moving erratically, his hands scrabble to my knees for support and he's panting into my ear, fuck he really does need this, I am never going to let him go two weeks without some kind of prearranged release for him.

"Please David," he whimpers, "Please I need to come."

Kurt's been so good that I let him without anymore teasing, "Then come for me Kurt." His back bows and he howls before sobbing my name and then as I kiss his sweaty hair he says, "I love you."

Every fucking time, it gets me, I'll never tire of him saying that. When he's caught his breath he moves away so I hold up my hand that's holding all his come, like a good boy his face is straight in there and he starts lapping at it, , "That's it babe, all of it, don't miss any. That'll do Kurt, go lay down while I wash my hands," I help him lay down and his eyes close.

That's another thing he does every time, he always needs a nap afterwards. Washing my hands I snag his collar and lead and swap them over, his eyes crack open slightly so I know he's awake, "Come on Kurt kitchen for you."

He crawls off of the bed and we slowly make our up the hall, I don't pull on the lead, he crawls over to his bed in front of the radiator, it's on so he won't catch a chill, "In you get, down, that's a good boy. Now have a little rest while I get dinner ready."

"But it's my evening to cook," he protests his eyes barely open.

"No, I think I'll cook tonight honey," I kneel down and run a hand through his hair. "Go on babe, chill out a bit."

Popping the radio on I sing along to some of our favourite oldies and out of the corner of my eye I can see him smiling and relaxing. Yep I so have plans for him on Sunday.

* * *

><p><strong>Carole Hummel-Hudson<strong>:

Setting the table her hands tremble a little and she still can't get over Kurt being a sub. Not Kurt. She knew a young girl once who was into that, the girl was so submissive in everything. But Kurt?

She'd been so sure he'd had a summer romance, that there was someone, but Kurt being Kurt hadn't admitted anything. In fact he'd bloomed, relaxed, laughed more.

How could he be happy if he was a sub for the Karofsky boy. Maybe the boy had some kind of blackmail over him.

Confused she hurries to the kitchen and for the hundredth time wishes Kurt was here, he was always helping around the house, tidying up, cooking. She keeps expecting him to waltz in like nothings happened roll his eyes and pitch in while bitching his brothers out, smiling at the little kids, hiding the unhealthy food from Burt and gossiping with her about school.

Calling out that dinner was nearly ready she starts to drain the pans and rubs at her eyes, they've learnt something new about Kurt today, that's a good thing. It was one more step to getting Kurt back.

* * *

><p><strong>Burt Hummel<strong>:

Carole's gone to do the dinner and Puckerman hasn't left the room. "Sir?" The boy's still being respectful.

"Yeah?"

"Sir I've not seen any bruises on Kurt's body," Puck has been through hell and is even more cynical than Kurt so when he says, "I don't think Karofsky's beating him. I don't know how he got Kurt to agree to be a sub, but he's not using actual violence on him."

He's been so caught up in losing Kurt and then the police beating he sometimes forgets he's not the only one missing Kurt. "Thank you," he stands up and grips the boy's shoulder, "Thank you Noah," because that's what Kurt calls him, "Come on let's go round the rest of our family up and haul them to the table."

Walking out he calls the rest of the to dinner and makes the kids go wash their hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman<strong>:

He swallows and stands up. Burt's hand seems to have branded his shoulder. Pushing it away he goes to the dinner table and grabs food before Finn can eat it all.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah Puckerman<strong>:

She smiles. She plays up. And she tries not to look at the seat Kurtie should be sitting at.

Everyone tries to do her hair in the morning, but Kurtie always used to do it perfectly.

She knows it's all her fault, somehow she drove Kurtie away. She tries not to think about the book under her bed, the one she picked out of the trash when she hurt Kurtie and told him she didn't love him.

She does, she loves him almost as much as Noah.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong>:

"Mom, this food's amazing, thank you," he starts eating and then slows down, he doesn't want to give himself an upset stomach and he's worried about what will be said later on.

* * *

><p><strong>Stacie Evans<strong>:

Picking at her food she wishes Kurtie were here. He'd be teasing her and making her giggle and she has a new colouring book full of princesses to make pretty.

The other Glee kids were coming over and she knows the three of them are going to be sent to the other room. They're trying to get Kurtie back and she wants to help too.

She doesn't want him to be gone like her parents.

She misses them all so much.

And she's going to tell Kurtie that she loves him every single day, she won't yell at him about anything like she did her parents, he'll know she loves , he will, and nothing bad is going to happen to him.

Nothing bad can ever happen to him if she can just tell him that she loves him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans<strong>:

It's not good. What ever it is Puck found, it's not good. Burt and Carole are quiet and only talk now and again.

He owes Kurt.

He owes Kurt for being there when mom and dad died. Of offering the cramped insides of this house. Of sitting with him through endless reruns of Avatar as he tried to lose himself, to shut reality out. Instead Kurt just brought the nicer sides of reality with him and helped him keep his brother and sister with him.

He wants his bro back.

* * *

><p><strong>Stevie Evans<strong>:

He tells Burt about the totally cool game they did at school and the big man smiles down at him. He tries really hard to make Burt and Carole smile.

When Kurt comes back he wants to show Kurt how good he was, just like Kurt always is. Like when he wakes up with a nightmare and Kurt would sit with him and make him warm milk before carrying him back to bed so he can sleep and have good dreams.

When he grows up he's going to be just like Kurt, just not so into clothes because that was not him. Kurt's the coolest brother he's got, he's even cooler than Samie because Samie's a bit of a dork, but he loves all of them.

And he's going to be so good that Kurtie never leaves them again.

* * *

><p><strong>Burt Hummel<strong>:

After dinner the kids are made to have baths and they know something is up but they go to bed, none of them mess around. He reads to them and has to stop for a moment because he remembers Kurt perched on one of their beds reading to them and making them giggle, his little baby boy glanced up to spot him watching from the doorway, they'd grinned and Burt had walked away to sit with the other boys and watch a game.

In the background the doorbell rings and all three kids cuddle their teddy bears tighter.

"We'll be down in the basement," Burt tells them and closes their door behind him.

Time for a full update.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

The chicken smells fucking awesome and then Kurt's stomach rumbles so loudly I can make it out over the top of the radio, "Soon babe, just a few more minutes and you can eat."

Dishing it all up I go to get him and let him sit at the table, after all he's being spoilt. Saying grace we tuck in and I swear the just inhales the food, damn he was hungry.

I even tempt him with a small lump of ice-cream. Then I order him to sit in his basket while I wash up. He deserves a rest.

The fact he's not attempting to sleep means he's woken up, though he's not trying to verbalise and I think he'll be happy as a puppy tonight, no stress, no worries and I can pet his hair for him, that clothing program he likes is on tonight.

Giving him the option of doing something else I turn to him, "So what do you want to do now?"

And the bitch just opens his legs shamlessly to show off his new erection and whines at me. Oh god that pushes my buttons every single damn time.

"Kurt babe, I meant something less sexual, I thought you were tired. How about we watch a little TV before bed." I offer and he sulks adorably but nods anyway.

Taking his lead from the hook above his bed I tell him, "Okay go wait in the lounge for me." And he crawls out of the kitchen, yep he is staying a puppy tonight.

Grabbing some supplies I raid the bathroom cupboard and then wander in with some lube and a condom, "Maybe you were right, and anyway it will help you sleep. But I meant it when I said we were watching TV, that clothing program you like is on, then my sports round up, then we'll see."

Sitting on the sofa I watch as he simply flops his body over my lap and I start to stroke his hair and his back, under my hands any tension that had started to build up melts away and he watches his program.

I won't pressure him, he might just start to fall asleep, I don't think he's had a lot of sleep over the last few nights.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I'm only human. And I'm doing my best to keep them all in character but it's hard bouncing from POV to POV thank you for bearing with me on this one.

I refuse to promise how often I'll update this one, its tough to write.


End file.
